Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by AbsentAngel
Summary: YYHIY crossover Youko is hired by Naraku to steal the Shikon No Tama in return for the thrill of the hunt. But when Youko's part of the deal isn't fulfilled he intends to improvise . . . KagYouko
1. Past and Present

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn.  
-Every Rose Has It's Thorn, Poison

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #1  
(:)(A)(:)_**

She ran as fast as she could. Not caring about the pounding rain, or the countless scratches she was receiving from the various trees and bushes throughout the thick forest. She felt numb, nothing could stop her gruesome pace. Not even the murderous cramp she was receiving in her side, or the dryness of her throat and lips caused by her short, ragged breathing. Nothing mattered any more. She had never felt so hopeless, so scared, so betrayed.

That's what he did to her. He allowed her to love him, making it seem that his feelings were a reflection of her own. But it was a lie. All of it. All he ever wanted was to get at her and the damn jewel.

The endless stream of salty tears ran down her face unyieldingly. She couldn't bear it, he had hurt her more than anyone ever could. She had given all of herself to him. Her soul, her body, her heart . . . . all so he could shred them into tiny, unrecognizable pieces with a single clawed hand.

But the worst part was . . . . . she loved him. She hadn't realized it until now, but she loved him. Before it had only been a speculation. She had never been absolutely sure. But now . . . despite what he did, she loved him. She was going to miss his lecherous ways, his enthusiasm about life, the way he whisper seductively in her ear, in a voice that sent unbidden thoughts to her virgin mind. And those eyes. Those molten eyes that melted her heart with each tender gaze he fixed upon her, whether false or not.

That is why she ran now. She couldn't allow herself look into those eyes and be deceived by the false emotions he held there. She didn't want to live a life of lies and betrayal. But . . . . at the same time . . . . she didn't want to live a life without him. And for that reason, she wouldn't, no, couldn't forgive him.

She fell to the ground in a tangled heap of arms and legs, her green school uniform doing nothing to cover her bare legs. She lay there sobbing, having neither the energy or the will to get up. So she remained there in the darkness of the night, the harsh rain soaking through her thin blouse and to her bones, wet ebony tresses clinging to her face.

It took all her will power to get on her hands and knees, as she crawled dejectedly toward one of the many trees. Leaning against it helplessly, her head craned back against the rough tree bark as she looked through the tree branches, stray drops of rain hitting her face.

She gazed to the heavens, detached from everything around her, an unknown feeling welling up inside her. Building until the pressure broke all barriers, screaming into the night. "Damn you Youko! Damn you for doing this to me!" New tears rolled down her face, tears of helplessness. It was then she realized what the feeling was. She hated him. She hated him because she couldn't help but love him. And it made her hurt all the more.

Her head fell limply to her right, and through the blur of her tears, a realization dawned on her. There, five yards away from her, was the Bone Eaters Well. Sitting there innocently, disguising itself to be ordinary. But she knew better, and it only fueled her fury. Had it not been for the well she would have never broken the Shikon no Tama, would have never had her soul taken from her, and most of all, she would never have met Him.

_**3 months earlier**_

He walked through the dark, dreary halls with a haughtiness that only he could display. Following the lesser demon in front of him warily. His pale form seemingly glowing in the dim lighting, giving off the ghostly impression of his lean form.

He knew not, why he was asked to come here. A fact that made his silver tail twitch in annoyance; while at the same time, his sensitive kitsune ears twitched wildly for any foreboding sounds, betraying his aloofness.

He knew that he was in a dangerous situation, but that had never been something to hold him back . . . from anything. It was in fact, something he loved. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was what he lived for, it was what he thrived on. His passion.

With out it, life lead too clear a road. The same boring routine, the same safety of home. A life he was once forced to live as he was growing up. Cooped up inside the castle walls being constantly protected, his mother always fretting about something or other. He remembered hating her then. For holding him in that prison, never letting him know what lay outside it's walls.

It wasn't until his mother died that he was let free. Letting him taste the outside world. Life had been hard for him, but that was what he loved about it. Waking up in the morning and not knowing whether or not you'll survive till that night. It gave a meaning to his life.

But soon, it was not enough. The random demons that tried to attack him became to weak, and the desperate need for food became more sparse. That was when he took up stealing . . .

He only took small things at first. A couple bowls from some poor village, maybe some rice. But soon he got bolder. Stealing from the human lords and ladies, sometimes taking more than half their stash. Not that it mattered. The wealth meant nothing, it was only for the sake of stealing that he would pull a job'.

But even then, the thrill eventually wore off. He found that even if the humans did catch him (which rarely happened) they didn't give up enough off a fight to come even close to stopping him. It wasn't risky enough. It was after one of those disappointing outings that he found Kuronue . . . .

The crow youkia was the mirror image of himself. Needing that extra risk to keep himself content. So together, they went one step higher. The stole from the youkia lords. The lesser ones at first, and gradually they worked their way up to the highest.

It was on one of those outings that he had lost his dear friend Kuronue. He had yet to forgive himself for letting it happen, and had been tempted to stay with him in his dying moment even though it would have meant his own death. But instead he had fled as Kuronue wished. And now here he was, in one of the most feared youkia's castle for Kami knows what.

The servant stopped at one of the doors, tentivaly knocking with a scaly hand. Jumping as the doors slowly opened themselves. Letting out a chilling cold that had the lesser demon shivering in a combination of both cold an fear. Looking closely, he could see two red eyes staring back at him.

"Leave us." The demon immediately obeyed, hurriedly rushing out of the room, intent on getting away from his cruel master.

A small smirk could be seen on his potential rival. Now that his kitsune eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see quite clearly. Before him stood a demon covered in a white baboons pelt, hiding his identity. Though it didn't matter to him, he knew who the man before him was, as well as the power he is capable of.

"Naraku." The name fell from his lips, neither coldly or friendly, but formal.

A chuckle could be heard, echoing eerily within the small room. " I wouldn't expect the notorious thief, Youko Kurama, to be so formal."

"What is it you want." Youko demanded, adding an edge to his voice. He didn't come here to socialize.

Hearing the edge in his voice, Naraku's amusement ended. His face twisting into one of utmost seriousness. " I have a proposition for you."

Youko's eyebrow quirked, intrigued as to what it may be. "Go on."

"I want you to steal something for me. Something very valuable. Something I must have." Naraku watched as Youko turned to leave out the door. "But I know that value doesn't matter to you. Only the chase. That is why my proposition is perfect. For both you and me."

Youko scoffed in distaste, looking over his shoulder at the infamous Naraku. His pale features set in a scowl. "How would I benefit from such a deal? You will be the only one getting what they want."

"Is that so? I must have been misinformed on your wants . . ." Youko continued his way out the door. "I was under the impression that you wished to steal something that would actually be a challenge for someone who is as great a thief as you." Youko stopped, his hand hovering over the shoji screen.

A smirk tugged the corners of his lips, fangs gleaming in the little light there was. Anticipation gleaming in his molten eyes. "And where would this item be?" It was decided. All he needed to know now was who was to be his prey . . .

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

First YYH/IY story! I'm sooooooo excited! I have the plot figured out and everything! A plot, that I may add, belongs to ME!!!! Whahahahahahaha! Even though neither of the shows belong to me. . . . . . but we'll just ignore that little factor and keep celebrating! Please R&R because it makes me happy! And we like it when I'm happy!


	2. Slip Up

_  
Oh my god look what the cat dragged in  
Livin' my life sin after sin  
Night rolls up and I do it again  
Oh my god, look what the cat dragged in  
-Look What the Cat Dragged In, Poison_

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #2  
(:)(A)(:)_**

His amber eyes flashed dimly, the rest of his toned body concealed by the protective coverage of the thick branches provided by the tree he sat in. He watched in interest as the group below him got ready, keenly watching every move they made. Waiting for a slip up.

He had been following them for a little over a week now. Watching and analyzing every move each one of them made. Already able to describe each one of them, their names, personalities, reactions, status, all of it. And it amused him greatly to know that he knew all this about them, and they had yet to know he was even there.

Even the miko couldn't sense him, which in a way, surprised him. Naraku had stated before that she was the one he would have to look out for. And though he wouldn't say it out loud. She was also the one he was afraid of. Though watching her, Youko couldn't see why he would fear such a creature. She seemed so frail, this Kagome woman. So childish, naive about the world and it's dangers. And yet, she took the position as an adoptive mother to the fox kit. A task that's not easy to bear. He would know, he put his own mother through that hell. She was a mystery . . . a very attractive mystery. . .

Not that it mattered. He was going to end up killing her any way. Youko smirked, some stray sunlight glinting off his sharp fang. But he could have a little fun first . . .

It was her eyes that held his interest. Those deep blue cerulean orbs that reflected every emotion that graced her young, beautiful face. It flaunted her vulnerability, her innocence. And he liked it.

Never had he seen someone as pure as the woman child below him, she was a rare treasure he may never find for great years to come. He wanted her. Wanted to corrupt her innocence, make her see the joys of life instead of living by some imaginary rules that humans lived by. See the life he led everyday. Just living his life, day after day, sin after sin. It was just the best way to live.

He sighed dejectedly, knowing that he would never taste the tender flesh of the young miko that had invaded his thoughts. Or at least not the way he wanted to. He had come here for a purpose. To steal the Shikon No Tama or die trying. And possibly kill off a few of Naraku's enemies, but only if he needed to. He refused to lower himself to doing his dirty work.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Youko's ears flattened against his skull in an effort to block out the unwanted pain that accompanied the woman's harsh yelling. He grumbled to himself as he glared down at the group that had disturbed his thoughts, his mood brightening however when seeing the hanyou laying face first in the ground.

"Me and Sango ARE going to take a bath! We've been going on for days! It's about time we get a break! So if you'll excuse us!" The girl was fuming, her fists clenching at her sides in her effort to control her relentless anger. He watched as she turned on her heal in a huff, grabbing a startled Sango by the wrist and dragging her along with the bathing supplies, stomping off toward the hot spring near by.

Youko smirked, thoughts of naked woman already bombarding his lecherous mind. He could almost see the milky skin as if it were right in front of him, feel the silky texture under his clawed fingertips. He shivered in anticipation as he bounded tree by tree, soundlessly. The old, battered branches never holding his weight for long, unable to creak under the weight because of how it was scarcely there.

He watched carefully, as the two woman walked side by side. Straining to hear anything they might say, but do so and remain hidden. He smirked dangerously, like the predator he was. One thought lingering in his complex mind. 'Looks like they slipped . . .'

(:)(A)(:)

"Oh Kami, this feels good!" Kagome purred as she slipped into the warm water of the spring. Her eyes closed as she basked in pleasure. Feeling the small ripples in the water slap gently against her naked skin, signifying Sango's entrance into the spring. She cracked an eye open, watching as Sango took the place next to her on the rocks. "Hey Sango?"

The taijya's attention perked as she gave all of it to Kagome, hearing the sense of urgency in her voice. Realizing instantly that whatever it was, it was important. "Yes Kagome-chan?"

Kagome licked her lips, a action that had always signified nervousness. Sango waited patiently as she watched Kagome fidget under her gaze, unable keep still as she wringed her hands in her lap. "I-I was just wondering if, you felt something . . ."

Sango's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, watching how Kagome flinched when feeling the confusion roll off her. "Kagome, what are you talking about?" She asked softly. She was starting to become worried, Kagome never acted like this. She always told Sango everything without a second thought. Something was definitely wrong.

"I've had the feeling that someone has been watching us, for a while now. . ." She hung her head dejectedly, mumbling. "But Inuyasha said I was just being paranoid, so I'm probably just imagining things . . ."

Sango gave her young friend a pitying look. Knowing very well how the simple conviction had hurt her. Ever since he had confronted her about their relationship, it seemed like Inuyasha had become harsher toward the young school girl. Each time he snapped at her, he tore a little peace of her heart, without even realizing it. Sango knew he didn't mean to be to so hard on Kagome, he truly did care deeply for the girl. The problem was, Kagome would never know.

Inuyasha most likely didn't even realize that he was pushing her away from him. But then . . . maybe he did. . . Maybe he is following his word and letting her move on, just like he said he would on that cold winter night. She remembered that night very clearly, just as she knew Inuyasha and Kagome did.  
_  
Sango stroked the crying girls ebony hair, in what she hoped to be a comforting motion. Idly listening to the rain as it hit against the old roof in a symphony of soft thuds. The wind had picked up only recently, the large gusts threatening the small rickety shack they were sleeping in._

Though the shack seemed to have grown immensely after Sango demanded that it be left to only Kagome and her. Knowing the the grieving girl wouldn't want to be seen in such a broken state. Especially by Shippo. "Shhhh, just tell me what's wrong." She chided gently.

Kagome choked, burying herself deeper in the older woman's comforting embrace. Her words choppy and forced as she tried to speak her tale. "H-he doesn't care for me Sango! He doesn't even care!"

Sango continued to stroke her black locks, hushing the sobbing girl. Even as she frantically searched her own mind for clarification. "Who Kagome? Who are you talking about?" Her words were soft, gentle despite the utter confusion.

Kagome bit her lip, oblivious to the deep imprint she was making in the tender flesh, as she tried to control her raging emotions. But to no avail. Tears continued their journey down her youthful face, that was now taunt in it's sadness. "Inuyasha . . . he doesn't care." She whispered, clinging to Sango as if she was her only life line. Desperately soaking in the needed comfort she was being offered.

Sango's eyes widened in shock in hearing the words. Knowing them instantly to be a lie. But part of her worried. Inuyasha would never tell her something that would hurt her, not purposely any way. So why would he now?

"Why Sango? Why does he hate me!? Is it because of Kikyo? Just tell me why!" Kagome's shoulders shook violently as her voice trembled on the edge of hysterics. Choking on unrelenting sobs as she clung to Sango tighter. Her white knuckles fisting themselves in her robes.

'Kikyo . . .' The name rang in her thoughts, her eyes widening in sudden realization. 'Kikyo . . .' One of two woman that Inuyasha loved. The one he loved first, and promised to die with. She was the cause for Inuyasha's rash actions. It was all so clear now!

"Kagome. Listen to me. What did he say to you? His exact words?" Sango asked, the words coming out in a rush. Though still coated in her soft caring tone.

Kagome buried her face deeper into the taija's simple pink kimono, her voice hoarse from the strain of keeping the sobs at bay. "He said that he couldn't love me . . ."

"Did he give you a reason?" Sango prompted. Her own mind looking for any, and every reason.

Kagome swallowed, trying to rid herself of the growing lump that resided itself in her throat. "He said he couldn't love both of us," She snuggled into Sango's shoulder. "and that he wanted me to move on. But Sango! How can I? I've loved him for so long!"

Sango held her friend, stroking her back as the girl's puffy eyes dried themselves of her tears. Her own heart breaking at the thought of the ending they had all thought would end so happily . . .  


Kagome stared down into the water, watching the intricate designs the ripples made. Holding back tears that threatened to fall from her cerulean eyes. Hardly noticing the comforting hand that set gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Sango said comfortingly. " You probably just have the jitters because the battle with . . ."

"But I felt it . . ." Kagome interrupted in a soft whisper, trying to convince herself of her own words.

Sango bit her lip, knowing that she was treading on unstable ground. "Maybe someone was watching us. But then they left." She offered.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, nodding sadly. "Yeah. That must have been it."

Sango gave her friend a last pat on the back before gingerly exiting the hot spring. Looking over her shoulder to see that Kagome was not following. "Kagome?"

She smiled at her friend. "I'm going to stay in a little longer Sango, go head and go. I'll meet you back at camp."

Sango hesitated, knowing that there could be demon's around.

As if reading her thoughts, Kagome sighed. "I have my bow with me Sango. And if I do need help I'm in hearing range."

Sango nodded, still a little uncomfortable with the decision. But knowing full well that Kagome needed this time alone. "Ok. Just be careful . . ."

"I will Sango. You don't have to worry, nothing will happen."

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

AU: I was going to go a little farther with this chapter, but to end it like this was WAY to tempting. Not to mention that the chapter is already pretty lengthy for me about seven pages!! Woot! I would like to thank all my reviewers who I dedicate this chapter to. So give a big thank you to:

Kittypup13: Thankyou! I'll try to update sooner next time!

Burning Ice: ^^ You'll like the next chapter. You'll get the answer to you question. But . . . as a hint. I will tell you that it will be at the hot spring! *wink wink*

Anonymous: Like I told Kitty, I'll update a soon as I'm satisfied with the chapter! ^^

SakuraBlossom3019: Ok. For your first question. I'm thinking about doing something LIKE that. But it's going to be a bit different then what your referring too. And for your second. IF this story goes well and I get enough requests. There will be a sequel where she meets Kurama. And I'm all about girl power baby! XD

FAERIE-dance: Thanks! I really liked my beginning! I'm really proud of it! I'm glad that you took your time to comment on it!

Midnight Fire Fox: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ^^ I hope you liked this chapter too!

Miko: *gasp* NOBODY can resist the sexiness of Youko!! NOBODY! *glare* but you ladies better try!! Because he's mine! ALL mine! I bought him at the man auction! ^^ any who! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so far! Keep reviewing and tell me about this chapter!

inudemoness247: Thankyou! I hope you liked this chapter!

Carly k: *sigh* He is though isn't he? ^^ thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you next time!

Goddess Nataku: Here's more! Hope you liked the Chapter!

SusumiTenshi: ^^ well I hope so! I'm glad you like it!

BloodRoseOTDemon: (phew! long name! lol) Glad you like it!

Sango132004: oh no no no! On the contrary! She WISHES she could hate him. You'll see. It is a youko/kagome pairing. ^^ and it will all be good in the end. sorta . . . hehe . . . he . . .

So there you are! I would once again like to thank these reviewers! If your an author then you would understand what I mean when I say that they really do mean a lot. And I hope you keep reviewing! It helps me keep track of who is still reading! So until next time. Ja ne! Review! Because it will help me get over the sorrow of not owning Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. What I Want From You

_There you lay  
All by yourself  
So please allow me  
to introduce myself  
I welcome you  
To the house of sin  
Open your mind  
And let the games begin  
-Sexual Thing, Poison_

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #3  
(:)(A)(:)_**

He smirked, running his tongue over one of his slick ivory fangs. Watching in twisted amusement as the taija foolishly left girl and the shards, and made her way back to camp. The worst mistake she could have made.

His eyes trailed along the nude body of the woman below him. Cursing the water for hiding her and yet still loving the fact that she didn't know he was there. Though he wondered . . . if maybe it was some kind of set up. If maybe she was actually stronger then she let on. She had mentioned that she had felt that she was being watched. When not even the hanyou had noticed his presence. Maybe, just maybe he was wrong about her.

But that was very doubtful. He prided himself on his accuracy when it came to judging character. In knowing what kind of person they are. Their strengths, weaknesses, everything. And all of his assumptions were either dead on accurate or extremely close. He couldn't even remember a time when he was completely wrong. And he had and extremely good memory.

His ears picked up a faint, mumbling. His delicate eyebrows furrowing as he leaned forward to see what she was saying. Hoping to find out exactly WHO she was talking to. He heard a sigh pass her lips, her mumbling ceasing as she stood from her place on the ledge. Giving him a wonderful view.

He blinked. Why had she just stopped her mumbling? Who in the seven hells was she talking to! He let out a soft growl, too low for her to possibly hear. He hated being confused, maybe as much as feeling like he was missing something.

He chuckled softly to himself. He had no reason to get upset. He could just find out from the girl himself. He smirked, watching as she wrapped her towel around her. Then proceeding to wring out her hair in attempt to rid it of the excess water. Her back facing him as she did so. Picking up the discarded containers.

Seeing the opportune chance, he jumped soundlessly from the tree and into the open area. Sneaking behind her as she attempted to pile the many supplies in her arms, unaware of his presence. Youko smirked, towering over the small, crouched figure. Watching in predatory amusement as she slowly stood up, carefully balancing her load. Letting out a sigh of relief before turning around, to begin her way back. Only to be stopped by himself.

He stood solid as she walked into his chest. Watching her eyes widen, as her possessions fell forgotten to the ground. His ears picked up the undeniable sound of her swallowing a lump in her throat, as she slowly tilted her head up to meet his face.

He smirked at her, his amber eyes narrowed seductively as they traced over her lips, before looking into her eyes. "So my dear Kagome, did you miss me?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;(:)(A)(:);;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She couldn't breath. Every time she attempted to inhale, her lungs would fail her. And the worst part was, she didn't know if it was because of fear, or utter awe of the man before her. He was gorgeous. Beautiful even. But even through his beauty, she knew he was dangerous, extremely dangerous.

His brows rose, his taunting smirk disappearing. "Are we to stubborn to answer? I can change that . . ." He took a step toward her, making their bodies touch.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took a quick step back. Clutching at her towel. "N-no!"

He rose a delicate eyebrow, a smirk reappearing on his lips. "Oh? Then tell me, why did you not answer when I questioned you?" He took another step forward, amused when she once again took a step away from him.

She was starting to panic. She didn't know what he was talking about. She couldn't focus, she was too scared. " W-what question?"

He ran a finger over the pulse in her neck, delighted in the shivered response she gave. "I asked if you missed me . . ."

If her eyes could have widened any more than they were, they would have widened considerably. "W-what?! I don't know you!"

She yelped as he pushed her back into one of the many large rocks. Terrified as she found herself looking straight into his molten gaze. Unable to tear her gaze from the fiery depths, lit by the thrill of the hunt.

He smirked cockily, molding his body against her own. Knowing full well the uncomfort it would cause her. He heard the soft gasp as she tried to wiggle free from his strong hold. Not realizing that in doing so, the towel that had once been firmly wrapped around her petite body, was slipping with each of her movements. Unfortunately for her, Youko noticed immediately and with a sly smile decided against telling her. "Well my dear, I know you very well." He whispered against her ear as he pushed her harder into the rock wall. Satisfied with her quick, intake of breath.

"Y-your the one-"

"Who's been watching you?" He finished for her. Hiding his face in her neck, smirking against the smooth flesh. "Oh yes, my dear. And I must say, I find you very intriguing . . ." He stated, nipping lightly at her neck to emphasize his words.

She stiffened against him, even as her fists clenched in his white tunic, pushing against him with all her might. Her teeth grinding unpleasantly in her anger. "You jackass! Get off of me this instant!"

He gave her a startled look, blinking as his ears twitched in response to the very unchaste words that were being issued from her mouth. Getting over his shock, he frowned. "That's no way for a lady such as yourself to talk."

She glared at him, feeling her fear slowly disappear as her anger took control. "Well if you would just leave me alone and stop stalking me!"

Youko winced, pinning his ears against his head in pain as he fought the urge to drop her. He growled. "Woman . . ."

Kagome once again stiffened, hearing the warning growl issuing from his mouth. Her fear swallowing her previous frustration. "W-well if you would just let me go!"

He gave her a look that clearly showed his annoyance. "I'm not letting you go. So deal with it."

Kagome scowled at him. "If you don't let me go I'll purify you! So let me **down**!" She threatened, hoping he wouldn't smell her lie.

Youko chuckled, his spirits brightening with her idle threat. His eyes glinting in his amusement as he looked directly at her. "My dear, if you had the power to purify me, which I'm afraid you don't, then you would have purified me a long time ago." He gave another light chuckle, leaning his forehead against hers. His playful eyes looking intimately into her own shocked and fearful ones. "So if your going to lie to me my dear, I highly suggest you make one that would cause me to least question it's truthfulness."

Kagome bit her lip, not liking the closeness of their bodies, or the fact that she was barely covered. "What do you want from me?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes searching his own.

He regarded her for a moment. Unsure of what to tell her. Well, more like HOW to tell her. But it was basically the same thing . . . "Actually . . ." He said, his face inching closer to hers. "There is a great many things I want from you . . ." His lips brushed against her own, promoting a gasp from the young girl. He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes, seeing the swirling emotions within their depths. Fear, surprise, wonder . . . "You are an interesting one aren't you?" He said, not knowing, or caring, that he had just stated his thoughts out loud. Even as his lips, once again, advanced on her own. Kissing her softly, with a tenderness that startled him.

Even as Kagome's eyes drifted shut, unaware of the hand that was currently wandering up her body and to the hollow of her throat. Where his hidden desires were located, all contained in that small sphere.

His delicate ears twitched as he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Pulling away abruptly, parting himself from her sight as he, once again, found cover in the thick foliage surrounding them.

With the sudden loss of heat, Kagome's eyes snapped open just in time to see a silver blur make a beeline to the surrounding forest. Her hand lifted to tentivly touch her lips, falling to her knees as her disoriented mind struggled to make sense of what had just happened. But even through her jumbled thoughts one thing was clear in her mind. The weight that would hang on her neck, that she was so accustomed to, was gone.

Her hands instantly went to her throat, her hope dying as her hand closed on nothingness. She had been robbed of very thing she protected, and she had let it happen. Her bottom lip began trembling, as she fought to keep tears of anger at bay. What would Inuyasha say . . . A rustling in the bushes alerted her to some ones presence as she quickly got up and prepared herself. Her eyes widening as a familiar voice echoed through her head.

" Hey wench! I asked if you were done! It's been over an hour!" Inuyasha yelled gruffly, staying out of eyesight so he wouldn't be accused for peeking on her. Truth be told, when she hadn't come back with Sango, he had become worried. Not wanting to even think about what could happen if she was unprotected.

He could hear Kagome scuttling around from behind the bushes, gathering her clothes. " J-Just a second!" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. Kagome never stuttered . . .

It was then that the wind changed, sending Inuyasha the distinct sent of a male kitsune. Inuyasha's eyes widened, cursing himself for not noticing it before and making his way to Kagome with out second thought. " Kagome! There's a demon nearby!" He yelled, as he pushed the last of the bushes away, revealing Kagome, just putting her skirt on. Her flushed face twisted into that of guilt.

Seeing this, Inuyasha's worry deepened. Taking a step toward her as his voice rung through the silence. " Kagome? What's wro-" He stopped in mid word as his eyes widened in shock as the scent of kitsune that clung to Kagome's body, reached his nose.

Kagome walked up to him, her steps slow and unsure as she bit her lip tentivly. Her hands fiddling with her skirt. " Inuyasha . . . ummm . . . I kinda have to tell you something . . ."

  


**_(:)(A)(:)_**  


Yeah! Another chapter done! WOOT! Oh yeah! I loved that my opening song fit PERFECTLY with the chapter! It was fate I tell you!. And of coarse it only took me a month! Yeah . . . sorry about that! I got kinda mixed up when it came to the Youko/ Kagome scene. I just couldn't figure out how I should do it and STILL do justice to the character! It sucked big time! I've found that Kagome tends to be one of the more difficult characters to write. Simply because she is so complicated with her mood swings and such. Reading back on this chapter I find that even I am not completely happy with how it came out. But I also found that it didn't matter how many times I tried altering it because one just CAN'T predict how Kagome would act in that kind of situation. So I guess I'll just have to deal with it. *sigh* oh well . . . It probably didn't help that I had a whole freaking bunch of family events either. *shudder* it sucked big time. Any way, NOW ON TO THE REVIEW RESPONSES AND THE MUCH LOVED DISCLAIMER!!

inudemoness247: I'm sorry! I really am! I hope you understand my reasons though! I hope your still reading this! But as I said! I HATE putting out a chapter that I feel is not as complete as it should be. I hope you understand! If not I'll be sad! T_T

SuzumiTenshi: 0o! Of coarse you can! I would be honored! Go for it! You have my complete permission! ^^

Wish He Was Mine: Oh I hate those! _ but I always end up reading some because I'm desperate to read a new crossover. It sucks big time. And I'm so happy you think I'm doing a good job on Youko! ^^ You'll see some major changes in him later in the story though. But I'll make sure he's still in character. It's one of my big rules as a writer. So don't you worry!

silverkitsunekagome: She will! But in the sequel. Not in this story I'm afraid. But she will eventually! ^^

tomboy124352: God you have a complicated name! _. And yes he is! ^^ Possibly more so than Miroku! . . . is that possible? hmm . . . very interesting . . .

Carly k: phew! Well I'm glad you think so! I'm sorry it's been taking me a long time to update! I hope this chapter came out good for you too! And thank you ever so much for the great compliments! ^^

MikosWish: This chapter is a little longer *sweat drop* I'll keep trying for you though!

toki8: I love the dramatic ones too! There the bomb! I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible for you!

Red-Mage-Flame-Fox: Glad you like it! And thank you for the review!

Tsuki no Tennyo: Thank you! This story is my first priority since it is getting more reviews! So keep reviewing and keep it that way!

swasdiva: Hehe! You would have liked the scene that I took out! It was much more steamy! I may post it for you guess at the end of the story so you can read all the deleted chappies!

BlueDove: Thank you and here's your chappie!

Angel Of Life01: Thanks! ^^

Sango132004: Your welcome! I just didn't want you to loose interest or anything because you misunderstood. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if you were being sarcastic or not! (sweat drop) But yes this is a Youko/ Kagome fic. So no worries! ^^

anime-lavuh:Here ya go! You reviewed just in time to get the next chapter! Hurray!!

And now for the disclaimer. (sigh) how I hate to say it! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I do own a poster of Youko and Shuichi! ^^ And I can stare at them all I want so I'm happy!!! But of coarse reviews will make me even happier! And happy people make reviewers happy by writing!!


	4. A little Reaction

I want a little reaction  
how 'bout a kiss or two?  
She said, "Jump back honey,"  
I said, "no can do."  
-Blame It On You, Poison

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #4  
(:)(A)(:)_**

Night fell like a dark curtain, muffling the sounds of day as the forest quieted. But one voice rang through, penetrating the peaceful silence. "WHAT!"

Kagome cringed, her ears ringing. She couldn't imagine how loud it must have been to Inuyasha's ears. But he must have been to angry to notice his hearing, lucky her . . . "Look! I'm sorry ok! It wasn't my-"

"Of coarse it was your fault! You're suppose to PROTECT the jewel wench! Not just hand it over to some pretty fox passing your way!" Inuyasha yelled, his harsh words stinging even himself. But he continued on, not giving notice to her balled fists, as she hid her eyes under the curtain of her dark hair. "I bet you had yourself a great ol' time! So tell me! Was he a good kisser? Did you enjoy yourself!"

Kagome's petite figure began to shake, her unsure words being mumbled from her lips, as she tried to hold back her tears and defend herself. "I-it wasn't like-"

"MY ASS!" he interrupted her, his eyes were cold, unforgiving. "I can smell his stench all over you! So tell me Kagome, did you ever even think about the rest of us?"

"But I-"

"I WASN'T FINISHED! You let us all down! You-"

"I was attacked!" Tears pooled from her eyes as she looked coldly at him. Her desperation for understanding clear in her voice. Her anger toward him being directed in through her next statement. Aiming for his heart. "And you weren't there to protect me . . . " Her voice had lowered, but the tone had hardened. The over all effect turning into what could only be called bone chilling.

A pang of guilt it him. She had hit him where he was weakest. He wasn't there. And for that he could probably never forgive himself. What if something had happened to her? He would be failing her . . . again. Just like he had failed Kikyo. But what hurt him all the more was the tears that were now running down her cheeks. He knew those tears were because of him, and it chilled him to the bone. "Kagome . . . I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed, her eyes sealed shut against the flow of tears. Her arms wrapped around her small body, as if to protect herself from him.

Inuyasha looked taken aback, eyes wide in shock as he took a few step away from her. After all the time he had spent with her, after all the fights they had. Never had he seen her look so upset. . . never had she pushed him away. The mix of anger and despair had driven her over the edge. So far, he worried, that she would actually leave him. Something he couldn't live with.

Kagome avoided his gaze and walked past him, not bothering to rid herself of her remaining tears. Refusing to turn back as she made her way back to the camp. Not caring that Inuyasha didn't follow her. Not caring that she was once again wide open for attack.

(:)(A)(:)

He sat in a nearby tree listening to the whole conversation. Knowing full well that neither of them could sense his presence since he was downwind. He wanted to laugh at the dog's misfortune. After all, it wasn't his fault he was incapable of enticing young females.

Youko stifled a snicker. His golden eyes gleaming in apparent amusement. Though it was quickly banished as he smelt the salty tears. His eyes narrowing in displeasure, or maybe it was anger? He wasn't exactly sure. But he was upset with the dog. Knowing that it was he who made the young girl cry.

He wasn't even sure _why_ he cared. Seriously! He himself had just stolen her most valuable possession! 'But at least I gve her a good time . . .' His conscious whispered, making him smirk all the more, his male ego inflating.

He had been very satisfied with his performance. Even more so since he got a kiss out of the whole deal. He had actually found that he enjoyed it, something he had found was rare in the human race. Usually because they were so . . . unresponsive. Not that Kagome had responded the way that he would have liked, but she had relaxed immensely. And though she would probably never admit it to any one, she enjoyed it. He knew she did, just as he did.

He frowned. She would have responded had that mutt not have barged in. They could have had a perfectly good time! He sighed softly. Things just never seemed to go his way.

He looked down at the jewel shards in his hand, holding them up to his face as he examined them with little interest. He would never understand why demons from all over would give up their lives for such a small thing. If it was power they wanted, then they should work for it.

His frown deepened. He would never rely on such a unsteady thing. For if he had ever lost it he would be defenseless. The power of the jewel being stripped from him. 'It really is stupid of them.' He thought, turning the jewel in his hand.

He snorted lightly. He hadn't made such a smart decision himself. He had stolen the jewel, yes. But he failed to have a challenge when stealing it. The very reason he went out of his way to get it.

A smirk came to his face, as he eyed the jewel. Naraku had broken the deal. Which meant . . . he wouldn't get the jewel. In fact . . . He would give it back . . .

Youko got to his feet, perfectly balanced as he made his way back to the camp. Leaping from branch to branch with out the slightest hesitation. Though still being cautious enough to stay down wind from the dog. He would keep himself hidden from the mutt for a little longer.

It didn't take long for him to arrive to the campsite, actually he had beaten Kagome there. Not that it was surprising. She was only human after all.

To pass the time he watched as the two other humans talked lowly amongst themselves, careful not to wake the slumbering kit lying on Kagome's portable futon.

Well . . . they had THOUGHT he was sleeping. Youko couldn't help but smile, noticing that the kit's eyes were only halfway closed. His pointed demonic ears twitching ever so slightly, listening to the adults conversation. The wondrous ways of the kitsunes.

Youko chuckled to himself, as the younger kitsune below sat up, running past the startled adults. Probably smelling Kagome coming his way.

Youko's theory was proven correct as he watched the young kitsune launch himself in Kagome's arms, which caught him faithfully. Though Youko couldn't help but notice the despair in her eyes. But looking at the adults, he saw that they hadn't seemed to notice. Smiling and greeting Kagome as they continued to sit by the fire, admiring the scene. Only Shippo seemed to notice the difference in her person. Which once again had Youko preening in pride for his race.

"Kagome! Are you ok!" He asked in a panic, his sensitive nose picking up the scent of tears. His statement catching the attention of the two adults, who remained sitting, listening intently to the conversation. "Kagome! You've been crying! What did that jerk do now!"He asked, anger laced in his voice. It was always the stupid dog that made Kagome cry.

Kagome hugged him closely to her, a defiant tear sliding down her cheek. Her knees gave out as she kneeled onto the clearings rough ground, the layer of dead leaves cushioning her fall. Sending Miroku and Sango to their feet in a hurry, their concern for her obvious in their confused faces. "I'm sorry . . . so sorry . . ." She whispered into the boys soft hair, not seeing his panicked eyes.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion, before turning back to Kagome and the frightened Shippo. They kneeled at her side, Sango put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. "Kagome, what are you talking about? Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong!" The older girl reassured.

"Yes Miss Kagome! You have nothing to be sorry for! Surely Inuyasha just said something rash." Miroku stated, supporting Sango in her efforts to calm the devastated girl.

Kagome just shook her head, not looking them in the eye as she whispered quietly. "The jewel is gone you guys . . . It was stolen from me."

Silence pursued, as only breathing could be heard. The shock and utter . . . disappointment radiated off them in waves. The kit, however, seemed unfazed as he continued to hug and comfort his mother figure. "It's ok Kagome! I'm sure we can get it back! Don't cry!"

Kagome only hugged him tighter, as the young kit eyed her worriedly. Silently cursing Sango and Miroku for not helping him comfort her. "Oh Shippo! I let you all down! I don't even know who it was that took them! It's done! I've failed you!" She cried out, her eyes squeezed shut.

Miroku looked over at Sango who was currently deep in her own thoughts, not coherent to what was happening around her. Her shoulders sagging with her sense of loss.

He sighed. He knew well that Sango was torn right now. Having the knowledge that she had left Kagome alone, and the dread that came with knowing the jewel shards were no longer in their hands. Guilt and fear were weighing heavily on her.

Looking back at Kagome his eyes softened. It wasn't her fault, they all knew it wasn't. Though doubtless, Inuyasha would have told her so. The hanyou would never understand the torment that he constantly puts her through.

Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. "It's ok Lady Kagome. All is not lost. We will have Inuyasha smell him out in the morning. But for now I think it'd be best if we all got some rest." He said gently, thankful when she nodded in agreement. Walking over to her sleeping bag, with an ever concerned Shippo in her arms.

And so slumber fell on the shard hunting group, not including the hanyou, since he had yet to come back. All was quiet in the forest clearing, the only sound coming from the summer crickets that sung their song.

Not even pausing when the silver kitsune came passing through the brush, but instead cricking their complaints for the interruption, before going back to their melody. Youko paid them no heed, his golden eyes set upon the figure in the sleeping bag.

He looked down on her sleeping form, kneeling next to her. Frowning when he saw that the kit was laying right next to her. Something that would definitely make things harder for him.

His brows furrowed as he examined the situation. After further contemplation he sighed dejectedly. He really didn't want to take this coarse of action, but seeing as the situation left him no choice, what else was he to do?

Looking over his shoulder, he watched the other two ningens' chests rise in fall in the steady beat of slumber. Confident that they would not awaken and disturb his plans, he turned back to the miko and her kit.

Slowly placing a hand over the woman's mouth, he muffled her cry when she woke up. Her eyes wide with fear as she began to struggle within his strong grasp.

He picked her up swiftly, pressing her back against his firm chest. Her cries of protest still muffled by his firm hand. Doing this all quick enough so that she would not disturb the sleeping child. Who only rolled over, mumbling nonsense. Still in the confines of sleep. Much to Youko's relief. For though he could undoubtedly deal with the kit without problem, it would most definitely be easier if he only had to deal with one being fighting against him.

With that thought he felt a sharp pain in his shin. Scowling down at the troublesome bundle he held, he was greeted by two endless blue orbs of fury. The flames of her rage licking at the irises of the cerulean orbs.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were y-" She back kicked him again, cutting him off purposely. Glaring defiantly at her captor, who glared full heartedly back at her. A soft growl of warning admitting from his throat.

"Then I suppose you don't want your shards back." He stated slyly, watching as her hostility diminished. Leaving a wide eyed and eager girl in it's wake. He stifled a chuckle.

Looking over his shoulder he once again made sure that everyone was still asleep he turned his attention back to her. "Listen closely miko." He whispered in her ear, as if preaching a small child. "We'll discuss this farther from the camp, I do not wish for the others to be awakened." He paused, feeling her heart pounding as she nodded lightly. Turning her around he brought his face close to hers, ignoring her discomfort as he looked her in the eye firmly. "Now I'm going to remove my hand. You won't make a sound, and you will follow me. Understood?" He demanded softly.

Kagome stared at him, seemingly in awe at the man before her. Her opinion of him having been changed dramatically. What she once saw as a heartless horny kitsune thief, she now saw as a courteous gentleman! It was mind boggling. She nodded slowly, fully intending to keep to the deal.

Seeing this, Youko tentatively removed his hand, bringing it down to his side as he watched her. True to her word, she remained silent, looking at him expectantly.

He nodded in approval, taking her small wrist in his large hand, steering her through the thick foliage as he seeked a private place to talk. Finally finding it in a grove of trees, far out of the others hearing range.

Letting go of her wrist, he leaned languidly against one of the many great trees surrounding them. Watching her in interest as she looked around, observing the natural beauty of their surroundings before her attention was once again pulled to the demon in front of her. "I shall give you the shards back. But for a price." He stated nonchalantly, examining his nails. Looking up at her from the corner of his eyes.

Kagome frowned, eyeing him suspiciously. "What kind of price . . ."

Youko smirked at her, making her distrust him even more. "One. I become part of your odd little shard hunting group." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a finger. His eyes glinting in amusement. "Ah ah ah! Wait till I am done." He scolded, amused when she folded her arms under her breasts and pouted childishly, waiting for him to continue.

"Second. I am to train you in how to defend yourself against a thief." He cracked an eye open, metering her expression. Pleased to find her shocked.

"But why? Why would you go through all the trouble to steal something. Then give it back, and further more! Teach me to keep it from happening again! What is your motive!!" She inquired loudly. Frustrated that she couldn't figure out what his intentions were. Her feelings intensifying when he smiled at her.

"My dear. I am the greatest thief ever known in feudal Japan! I have successfully robbed demon lords from right under their noses and lived to show off my prize!" He boasted, waving his arms in exaggeration of his tale. "Things get boring when things are too easily taken! So I came here. Hoping to find a challenge." He looked her up and down with scalding eyes, before sighing dejectedly. "Something I did **not** find in the least!"

He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a tree. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh you poor baby!" She cooed, sarcasm dripping off her words.

He looked up at her, clearly offended. His ears twitching and . . . ears . . . For the first time since meeting him, Kagome noticed them. And boy did the fuzzy little appendages call her. Forgetting the possible danger she reached up, ignoring his look of surprise as she cupped one in each hand. Using her thumb to massage them in small circles.

Youko let out a small yelp of surprise. No one had dared to touch his ears before! And here this ningen _woman_ just walked up to him! He might have growled at her . . . if his vocals weren't busy purring at the moment.

"Mmmmm . . . a little to the right . . . yes! Right there . . . mmm perfect . . ." He droned, pushing his head into her lovely hands. Unconsciously lowering so that she could reach easier. His mind unable to focus as he gave himself into the pleasure of her skilled hands.

Kagome giggled. No longer feeling threatened by him, but rather . . . comforted. It would seem that she had misjudged him. Though not necessarily without reason . . . he did rob her after all . . . and stole her first kiss . . .

Realization dawned on her and her hands ceased there work. 'That's right! That horny bastard had stolen her first kiss!' She thought angrily, scowling at the person in thought.

Youko looked up at her, a small pout on his lips. "Hey! Why did you stop!"He whined, unprepared for the hand that slapped him right across the cheek before he could even get his wits about him.

He looked up her, shock clear in his features, as he lifted a hand to the offending hand mark on his cheek. She simply looked down at him, a smug look on her face. "That's for stealing my first kiss!" She huffed, turning her back to him. Her arms crossed under her chest.

Youko continued to stare at her. Not believing that this . . . this . . . Wretch! Would dare SLAP him! His eye twitched in anger, a frustrated growl rising in his throat. "What the hell! You bitch! You slapped me because of THAT!" He snarled.

Kagome spun on her heel, facing him with flaming eyes. "THAT!! What do you mean THAT! Do you know how IMPORTANT it is for a girl! Getting her first kiss!! You . . . you . . . Kinky kitsune!!" She steamed, not daring to raise her voice too loud. The lingering fear that they would be heard resting within her.

He blinked at her, his head tilted to the side in undeniable curiosity. "Kinky? I do not know this word . . . what does it mean?"

Kagome's face flamed at his innocent question. Her embarrassment mortifying her as she stuttered. "W-well . . . it umm . . . let's get back on topic!" She said hastily, her face still burning. "I agree to your terms." She stated, raising her head in a proud manner. Though the tint of pink could still be found on her cheeks.

Youko rejoiced inside. Seeing as how flustered he got her, loving the tint of pink she had taken. He smiled seductively at her, taking a step toward her petite figure. Seeing, but not caring about the suspicious look she was giving him. Taking the jewel and the chain out of his pocket he let it dangle in front of her. She eyed it in want, though she tried to hide her desire by looking back at him.

Taking an end in each hand he clasped it around her neck, thankful that she had lifted her hair. He hadn't felt in the mood to attempt untangling the mess it would have caused.

She looked up at him, fidgeting under his gaze. "Ummm . . . are you going to move?" She asked, not liking their close proximity after their last . . . encounter.

Youko smirked, knowing what she was thinking. He placed two hands on her shoulders, bringing himself nose to nose with the young girl. "You don't have to fear me." He stated firmly, before a sly smile appeared on his youthful features. "For though I could take you right here and now . . ." He felt her stiffen, and decided to put her discomfort to an end. "I won't." He straightened, having to tilt his head down to look at her, a smile still on his lips. "Were partners now remember?"

Kagome nodded slowly, though her fears were put to rest. He could very well have just killed her at the hot springs . . . he could kill her right now if he wanted. And for that . . . she trusted him. Against her better judgment, but she still trusted him.

He smiled slyly at her, almost tauntingly as he raised his hand dangling . . . her shards.

Kagome gasped, her hands flying to her neck. Once again landing on nothing but air. She glared at his smiling figure. "OH! You jerk! You despicable, conniving-"

He shushed her, placing a finger upon her smooth lips. His grin never fading. "Now now. This was part of our agreement! You agreed to let me train you. This is part of the training! And to enforce your training. Each time I steal the shards from you, you my dear Kagome will have to pay a price . . ." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, but the girl didn't seem to notice as she once again took on her pouting stance.

"Fine! What's the price?" She asked bluntly. Not seeing the lecherous glow his eyes took. Or the way he ran his tongue over his upper lip.

"Actually my dear, dear Kagome . . ." He paused, making sure he had her attention before continuing. Seeing that he had it, he went on. "What I ask for is quite simple . . ."

Kagome was now eyeing him suspiciously. She had already come to find that the easiest way to predict his thoughts was expecting the unexpected. "And that would be?"

He smirked at her, once again bringing their faces closer together. "Just a little kiss." He purred, his eyes taking on their seductive glow as he eyed her lush lips.

Kagome's eyes widened, before narrowing, but she didn't move away from him. "You pervert . . ." She accused through grinding teeth.

His amusement only increased. "A very clever pervert." He stated arrogantly.

Kagome glared at him. "Probably too damn clever for your own good . . ." When all she got was a wider smile, she sighed. "Fine!" And with that she leaned forward, tentatively pulling back just before their lips touched before going forward again.

Just as their lips touched she prepared to pull back. But Youko had different plans . . .

Placing one hand on the small of her back he pulled her closer to him, molding their bodies together. Even as the other hand went to the back of her head, forcing her to stay in contact.

Kagome gasped in her surprise. A action that she soon learned was a mistake as he took full advantage of her open mouth to plunder it's depths with his wicked tongue. The sensation was startling, sending a pleasant buzz through her mind. All coherent thoughts leaving her as she unconsciously tilted her head back to give him better access, and her arms looping around his neck. Bringing him closer to herself. To which he purred in approval, even has his tongue danced in her mouth.

Tentatively she responded, unsure of what exactly to do. Being guided only by instinct and the encouraging actions from the demon before her.

The hand that had been on Kagome's back slowly began to creep it's way up to her breast. A mistake on his part as her eyes shot open, her mind once again clear as she quickly pulled back.

Panting heavily they stared at each other. One with wide eyes, the other filled with what could only be lust. But little did they know that a third pair of eyes was watching. Narrowed in furry.

His voice rang out clear and cold. Piercing through the night, just as his fisted claws pierced through the first skin of his hand. Leaving small droplets to drip to the ground. "What the hell is going on."

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

O_O . . . this is the longest chapter I have EVER written . . . fifteen pages . . . wholly crap . . .^_^ ALL RIGHT!! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it was a little more in character with Kagome . . . I think. You guys have to tell me if she seems in character to you! T_T Otherwise I will constantly beat myself up about it!! So just be blunt and tell me!

On a more joyful note! I added a bit of comedy to this chapter. I just couldn't help myself! But I also wanted to show off Youko's playful nature. Give you a little taste of his personality . . . besides the sexiness that is also him . . . *sigh*

Well any way! On to the reviews!! ^_^

sunstar kitsune: I'm afraid you'll have to wait till the next chapter! Sorry! But I'll add a little humor in there for ya! ^_~

Skuld-hime: Hehe! I know! I'm an evil authoress! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!! . . . . shutting up now.

anime-lavuh: Yes it was! But he'll make it up to her! ^_~

TheFrozenCow: May I just say . . . I love your name!! Kickass man! And yes . . . no one can deny his sexiness . . . I don't think any one will ever try either. *drools* oh damn! can you clean that puddle up to? hehe! lol

piccolojr212002: Don't worry I will ^_^

BlueDove: Thank you! And thanks for the advice! Do you think she seemed more in character to you? I went off of her reactions to the whole Kouga issue.

: It doesn't matter where you put them. As long as they're there ^_^. And I am glad to say that I am your second reviewer in your new story! WOOT!

The Vampire Story Hunter: O_O now THAT makes me proud!! T_T it brings a wee tear to me eye! That is just great! I can't believe you read my story, loved it, but didn't know anything about the characters! Don't worry hun! I'll hook ya up! Try going to .com/inuyasha/ It should help you out immensely ^_^ Also. If you have Cartoon Network. The show comes on Adult Swim about every night. New episodes on Saturdays. Take a look! ^_^

ptbear: Oh! The future thing again! Ok. I'll tell you right now that she won't meet any of them in the future . . . in this story. I'm planning THAT for the sequel! ^_^ which will take place primarily in the future. So don't get too disappointed!

Kill-all-Flamers-210: Hehe! I like your name too! ^_^ and thanks!

Night of the Raven: Well you didn't have to wait too long! And you got an extra long chapter too! ^_^

Tsuki no Tennyo: Hehe! Well there you go! Did ya like?

Well that's all for now! And thank you once again my marvelous reviewers!! But before I go I have one thing left to say . . . I is poor. So I is no own. So I is sad. T_T. But I is think you no own either so I is not alone! ^_^. . . But I is still no own. T_T

Ja ne!!


	5. Tearing Down the Walls

Little by little, inch by inch  
Tearin' down the walls  
Screamin' scratchin'  
Tearin' down the walls  
Little by little, inch by inch  
Tearin' down the walls  
-Tearin' Down the Walls, Poison

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #5  
(:)(A)(:)_**

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome stuttered out, her eyes wide. Considering the furious look in his eyes she guessed that he had seen the whole thing. Well, at least the kissing part . . . but that STILL wasn't good! She suddenly felt queasy . . .

Youko however smirked and stepped in front of Kagome airily. "Why Inu! What a pleasure to see you here!" He taunted, taking a little bow. Amused when the dog demon growled back at him.

"You bastard! Get away from Kagome!" He snarled, lunging at Youko, his claws extended ready to kill the strange kitsune. Not stopping to think about what he had just witnessed.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled, her hands balled at her side. As her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, soon finding himself buried into his own crater. Groaning he lifted his head, growling when he saw the kitsune smirking smugly. "What the hell Kagome! I need to kill that-"

"You will not be killing anybody!" Kagome said firmly, crossing her arms. She wasn't to happy with Inuyasha at the moment, having remembered her treatment when she told him about what had happened at the hot spring. "He gave us back the shards! And he is now apart of our group! So your just going to have to accept . . ." Kagome's rant suddenly stopped. She didn't even know his name!

"Youko Kurama!" An awed voice yelled from behind Inuyasha. Scampering into the clearing on all fours came Shippo, stopping only when he reached Youko, looking up at him in complete admiration.

Youko smiled smugly, as he crouched down closer to the younger demons eye level. Ruffling his hair. "Well at least _someone_ knows who I am!" He gave Kagome a pointed look.

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "Well it's not like you ever told me!" She defended, shooting Inuyasha a look when it looked as if he was about to protest something. Content when he shut his mouth, though she was fairly sure she could hear him grumbling under his breath. Though before she could make sure Shippo had begun sniffing her clothes. Picking him up, she smiled. "Shippo, what are you doing her?"

He looked up at her innocently, big green eyes curious. "I woke up and you weren't there. So I sniffed you out!" Shippo stated, proud to have been able to track her down. "But Kagome, why do you smell like Youko? And why do you smell different? You smell kinda like my Mama and Papa use to . . ." He asked, wrinkling his nose in his confusion.

Kagome blushed deeply, hearing Inuyasha's growl in the background, she had an idea what the other smell was . . . and it was **not** something she wanted to explain to Shippo. Now or ever . . . she would have Inuyasha do that. When he was older of coarse.

"Well apparently it's because I'm a kinky kitsune." Youko offered innocently, scratching his head. Startled when Kagome's fist down at him, hitting him right between the ears. "OW! What the hell was that for!" He pouted, rubbing the top of his head. Wincing when he felt the small bruise. He was actually surprised she was able to cause one. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he had thought . . .

Kagome's face flamed, though they were all unsure if whether it was because of embarrassment or fury. "Don't use that kind of language around Shippo! He's a very impressionable child!" She exclaimed, glowering at him.

Youko pouted, his arms folded over his chest grumbling under his breath. "Well it's not you told me what it means." He defended, shooting the inu a nasty look, having heard him snickering. "I wouldn't laugh dog, at least I don't find myself face first into my own crater." He stated coldly, turning his nose up.

Inuyasha's amusement was quickly snuffed, he himself now glaring daggers at the kitsune. A soft growl issuing from his throat. His fists raised threateningly. "Stupid fox! Don't get me mad! Unless you want me to kill you of coarse." He stated arrogantly, a hand resting on the sword that hung off his side.

"You? Kill me? That is highly implausible. It would make a nice dream though wouldn't it?" Youko scoffed. Turning slightly into a fighting stance, his eyes daring the hanyou to attack.

"Stop this right now! Both of you!" Kagome shouted at them, holding Shippo to her chest protectively. It was obvious that both of the males were at their wits end, both ready to kill the other. "There is no reason for this!"

"Bull shit their isn't!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes still locked onto his opponent. "He'll just steal the shards again! Do you really trust the word of a thief!" He swiftly unsheathed his sword, watching as the blade transformed holding it out in front of him. Angered when the kitsune didn't seem the least bit threatened. But was instead watching him with a calm confidence.

"I suggest you listen to Miss Kagome mutt. Unlike myself, she has your health in interest." Youko stated coldly, eyeing the hanyou's blade with a bored interest. The hanyou's attacks were clumsy, having no thought put into them.

Inuyasha seethed, his grip on the hilt of his fathers sword tightening to the point where his knuckles became white with the strain. "We'll see whose health we have to worry about!" Inuyasha seethed, lunging forward. His sword raised over his head to make the final blow.

Everything seemed to slow down for Kagome, who watched with fearful eyes. Holding Shippo close to her she cringed, turning her head to spare her the visual. Afraid of what the out come would be. Waiting to hear the scream of agony, or the sound of a dead body hitting the ground. . . but there was only silence.

Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes widening at the scene in front of her as her grip on Shippo slacked. Before her, Inuyasha was suspended above the ground, his eyes wide in what she could only imagine as shock. It was only when she looked closer did she see the tangle of vines that were wound tightly around his body and mouth, both paralyzing and silencing him.

Her eyes followed the vines to Youko, who kept his cold calm demeanor, his entire right arm also wrapped in the living plant. She felt a shiver run down her spine. His cold callous eyes engraving itself in her minds eye. Before she had thought he was dangerous . . . now, she was seeing it.

"He controls plants." Shippo explained, his awe obvious in his voice. As he looked up at the older kitsune with wonder, his idolization for him evident in his young eyes.

Kagome nodded, putting Shippo down carefully. "Stay here ok Shippo" She ordered, not looking back as she cautiously made her way to Youko. He didn't move. She knew that he must have heard her coming, those ears must have picked up the sound of her approach. But yet he didn't give her any recognition. It worried her. What if he wasn't what she thought?

She tentatively placed a gentle hand on his forearm, her fingers instantly getting intwined with the vines, who wrapped themselves around her hand eagerly. Promoting a gasp from the unprepared woman, who immediately recoiled.

"Don't move." Youko ordered sternly, still glaring at the vines victim, also known as Inuyasha. "It will only attract them more."

Kagome immediately stopped struggling, biting her lip as she urged her self to remain calm. Watching intently as the vines slowly loosened it's grip though didn't not free her fingers. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. He had finally faced her. "Youko . . . I think you can let Inuyasha down now . . ."

He examined her closely, taking in her figure with expressionless face, that, for a moment. Nearly duplicated Sesshoumaru's stoic stare. Though the replica was nearly broken with the smirk that was inching across his face. "What will I get for it?"

Kagome mentally recoiled. By now she recognized that smirk all to well. And remembered the outcome even more vividly. She blushed. She still wasn't sure if the outcome had been a bad thing . . . she shook herself from those thoughts. Opening her mouth to protest.

"Hiraikotsu!" Echoed throughout the clearing, as the large boomerang sliced through the night air. Tearing apart the vines that connected the two demon males. Exciting a scream of protest from the plants. As they dropped Inuyasha unceremoniously to the ground before retreating back to Youko's hand. The vines coiling around itself as it steadily grew smaller to the eye. Almost has if it were eating itself, before reversing back into the state of a small seed. Almost like a chestnut in it's appearance.

The boomerang swung back to it's owner, who caught it easily. Skidding back as the force it her, stirring up the dust and rocks as they flew away from her. "What's going on!?" Sango demanded harshly. Glaring at Youko with untrusting eyes.

"Yes, do tell." Came Miroku's smooth voice, though it was tainted with distrust as he too eyes the kitsune with unease. His staff ready for use as he stayed to Sango's side.

"Who cares! Just fucking kill him already!" Inuyasha growled out, falling to the ground as he tripped over one of the vines that had been cut off from the rest. Earning a snarl from the frustrated hanyou who desperately tried to kick the remaining plant off of him. Only to end up tangling himself further. He glared at the monk and slayer expectantly. "Well are you going to just stand there! At least help me out so I can kill him!"

Youko resisted the strong urge to laugh as he watched the dog fall repeatedly. Though could not help the tight smile that spread across his face. "I thought we talked about this mutt. You can't ki-"

"Youko!" She shouted at him, her temper raising. Knowing full well that he was only going to start another fight with the aggravated hanyou. "Knock. It. **Off**!"

Youko sighed dejectedly, pouting as he kicked the ground. Much like the way he would when he was a child, when his mother would put an end to his fun. "Well you don't have to be so loud about it." He grumbled.

"Wait! Kagome! You know him!" Sango exclaimed, halting her efforts to free Inuyasha. Miroku too stopping in his work. Both staring at Kagome expectantly. Much to the annoyance of Inuyasha, who remained tangled as ever.

"Yeah! That's Youko Kurama!" Shippo stated from the sidelines. Missing the way Youko instantly puffed with pride. Preening in the attention. "Kagome says that he's going to be part of our group!" He voiced cheerfully.

There was silence surrounding the area, disturbed only by the soft growls that came from Inuyasha. Seeing, or rather hearing, no sounds of recognition Youko's prideful demeanor deflated. His shoulders sagging in disbelief. "You can't be serious! None of you have heard of me!" He gestured to himself. "Youko Kurama! Hello!? The greatest thief Japan has ever seen!"

Sango and Miroku looked at him blankly, as Inuyasha finally kicked off the last confining vine. "Feh! Like it matters! Either way I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha stated arrogantly, brushing off the dirt on his hoari.

Youko ignored him, deciding that since it would be Kagome who would secure his position in the group it would be better to keep in her good graces. "I can't believe this . . ." He grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the trees. "Even the kit knew who I was! And a slayer and monk don't!" He tsked. "Shameful. Just shameful."

Sango glared at him. "Well I'm sorry we don't have enough time for gossip. Were too busy trying to defeat Naraku." She stated icily. Not bothering to note Miroku's appearance by her side.

Youko opened his mouth to reply when Kagome cut him short. "Does it really matter?" She asked, obviously annoyed at all the bickering that she's had to put up with in just the single day.

Youko stood directly in front of her, pouting. "Of coarse it matters! Not only is _my_ reputation at stake. But that also means that the mutt is doing a horrendous job of getting information!"

Kagome rubbed her temples, beginning to feel the days events as she stifled a yawn. Seeing a flash of white from the corner of her eye she mentally sighed. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha slammed to the ground, halting his attack immediately. He growled into the ground. "KAGOME!"

"I told you before Inuyasha." She sighed, turning a meaningful gaze to Youko. Who was smiling like a fool, obviously happy with the fact that she had 'saved' him. "He's part of the team now. And team members don't try to kill each other." She turned on her heel, picking Shippo up as she began her trek to camp, looking over her shoulder. "Now I'm tired. So if you don't mind I'll be going to sleep. And don't you dare fight." She gave Inuyasha a pointed look, clearly hinting to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that! Did you forget that that damn kitsune had me gagged and tied, in VINES!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, pointing at the nonchalant Youko, who was smiling smugly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly in warning. "Inuyasha, you started the fight intending to kill him. And he retaliated with out so much as scratching you. So I'm afraid that you have NO argument. Now good night!" She stated, once again walking to camp. Not bothering to look behind her, Sango quickly catching up to her.

The remaining men stood in silence, watching the woman slowly disappear into the thick forest. Youko yawned, stretching. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired as well." He stated, beginning to follow after Kagome and Sango. Eager to play out some plans that he had in mind for a certain miko . . .

Miroku stopped him with his staff, abruptly holding it in the way of Youko's destination, Inuyasha coming soon as well to block the path. Both males looking at the kitsune with distrust, though a certain hanyou had an added murders glint to his eyes. Both unfazed by the cold look that also entered Youko's golden eyes. "Do understand. We can not trust you as easily as Miss Kagome." Miroku stated smoothly.

Youko glared down at the monk, his lips pursed into a thin line. He reigned his urge to growl, instead his hands clenching at his side. "Fine. I won't follow you into camp . . . tonight. However, tomorrow will be a different story." Youko said coldly, daring them to disagree with the deal.

"How about you just leave!" Inuyasha growled out. Memories of him kissing Kagome playing over in his mind. His true reason for not wanting the fox to join them. He didn't trust him with her. He would never trust any one but himself with her.

"Inuyasha that is obviously not possible. Kagome made a deal with him. Which means that we too have to respect her decision." Miroku stated. Stopping whatever argument would have pursued. Just taking a glance at Youko's stiff form told him that Inuyasha's constant insults and teasing would get his friend in trouble. "We will except your offer. However," Miroku lifted a hand in a fluent gesture. "If you lay an unwanted hand on either of the ladies . . ."

"I have no interest in your slayer monk." Youko stated bluntly. "You harass her enough. She won't need some one else." Youko teased, though his voice remained the same monotone droll. Though it did bring a small smile to Miroku's face. "I have however taken an interest in Kagome." Youko stated, looking at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "But I won't do anything she objects to. As long as it does not interfere with any deals we've made."

Inuyasha growled his hand itching to strike the proud youkai. "Interest my ass! You lay one finger on her again and I'll-"

"You'll do nothing." Youko stated coldly, interrupting the hanyou. "For if my memory serves me, which it always does, you left her." He stated an edge adding to the already hard voice. "You are in no position to tell me what I am and am not permitted to do. Now since the monk has wisely accepted the agreement, and I to his. I will be going now. Tell Kagome and the kit goodnight for me."

"Why you . . ." Inuyasha growled out, rolling up his sleeves to plummet the kitsune while he walked away. The only thing stopping him was Miroku. Who quickly held him back.

"It won't get you any where Inuyasha." He stated bluntly, releasing his friend when he felt his muscles slack. A tinge of sadness laced his voice. "And . . . he is correct. By leaving Kagome, you have practically given her to him." He looked at his friend, his eyes soft. "You told her to find someone else to be happy with. And it turned out that he may have found her. Be happy for them. . . You owe it to her."

Inuyasha remained silent. Part of him recognizing the truth, the other part wanting only to shred Youko till he could no longer be a threat. He looked to where the kitsune had disappeared. "Your right Miroku . . . I do owe her. But that does not change the fact that he will have to pass _my_ approval first."

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

Ok! There you have it! 5th chapter! Took my long enough huh? Sorry about that, Stupid family doesn't understand my need to write. I now have time limit. It sucks big time. But I'll try my hardest to keep this updated as soon as possible. And yeah. Oh! If any one could tell me why the hell my borders aren't showing up that would be great too! (see chapter one to see what I'm talking about) Oh! And I think I may be doing something a LITTLE different. If you guys like the idea that is.

I think I'm going to give out points, that's right. Points. To reviewers. For small things like 1. just reviewing. And then I'll give out more points for things like being observant and putting out ideas and constructive criticism! The person with the most points will have the last chapter dedicated to them. Not much I know, but really now, what else COULD I give you! So just tell me what you think of the idea. If you guys like it, I'll do it. And I think that's it . . . except for my glorious reviews! Which I will address . . . . NOW!

Anonymous: Sorry! Got to see the next chapter for that one!

Lady Kisa Sohma: I'm not really sure what you meant in your last sentence . . . but if you asking if anything important will happen in her time then . . . no . . . that's the sequel. Thanks for the review!

anime-lavuh: Yes it was! And he most definitely is! I think he may be to sexy for that shirt of his. (wink)

Bekkablair: Yeah! Plots!! And I don't think any one in their right mind would mind in Kagome's position! Well . . . maybe a guy . . . but they don't count unless they are gay! And you got the very portrayal of the line that I was trying to put off! Very good! You get a cookie!

TheFrozenCow: You. Yes you. You are very very observant . . . THANK YOU GOD! Yes I love Poison and all those other 80's bands! I'm trying to make all the the quotes Poison for this story since the title comes from one of their songs. It's been pretty hard, but since they did a whole bunch of sexual songs I think I can do it! *since Youko is both sexy and perverted!* And yes I do like Queen. How could any one in their right mind not?

ptbear: They'll be a little twist when it comes to defeating Naraku. But it will be great none the less! But I can't say to much, so keep reading and find out!

silverkitsunekagome: Yeah! I'm glad you thought so! And I hope you liked this chapter!

inudemoness247: You guessed right! And I'm glad you thought she was in character. It's one of my goals as a writer. So it means a lot!

sunstar kitsune: Hehe! Not if he can help it! As Kagome said, he is a 'kinky kitsune' (phrase created by yours truly . . . that means me.)

The Vampire Story Hunter: (smiles) I had been thinking about that, and I think I will use it. But Shippo will look at Youko as more of an idol than a father. It will be easier for the story that way.

GriffinWingGoddess: I know! That is a lot! This one was a little longer too! I is proud of myself! And thanks!

BlueDove: Yeah! And sorry it was a little late!

sha-chan: It won't be THAT juicy. But it will probably have a lime. Not a full lemon. But a lime. Now. I have updated for your sanity!

: Thanks! And I will definitely work on the fluff! (wink)

DragonBitchKiller: Wow! Aren't you enthusiastic! Well I'm glad you like it so much! Here's another chapter for ya!

storyspinner1600: That is the longest, and most helpful review I believe I have gotten so far! Thank you so much for your time! And I'm sorry for the whole, view switching thing. But I feel that for the story to be a success I need the reader to be in both of their minds. And the simplest way to do that is by going paragraph to paragraph. And I know! I have horrible grammar! One of these days I will probably go back and correct all of them. And no, I'm afraid I don't have any original work posted! If I do in the future though I'll be sure to tell you!

kagie-chan: Well this is pretty soon considering when you reviewed! And I'm glad you like my story!

Jin's girlfriend: Sorry! Took a bit longer than expected. But as I said. I have a time limit now+ school. So it's going to be tough. But stick in there with me! (P.S. GO JIN!!! WOOT!)

Baka KitsuneBri: Yes it is. And we will most likely get to the part where Youko 'betrays' her about second to last chapter if I carry out all my little plans. But I can't tell you exactly when! Sorry!

gurlhushere13: Well lucky you! I updated the day after you reviewed! Bet that makes you feel special huh?! And I just HAD to put that scene in their! It was just too perfect!

And that's all for now! Though I would just like to thank all my reviewers once again. It really does help, and that's the very reason why I spend so much time responding to you individually. Like I have spent . . . about 40 minutes, just responding to reviews. And I just wanted to let you all know that. Because that IS how much it means to me. And I want to at least give you something back, even if it isn't much. And with that said, I'll get out of my little uplifting speech and post this! Because unfortunately it's as close as I'll ever get to owning either shows. (sigh) But I can still dream! And so can you! So good dreams!!


	6. Laying Down the Line

_Stop beating around the bush  
You're just wasting time  
Let's get down to the business honey  
And lay it on the line  
-Body Talk, Poison_

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #6  
(:)(A)(:)_**

"So . . . Do you like him?" Sango asked her friend after hearing the details of Kagome's story. Including the previous parts she had left out when she told her about what happened at the hot spring. Walking close to her as if her nearness would help push an honest answer out of her.

Kagome blushed, but remained silent. Hiding a portion of her face with her bangs. Hoping to hide the blush. Unfortunately Shippo, who was currently seated on her shoulder, saw it almost immediately.

"You do!" Shippo exclaimed happily. Already concocting ways to bring the two together. He liked Youko after all, how could he not? He was a legend! Even if no one else in their group knew who he was. It was certain that every kitsune would. He himself could remember vividly the stories of the famous thief that his father would always tell him. His father had always laugh heartedly when he had claimed that he would become the next legendary thief. His mother quickly scolding him afterwards, though she too smiled. Those had been some of his fondest memories of his parents. And he was determined to get Kagome to see that Youko was _definately_ better than Inuyasha. Even if it was the last thing he did.

"I do not Shippo!" Kagome yelled, flustered. The deep blush still coloring her cheeks.

"You do too! That's why your blushing!" Shippo pointed out happily. His face beaming, despite Kagome's small glare. Instead sticking his tongue out at her, delighted when she returned the childish gesture.

Sango smiled at their antics. But she was still worried. From what she had heard and seen, Youko was dangerous. And she wasn't sure if she wanted Kagome to take a chance with him. What if he only broke her heart? "Kagome? Do you?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to say anything to upset her. She had already had a tiring day.

Kagome looked away. "I-I don't know . . . I know I'm attracted to him . . ." She looked at Sango and Shippo in turn, sighing as she looked at the ground. "But I don't know him. It's confusing."

Sango smiled at her friend. Accepting her answer with open arms. It was the decision that she herself had hoped she had picked. She didn't trust the kitsune, it was just so . . . sudden. It had been just Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and her for so long now. Hell, even Kirara was counted in their bizarre family. The idea of someone new just unsettled her, especially since that someone new happened to be a thief. 'Just like Onigumo . . .' The thought echoed through her mind. Was that why she was so against him? Was she really that judgmental?

"Sango? Are you all right?" Kagome asked worriedly, her concern for her radiating of her. The kitsune on her shoulder also eyeing Sango much in the same way.

Sango smiled softly at her friend. "I'm fine. I was just . . . thinking." She answered. Wincing when she heard the guilt laced within her her own words.

Kagome shared a look with Shippo, both not accepting the vague answer. "Well what were you thinking about?" Shippo prodded, jumping from Kagome's shoulder to Sango's.

Sango sighed, looking at her friend. She bit her lip, what if Kagome was getting attached to him? And she was right for not trusting him? Or worse yet, what if she said something and he was perfectly trustworthy? Would Kagome be angry with her if she spoke out?

Seeing Sango's hesitation, Kagome laid a hand on Sango's free shoulder. Smiling gently. "It's ok Sango. You can talk to us. We won't get angry . . . and we won't tell." She gave a pointed look to the kitsune on her shoulder. "Isn't that right Shippo?"

"Yes Kagome . . ." Shippo grumbled, pouting. He was hoping to maybe use some of this information to tease Inuyasha. But a promise is a promise. Besides, he had already seen what happened when you broke a promise to Kagome. And the consequences were NOT something he wanted to go through.

Kagome smiled approvingly at him, before once again turning her attention to Sango. "See? Just tell us!" She prodded gently. Though her undying curiosity underlined the almost motherly tone.

Sango sighed, but she gave in. Knowing full well that Kagome would never let it go until she knew. "It's just that . . ." She paused, taking a deep breath before taking the plunge. "I don't trust him Kagome. What if he hurts you? What if this is all some kind of scheme to-"

"I know." Kagome cut her off. Her voice unusually wistful, as her eyes stared forward into the forest. Seeing the shadowy figure of her cooking pots and the dead fire next to it. They had reached camp.

"But . . . if you know then why are you taking the chance? It . . . just seems unlike you to get over Inuyasha so quickly . . ." Sango asked concerned. Sincerely wanting to know what Kagome's reasons were.

She sighed, reaching towards her sleeping bag as she carefully unzipped it. Having to fiddle with it when it got jammed. "Because we made a pact. I don't fully trust him either, but . . ." She paused, the zipper finally coming loose as she crawled into her sleeping bag, zipping it up around her. "Sometimes the word of a thief is the truest. . . Goodnight Sango, Shippo. I'll see you in the morning."

Sango and Shippo shared a look, as Kagome turned her back to them. Drifting into a restful slumber. Both wondering what would come the next morning . . . .

(:)(A)(:)

"Naraku isn't going to be happy about this you know." Said a feminine voice from above him. Blunt, uncaring, and direct.

Youko chuckled, turning his molten gaze to the wind sorceress. "I'm sure he won't be. But this is what happens when deals are broken." Youko stated, his voice hardening. His way of showing his displeasure.

Kagura snorted, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Deal? Naraku never makes deals. At least never any honest ones. What made you think that your proposal would be any different?"

He smirked at her words, as serious and spiteful as they sounded. They only amused him. "Who said I believed that? I'm simply saying that my end of the arrangement WILL be met if he expects his to be. Very fair actually." He stated, never abandoning his well known smirk.

Kagura however frowned disapprovingly. "Naraku won't have it. He'll kill you before he let's you get away with disobeying him." Her hand instinctively went to her left breast. Where her heart should, and would be. Wincing as she recalled all the times she had disobeyed her 'father'. As well as the extreme pain that had come with it.

"Once again Kagura." He looked her directly in the eye. Daring her to condemn him again. "If he doesn't play by the rules, neither will I. You tell him that." His eyes hardened, defending his foreboding words. "He will know the consequences of doing otherwise."

"I follow Naraku's orders! Not your's fox!" She snarled. Jumping from her current seat on her tree branch to face him. Her defiance radiating off her, causing Naraku's scent to intensify immensely.

Youko regarded her calmly, his eyes moving up and down her body in a suggestive manner. "Well if you would like to stay, by all means. Stay." He purred. Inwardly laughing as he saw her reaction.

She growled warningly, but she could not hold back the blush that tinted her cheeks. Much to her disappointment. "Save that for your miko fox. As it seems your getting a soft spot for her." She ground out from clenched teeth.

He stiffened, but then quickly relaxed. Letting out a long chuckle which soon evolved into full out laughter. They deep sound hearty sound bouncing off the many trees. He wiped a stray tear from his eye, sighing. "Boy, I haven't laughed that hard in a while!" He exclaimed, calming himself down.

"And how is this so funny?!" Kagura snarled, her hand resting on her fan. Her anger rising to new hights. She had been angered before, but she had never been PUSHED to anger.

Youko smirked. "Why. It's just that I never knew you could get so jealous Kagura! I would have thought you would have known that there is plenty of me to go around!" He teased, giving her a wink just to infuriate her further.

"Why you!" Kagura opened her fan, raising it over her head as she prepared to release her fury upon him. She would have done it with no problem too. Had she not felt that familiar tug at her heart. Or where her heart WOULD be. Her attack stopped in mid stroke, growling her frustration. Which was further provoked when she looked up to see Youko's victorious face. "You got lucky fox. Don't expect it to happen again. I don't let things go easily. Just ask the wolf when you meet him." She threatened. Pulling her feather out of her air, and hoping on it with an experienced air. Leaving Youko to himself.

He smirked. "Well then. She seemed quite cheery." He joked to himself. Chuckling at the situation as a whole. Though he did wish she had stayed longer to explain who 'the wolf' was. He flashed a fang. That or to have a little fun with him. Or even better both . . . at the same time . . .

He chuckled at that thought. Jumping onto one of the surrounding tree's branches swiftly. Gracefully seating himself comfortably against the trunk as some of the branches moved to cover him from sight. It wouldn't do to die tonight. Oh no. Not when he had such wonderful plans for morning . . . .

_The next morning . . ._

Sunlight creeped through the canopy of the trees. Floating across Kagome's closed eyelids, causing her to groan in discomfort. Attempting to turn away from the bothersome light, only to find herself tangled within her sleeping bag. She groaned again, blinking her eyes open to the world surrounding her.

The camp seemed unusually still, everyone still sleeping soundly in their normal places. Taking further observation she realized why.

The small amount of light that filtered through the branches was only enough to see their figures. Making her wonder what had woken her up so early.

She felt a patch of warmth laying against her stomach, which she automatically assumed was Shippo. As the little fur ball had always acted as her teddy bear of sorts. Not that he minded. The child had always loved and craved the attention.

She smiled to herself, reaching a hand under the covers to pet his head lovingly. Though once her hand reached it's destination she was shocked to find, not Shippo, but a hand.

She frowned in confusion as she contemplated. There was no way Shippo's hand could be that big. But if it wasn't his then who's was it?

"Mmmm . . ." Youko groaned, nuzzling into the back of her neck. His hand on her stomach slipping down to her hip. Sighing as he stilled once more, still lost in sleep. Though his partner was now VERY awake.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!" And chaos insued . . . .

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

Yup. Another chapter done and complete. I tried to end it on a comedic note, and as far as I know, I think I succeeded! But yeah. The next few chapters are probably going to be a little more laid back, with a whole bunch of fluffy lining. But after the fluff . . . comes the sweet sweet drama . . . . oh yes . . . . beware. ALSO! Due to my overactive mind you will most likely see a one-shot appearing soon. From what show you ask? Well you know what? I have no bloody idea. It will probably be a Gundam Wing fic. Since I've been wanting to do one for a while now. I actually have a multiple chapter one in mind too . . . but that will probably be put on hold since I have other stories I wish to start before. Since I have been planning it for what seems like forever!!! But yeah. I may actually take a toll on what you guess want me to start on next AFTER the sequel! (so no worries, this story is going to remain foremost important since I'm not going to distract myself with other stories) But yeah . . . . Now one to the reviews!!!(Which by the way are almost up to a hundred!)

Bekkablair: BROWNIES!!!!! Hehe! Yeah! I didn't want to do the whole 'father' thing since it seemed really overused. Not to mention that Shippo wouldn't react that way to someone so soon. And I'm sorry about the error! Though I still can't find it . . . . (I'll keep trying though! Since it will bug the hell out of me until I do!) But just for mentioning it . . . . (gives her TWO cookies) Yeah! Cookies! :o)

GriffinWingGoddess: Yes indeed! Though I do sort of sympathize with him . . . sort of . . . it was mainly just to get him out of the way in a less . . . harsh way. Though I do agree. He had it coming! (Automatically thinks of the Chicago song) Oh damn it! Now it's stuck . . .

sunstar kitsune: Nani? I'm confused . . . but yes . . . Youko can be very scary at times . . . but very VERY sexy at the same time! Oh yes! (wink)

anime-lavuh: I know! Poor Inu! He and Kagome will still be real close though. You got to remember. He ditched her. So he's TECHNICALLY not getting ditched. Though it still bothers him a bit. He'll get over it though . . . after he gives Youko a long, demanding lecture . . .

Samurai Demon:God Sekikage: Hehe! You are very good at predicting things! It has been something I've been mulling over for a loooonnngg time! It will most likely happen in the next few chapters. :)

kagie-chan: Well here ya go!

Anonymous: Why thank you! And here you go too!

: I'm sorry! You got a little bit of fluff in this chapter! And alas, I did not write them! They are Poison lyrics. And I don't think him calling Kagome by her name when he was 'sat' was THAT ooc. I've heard him do that before. (nod nod)

Muki: Very very much trouble! As you will soon find out! Their will probably be lots of scheming! (snicker)

inudemoness247: Once again. Not to much in this chapter. But surely more to come. Especially since Kagome's little 'deal' and her punishment. ;) (snicker snicker)

Fox Gal: Really?! Oh! That's so sweet! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! :)

Baka KitsuneBri: I would do that but it seems to be a little overused. Plus you know that Youko would EVENTUALLY get it off. But I will take it into consideration. And thanks!!

sacaku: Ah. Yu Yu gang comes in the sequel. At least that's how I'm planning it. THIS story is taking place in the feudal era. With the exception of Kagome going home and such, of coarse. And thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!! :)

ptbear: Ah yes. Not to much happening, but yet some crucial points too. Wasn't the best I'd say. But then I usually save the best for last! . . . depending on your tastes of coarse. (shifty eyes)

Skuld-hime: Inuyasha? Yes she does! A very very VERY protective and jealous big brother!

Jin/Touya lover: hehe! That's ok! Were all perverts in our mind! Or is it our mind . . . (shifty eyes) Arigato! Fluff will come soon!

BlueDove: Hmm . . . I'm afraid I don't see the connection with Titanic. Though I haven't watched the movie in a long time. I'll take your word for it though! (wonders if gray is good)

Megan Consoer: But of coarse! If you think I'm going to ditch this story when it has near a hundred reviews you are very mistaken! This thing will go to the end! So don't you worry! :)

Lady of Chaos 2005: Well here ya go!  
  
Why?What?Shutup: Very! ;)

Youko'sVixen: NO! I'm Youko's vixen! He wuvs me more! ;) jk. I'm not to fond of Kouga, but he's good for a laugh!

Haruko 4491: Really? Who recommended it too you? (ponders)

Well that's it! . . . . I think . . . if I missed you, you can hit me on the head with the monks staff.

Miroku: Why certainly! ;)  
Me: BAD MONK! KEEP YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!!! . . . . AND YOUR STAFF!!

(Oh! And in case you didn't know all ready . . . I don't own shit . . . except for this story . . . for which if you steal I must warn you, you will have one crazy bitch on your heels . . . with a pointy stick . . . and some very sharp knives . . . Ja ne! And have a nice day!)

OH! By the way! I'm interested in getting a proof reader!! Any one who wants the position say aye! You get to read the story sooner! ;)


	7. Bridge Over Troubled Water

_When you're weary, feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;  
I'm on your side. When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
-Bridge Over Troubled Water, Simon and Garfunkle  
_

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #7  
(:)(A)(:)_**

Youko sighed irritably, trying his best to ignore the continuous droning that had yet to cease. Had he known that she would make this much of a fuss he would have spared himself the lecture and not have done it.

"It was rude, inconsiderate, completely indecent-" Really now! She was worse than his mother! At least his mother had a right to scold him! Not to mention that then he had actually done something wrong! It wasn't like he violated her or anything!

"And it was a total violation of my privacy, and-" Well there goes that idea. Youko thought as his shoulders slumped, yet another sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't help but wonder what Kuronue would say if he saw him now, being scolded like some kind of dog.

Speaking of dogs . . . he thought venomously as he glared at the snickering inu, who was currently leaning against a tree facing the scene. Right next to the two humans who had yet to lose their shocked features. How dare he laugh at his misfortune! He would have to teach that mutt a lesson. "Are you even listening!?" As soon as he dealt with the angry woman in front of him.

"My dear Kagome!" He stressed, taking one of her small hands in his. Despite her rueful glare.

"Don't you 'Dear Kagome' me!" She huffed, snatching her hand away from his, only to set it on her hip. Sending him her best glare. "You weren't listening to a word I said were you!" She accused.

Youko groaned, "I was listening! Really I was!" He quickly defended, already dreading the possibility of her continuing her rant. "You were just telling me how indecent what I did was!" He exclaimed, trying to prove himself right.

Kagome glared at him harder. "That was ten minutes ago." She bit out coldly, her eyebrow twitching in her irritation.

Youko gulped, quickly realizing his mistake. "Well that was because that part stuck with me the most! You are completely, utterly right! It was completely indecent of me! I give you my most sincere apologies." He stated smoothly, giving her a small bow as he smirked to himself. Smooth . . . very very smooth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, going to Kagome's side as he looked at her expression. Shocked to find, not a fuming girl, but a contemplating one. Was she actually going to buy that! He let a soft growl creep from his throat. Pointing an accusing finger at the fox. "Kagome! He's screwing with you! You don't actually believe all that bull shit! He's a fucking kitsune for gods sake!" He exclaimed despite Shippo's immediate protest, not even bothering to give either kitsune a glance.

Youko growled, his left eye twitching sporadically as he fought with his desire to share the hanyou to shreds. Having to strictly remind himself that he would most likely get an even LONGER lecture if he didn't. The thought of which making him shudder. How any one could go through that and keep their sanity was a mystery to him. He was on the verge of it and he had blocked most of it out . . .

"Inuyasha! What did I tell you about language! Shippo is a growing boy! He shouldn't be exposed to that! Especially since he's exposed to so much violence already! PLUS! I already explained to you that he _is_ a part of this team! Kitsune or not! Now, I will decide on what I believe, thank you very much!" Youko sighed blissfully. This woman was a saint! Despite the torturous talks. He sent the inu a victorious smirk, enjoying the snarl he returned. Though his look quickly changed when Kagome turned back to him, his face softening into what one would believe to be pure innocents. Though the real test would be if she fell for it . . .

She rolled her eyes, her hands yet again crossing themselves across her chest as she held his eyes defiantly. "Don't give me that look! I know very well that your not the least bit sorry!"

Damn . . .

"Further more," She started, holding an accusing finger pointed to his direction. Youko felt the inevitable dread clutch at his stomach, and couldn't help a soft groan. Wasn't she done yet?!

Kagome sighed defeatedly, her hand dropping to her side as the other came up to rub her temples. Her voice was weary, the groups first glimpse of how tired she truly was. The small bags under her eyes suddenly becoming more prominent as they looked. "Further more . . . . I have no idea what to do about it."

There was silence for a moment, everyone tense in the stiff silence. The soft sound of footsteps breaking the silence as Youko broke his gaze off the miko and to that of the demon slayer. Watching in a sort of fascination as the older woman reached out the Kagome. Sango . . . yes. That was her name. He reminded himself lazily, transfixed by the scene before him.

Sango laid a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, her concerned gaze looking into Kagome's tired ones. Youko couldn't help but feel that he was missing out on something . . . that the look they shared spoke volumes. But how could that be? They didn't have any mind link of sorts . . . he had checked earlier. Was . . . was it possible to really know someone that well? To tell them something with only a glance? He had never thought so . . . Kuronue and him had always been so close, and they had never been able to do that . . . unless with the use of some talisman. But looking at the two before him . . . he suddenly doubted his earlier conclusion.

They looked so . . . soft . . . feminine to the extreme. But for some reason . . . he didn't like it. They were not the contented females that he had seen before . . . but the darker versions. One broken . . . and one pitying the broken. He didn't like it. He wanted those bright blue eyes to sparkle again . . . to loose the dull gleam that they had taken on. He . . . he wanted to see her smile. He wanted the whole Kagome . . . not the broken one.

He didn't know how long he stood there transfixed by them, how long his thoughts wandered. But he was jolted out of his musings with the sound of the light voice. "Let's go to the hot springs, we have plenty of time." Sango urged softly, satisfied when Kagome nodded and took her wrist gently and lead her to the springs, Shippo perched on her shoulder as she headed out. But not before turning to give a harsh glare over her shoulder . . . directed straight at him. Yes, Sango the Demon Slayer. He wouldn't have any need for the blunt title he had offered earlier. No. This woman was not just a demon slayer, she was a dear and loyal friend. From then on she would be Sango. Not the slayer, but the strong woman he now saw before him. She managed to earn that much respect from him. Even if she didn't purposely do it.

"Ok fox boy." Inuyasha ground out harshly, leaning against one of the trees with his hands stuffed into the folds of his hoari, his eyes hard, though the tone was surprisingly . . . calm . . . the cold calm that he himself had used only last night. . . That cheating bastard. Stealing his tone now too . . . "Now that Kagome is gone I think it's about time we lay down some rules." He stated, not really caring to beat around the bush.

Youko scowled, not sure if he liked where this conversation was going. Though his words of protest had yet to leave his throut when the monk spoke.

"Do understand. Kagome means a lot to us . . . All of us. We don't want to see her hurt." Miroku stated softly, though a rough threat underlayed them. He walked up next to Inuyasha, who was now blocking the way to the hot springs. Whether they did that purposely or not however, was beyond Youko's reckoning.

Inuyasha let out a protective growl. "What Miroku is trying to say is that if you hurt a single hair on her head we will all rip you to unrecognizable shreds." He bit out, glaring at him heatedly.

Youko supressed the urge to growl back, though he was unable to control the way his fur bristled with anger. "If you really think that I would hurt her then you are severely wrong dog." He snarled, his lips pulled back to show his sharp canines. Demonstrating the anger that came with being accused of even thinking to do something of the sort. Well it wasn't a growl . . .

Inuyasha snarled back without any hesitation, his hand already reaching for the worn hilt of Tetsaiga. "Well sorry if I don't trust **thieves**!" He spat, as if the very word itself was bitter on his tongue. A sudden thought came to him, and he snided mockingly. "And I bet Kagome doesn't either!"

Youko's snarl raised, his hackles rising to new hights. Oh . . . that was the last straw! It was war now! "Haven't you heard? A thief's word is one of the most honest you can get! Though I suppose you may not have . . . those hanyou ears of yours probably don't pick up much more than a humans . . . funny . . . Kagome knew it . . ."

Inuyasha was about to replay in an equally offending remark, though he never got he chance.

"Stop it both of you! Your both being unreasonable!" Miroku scolded loudly, effecting both of the demons hearing. Though they did stop their verbal battle in return for heated glares. Miroku sighed, rubbing his hand with his free hand. Suddenly wishing that Kagome had not gone so soon.

"Now let's get back on track. Were wasting precious time, we only have until the girls get back." Miroku stated, sitting on one of the many rocks in the clearing, his staff jingling as he rested it in his lap. Just in case he had to knock some sense into one of them . . .

Inuyasha snorted, breaking his eye contact with the kitsune in front of him. Following Miroku's example as he too seated himself on one of the rocks.

Youko remained standing, deciding that to follow them would be giving into them. And hell would freeze before he did something as inexcusable as that. No, he would find out his information first. "So what is it?"

Miroku sighed, already seeing that the kitsune was going to be stubborn about the whole thing. "We simply wish to ask not to pull that . . . stunt you did this morning again. Or something of the like. Kagome is very unbalanced at the moment." He said lightly, putting a tea kettle over the small fire they had going.

Youko closed his eyes, taking in the request. "You mean that she is uncertain of herself because of the mutt." He stated bluntly. A statement that had Inuyasha to his feet with in less than a second.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Coming in here and lecturing _me_!? I'm not the one who has killed undoubtedly, numerous people! Not to mention the shit that you stole!" Inuyasha growled out, his anger rising once again. Though unfortunately, Youko's bitterness was much higher at the moment.

"Killed, yes. But _never_ have I broken a young girls heart to the point of how you broke hers! Every time I'm near her I can practically taste the sorrow in her aura. I have _every_ right to state the facts!" Youko snapped, his eyes blazing with his pent up frustration. He didn't mean to provoke a fight. He was stating the facts. And hell be had, if that dog said otherwise!

Inuyasha's anger tripled, his hackles raising. After all, what did the stupid fox know about anything?! He hadn't even been with them for a day! Though part of him knew all too well that he had made more of a point then he would like to admit. That's what angered him more than anything. So he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. "Aura my ass!"

He lunged.

(:)(A)(:)

Kagome sighed, feeling a rush of relief as the weight steadily lifted from her shoulders. Sango always knew what to do in her time of need. And her need at that moment had indeed been the hot spring.

"Feeling better Kagome?" Sango asked softly, as she walked alongside her friend. Her hair, like Kagome's, still damp from their earlier venture to the springs. All of their supplies held securely in her right hand.

Kagome smiled at the older woman in gratitude. "I sure do! Though I wish Shippo hadn't lost our bar of soap . . . I only brought one . . ." She said with a slight frown. Though in truth she didn't mind so much, though the rest of the trip would be a nuicense without it.

Shippo hung his head, with a little difficulty since it kept insisting on bouncing up with Kagome's steps. Though he managed a good sulky impression. "I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't mean too!" He apologized, for the third time mind you.

Kagome instantly regretted bringing it up again. "Oh Shippo! Don't be sorry!" She cooed to the kit on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault! I should have told you it was slippery."

Shippo nodded softly, still feeling bad for loosing one of Kagome's possessions. "If you say so Kagome . . ." He said softly.

Kagome smiled up at him. "I do. Now how about I give you some chocolate when we get back to camp? I'm sure your hungry." She coaxed, hoping to brighten his spirits. She never could stand to see him sad. Thankfully, as long as she had some candy on her, she probably never would. It worked like a charm.

Shippo instantly perked at the mention of sugary treat. "Really!" He piped hopefully, before remembering a certain something she had said last week. "I thought you said no chocolate before supper . . ." He said suspiciously, his hope suddenly fading.

Sango smiled at the two. "I'm sure Kagome will make an exception today. We've had it pretty rough lately . . ." She said. Though her words had more than one meaning. And seeing Kagome's sudden blush, she had guessed that she had picked up on the ultimatum.

"Yes . . . yes we have . . ." She said uneasily, fighting to keep the red tinge from creeping on her face, though at the same time knowing that she was failing miserably.

Shippo looked between them curiously. A small frown formed on his lips as he contemplated what it was that he was missing. Until light suddenly dawned on him. "Oh! You mean Youko!" He chirped happily, watching in interest as Kagome's blush become more prominent.

For once in her life she felt like being Inuyasha like with the boy and giving him a good one to the head. Though with clenched teeth, Kagome quickly disbanded the urge. "Yes Shippo . . . Youko . . . And speaking of which!" She suddenly started, a threat being whispered behind her words. "You will not say _anything_ about this to him! You hear? Not one word!" She demanded, slanting a look at the kitsune, though she didn't bother to slow down her pace.

Shippo audibly gulped, inwardly wincing at the fact that she had caught him before he even had the time to do anything. He would have done it any way too . . . if it had not been Kagome who had been the one threatening. He didn't care what Inuyasha said . . . Kagome was just plain scary when she was mad. And doing something that she deliberately said _not_ to do was suicidal. "Y-yes Kagome! Not a word!" He made a zipping motion with his hand, the way he had seen Kagome do it a couple times before. "My lips are sealed!" He promised.

Kagome nodded approvingly. "Good! Now let's get back, I'm starting to feel hungry. How about you Sango?" She asked brightly, her earlier mood vanishing.

Sango laughed nervously. She should have gotten use to Kagome's mood swings by now, though she doubted she ever would. Her stomach gave a soft growl, reminding her of the topic at hand. She laid a hand over it gently, inwardly trying to quiet it. "Yes . . . I believe I am." She looked back up at Kagome. "What do you suggest we make this morning Kagome?" Sango asked.

Shippo nodded, repositioning himself on Kagome's shoulder in an effort to avoid the tingling his left foot got in his earlier position. "Yeah! What are we going to eat?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Kagome put a finger to her lip as she thought about it. Her legs starting to ache dully as she climbed up the final hill that would lead them to camp. "Well . . . I suppose we'll have to make some Ramen for Inuyasha." She said with a roll of her eyes. "God knows he won't have it otherwise. And I suppose we could-" She stopped, her feet slowing to a halt as she stared ahead of her with her mouth parted delicately. Wide eyes taking in the scene. Unaware that the kitsune on her shoulder had the same look.

Sango eyed them curiously, she herself having been a couple feet behind them. "What's wron- oh . . ." She stopped herself as she too witnessed the sight before her.

There before them sat Youko and Miroku, both of which were sipping tea calmly as they spoke. It would have been a rather peaceful, and uneventful scene if Inuyasha wasn't binded and hanging from one of the trees.

"What's going on here . . ." Kagome asked quietly, a hand suspended by her mouth as she looked at the struggling Inuyasha with wide eyes.

A normal humans ears wouldn't have been able to pick up her soft inquiry. But Youko wasn't a human.

He jumped up, startled at her sudden appearance, dropping his cup of tea in the process. His eyes darting back and forth between Kagome and the rather irritated Inuyasha. Who was promptly dropped by the vines that held him, causing a loud snarl to come from the immobile hanyou. Not that Youko noticed, he was too busy worrying about his life. "He started it! I swear!" He defended, pointing a clawed finger to the bundle to his right. A sort of panic etched into his features. "You can even ask Miroku!"

Kagome continued to stare blankly at him for a moment longer before her shoulders started shaking, her expression hidden from him by the curtain of black hair that obstructed his view. A noise bubbled from her throat, and he was able to see the flash of a tear drop before she threw her head back.

She was laughing . . .

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

Another chapter done! It's going a lot slower than I though it would. _ But relationships take time people! There WILL be fluff in the next chapter. I PROMISE!! Also! This probably seemed like an uneventful chapter . . . but I encourage you to look a little harder. If you must have a clue, it would be to look at the last line and go from there in order to see the REAL significance to it. So tell me in a review if you actually found it! (And I'll tell you all if your right!) Speaking of reviews! On to . . . them . . . . yes . . . But before that . . . Let's give a big ol' thank you to my new proof reader . . . *drum roll* . . . Bekkablair!! Woot! Give her a thank you folks!!

Inudemoness247: KOUGA will have a very . . . amusing and surprising entrance in the next few chapters. Well . . . at least that's what I'm PLANNING. Things don't seem to go my way in this fics. XD not that that's a bad thing, I just keep getting bombarded with these ideas! It's going to be tough fitting them all in. I know for a fact that Kouga will indeed make an entrance . . . the question is more like . . . when . . . but I'm sure you'll love it! ^_^

GriffinWingGoddess: Hehe! I gave him the WORST kind of torture!! Lectures! *shudder* They are not fun AT all! _

Why?What?Shutup: Yes indeed! Not that he feels that it's a big thing. I mean! He didn't do anything right?! XD Silly kitsune! He's going to learn a lot about human behavior in the next few weeks!

gurlhushere13: I'm glad you think so! XD and YES! She will meet him in the future! But it will be in the sequel! And actually . . . it's going to be really dramatic by then . . . I'm afraid there won't be as much humor . . . but I'm sure I'll be able to incorporate some! :)

: Yes it was! XD. Though this one kind of left you hanging too . . . but I think the last one was worse. XD

Night of the Raven: But of coarse!

Sunstar Kitsune: Ah! But it all depends on if the hentai's don't get too greedy . . . MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!! So many possibilities!

Bekkablair: You were feeling very random that day hm? XD would it happen to have something to do with the cookies? And yes! I would welcome him as well! Hell! I'd throw him a big ol' welcome party! . . . except not . . . because I think it would be much better if it was a private . . . welcoming . . . party . . . . yes. ;)

Angelbratt: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Dragon_Inu_Bitch: I'm sorry . . . but you have to remember too . . . they are just PLANS! ;) no need for worries!

HGI: Uh . . . . . (is very confuzled) . . . . DX

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: Very rhetorical. And once again, you WIll meet other YYH members! I promise! This story is just the introduction for the next! ;) I just can't wait to see Hiei!

JF8201: Ah! There was a huge time difference between those two scenes. Since he had promised that he wouldn't go to camp that NIGHT, he decided to simply go in the morning. XD I just love my conniving little genius!

Baka KitsuneBri: Yes indeed! :) I don't know about the whole sleep thing. But I'm sure that he didn't NEED to sleep. Probably just a luxury for some of the older demons. Though keep in mind too, Youko isn't too extremely old in this story. Actually I think his age is very debatable. DX Since every site I go to has a different age . . . but yeah. In this one he sleeps, even if he doesn't necessarily need to. Very good observation!

anim-lavuh: But of coarse I did! Though I did leave out a few details I was going to use. T_T But I think it came out pretty decent!

Haruko 4491: Hmm . . . a very good guess. Though I'm afraid that wasn't what I myself was going for. I think it's more along the lines that he's sexy, single, and infuriating. XD

Jin/Touya Lover: On the contrary! The truth is much better than a lie! XD I made this chapter a little longer, I felt bad for keeping you guys hanging so long DX. And I've seen a bit of Ranma, not a lot though unfortunately. As for Kouga . . . I don't know . . . he just grates on my nerves sometimes with the whole 'I love you act' probably just because it would piss me off if someone actually did that to me though XD. And sorry about the proof reading! Maybe I'll send you some chapters too though! I just went with the first person to ask. DX sumimasen! (sorry!)

Tsuki Yume BlueDove: Ok, then thank you very much! XD I thought it was a compliment but I didn't want to seem cocky if it wasn't!

Fallen-666-Angel: Thanks for the compliment! XD though I'm afraid I found my proof reader! Sorry!

kagie-chan: Thanks! Glad to know that you liked it! XD

ptbear: Thanks! I'm going to try and work at a quicker pace, seeing as how slow it's going. But hopefully I'll finish it my next March at the latest. I think it's going to end up being more than twelve chapters though XD

storyspinner1600: I know! My grammar is extremely crappy! DX I get so worked up with what's happening in the story that I completely blank out to what I'm actually typing. Same thing when I'm proofreading it! I get so worked up with sensory details and such! (Of which I still need to work harder on . . .) Thanks for another review!

silver starlight kitsune: _ wow! You really did want more! XD

Pickle Hair: I know what you mean! It's hard to find some good ones. Though I must recommend 'By Any Other Name' if you like this, I'm sure you'll love her work! It's one of my favorite fics. XD

Twin dragons of hope: I know! Making the chapters longer is one of my current goals. I hope to get at least one page longer each chapter, but we'll see how it goes. XD And I didn't even consider Sesshoumaru's reaction . . . hmm . . . this will definitely give me something to contemplate . . .

Kurai-demon: Yeah! I'm on a favorites list! XD 8/ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's mine!! I bought him at the man auction!! T_T I spent all my money too! (btw. The man auction was a auction that me and my friends had where we auctioned off anime hotties) Thanks for the review! Oh! And by the way . . . I called both Youko AND Shuichi at the man auction! HAH!

Delphine Pryde: Thanks! XD I'm rather proud of my 'kinky kitsune' as Kagome so politely put it!

Celestrial youkai: Thanks! I don't plan on EVER leaving this unfinished! I personally hate when authors do that. If they don't have a lot of reviews then I understand, but if it's over a hundred your stuck with the story whether you want to or not. Not that I don't want to finish this mind you XD I personally, I'm having the time of my life with it!

Well! That's all the reviews! The 30 (I believe) out of 115!! That's pretty damn good if I do say so myself! (which I do.) So before I get sued I would like to state once again that I do not in any way or form (except for the man auction XD) that I do not own YYH or IY. Come to think of it . . . I'm going to put a list of all the hunkies I own on my profile page XD. Yes . . . that way you all will know your boundaries!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
. . . over it! XD


	8. There for You

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you  
-I'll Be There For You, Bon Jovi  


**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #8  
(:)(A)(:)_**

She kneeled on the tatami floor traditionally, her feet tucked under her fashionably. Her head bent as she looked at her hands blankly. She could feel herself trembling . . . and she hated it. She hated the fact that she feared the reaction of the man before her. But what else could she do? She had every right to feel fear, he held her very life in his hands . . . literally.

"So the fox wants to continue playing games then." The voice was cold, emotionless, a statement. That was normal for him, he usually sounded that way. Like ice, cold and smooth.

Kagura hated it.

It made it impossible to decipher what he was thinking, planning. The fact that his back was turned to her as he looked out the window only made things worse. Sometimes she could gauge his anger when she saw his face, his crimson eyes would narrow and his lips would purse. It gave her a fair enough warning to run. But not this time . . .

"Yes Naraku. The kitsune has banally refused to give you the jewel. He believes that you haven't fulfilled your end of the bargain." Kagura said, thankful that her voice remained steady. She refused to show weakness to anybody. Especially Naraku.

He remained quiet for a moment, looking fixedly out the window and into the world beyond the castle walls. He closed his eyes, a deep chuckle emitting from his throughout. He turned to face his daughter, his eyes flashing dangerously in the dim lighting. "Well then, we'll just have to play along with his little game . . ."

Kagura shivered, cringing as she found herself pitying the fox. She had warned him earlier that Naraku didn't like to lose. Now he would be experiencing the full extent of his competitive edge. "What do you plan to do?" She inquired, watching intently as Naraku walked over to the white baboon pelt that lay, folded neatly, in the corner of the room. Stroking the soft fur with a sinister air about him that provoked her to wince.

It was as if he were not stroking his baboon pelt . . . but a fox pelt.

(:)(A)(:)

It was amazing really. That one could easily walk in the back of the group with out looking suspicious. Though Miroku had given him a knowing smirk when he did so, the monk himself having done the same thing countless times. It seemed that the temptation to sit back and watch those luxurious hips swing as the woman walked was simply too great for both of them at times. Though the subject of their attentions did differ. His eyes never had time to make their way to the slayer, because they were constantly occupied with the miko.

Not that the unusual green skirt had made matters any better. It was a wonder that she hadn't been molested yet. With her showing off those long, shapely legs to the world. The skirt swaying with her hips, rising tauntingly before falling down to it's original position. It was enough to drive a man insane with frustration.

Though Youko was no man, and as far as he was concerned, his demonic needs suppressed any human males. A fact that, within itself, caused him trouble. It took all his will power to stay in the back and not walk up next to her and pull some more . . . oh what did they call them . . . oh yes!

Stunts.

Though remembering the incident that morning gave him the will power that he needed to control his urges. As wonderful as the experience was, recalling her distress afterwards was enough to keep him in line. He would much rather see her laugh . . . as she had that morning. Though the reason evaded him.

It didn't even matter that she was partly laughing at his distress. Though it did bruise his pride a bit, her happiness made it worth the damage. He . . . he wanted her to stay that way. When she was happy her beauty tripled, her face glowed as she smiled.

He of course chalked it up to the fact that he was a kitsune. For they of coarse liked beautiful things, so naturally he would like to keep her that way. Though part of his mind whispered a different reason . . . a personal reason. He be damned if he admitted it was right. Which it wasn't . . .

Youko frowned softly at the internal argument. It shouldn't matter. He was sent to steal the shards, not to fall for some human girl. Not that he was falling of coarse. He simply found her extremely interesting . . . and bright and beautiful and caring and - **no**! It didn't matter. She was a mission. He just didn't want to see her sad because it ruined her beauty. That was it, end of story! So he just wouldn't pull any more pranks.

Not that it mattered, he wouldn't have been able to do much any way since she was walking next to the mutt. Walking along with the pink device that he had learned was called a bicycle.' He had seen her ride it on a few occasions, and he had to admit it seemed to be quite a useful thing for humans to have. Though when he asked her how she got it, there was a thick silence. They didn't want him to know something . . . and the fact had been bothering him since that morning.

What could be so important that they wouldn't want him to know? All he asked was where she got the device, it wasn't as if it were some weapon of mass destruction.

He sighed. One of the curses to being a kitsune was the undeniable curiosity that came with it. If one didn't know something, didn't know a secret, they would strive to find out no matter what the costs. It was simply part of their nature. They had to know things. And though it was the reason they tended to end up in trouble, it was also the reason they grew up so knowledgeable.

He took another long look at the bicycle. It was something so unusual . . .so . . . unearthly. It wasn't a surprise that he was instantly curios of its origins. He cursed the device mentally for being so damned mysterious before turning his attention back to its owner, who was currently hiding a yawn with the back of her hand.

His eyes softened slightly, they had been walking for nearly five hours and she was undoubtedly tired. Especially with that heavy pack she insisted on wearing. Yet another thing that held his curiosity.

The mutt had offered to carry it for her, but she had politely declined. Though Youko could easily see that it was a struggle for the young woman to even remain standing with it's weight bearing down on her. He was surprised that none of them had yet to ask for a break. Though he supposed that they were all feeling awkward with his presence.

He sighed, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. Enough was enough, and he planned on making that clear. His strides lengthened purposely, as he quickly passed the slayer and monk, both of which looked at him curiously. He ignored them, instead coming directly behind Kagome. With a small smile to the kitsune on her shoulder before taking her wrist in his hand. Successfully stopping her as she turned around, looking at him curiously.

"Take your bag off." He demanded sternly, ignoring the warning look he was currently receiving from the hanyou a little ahead of them.

Kagome blinked, unsure if she truly understood. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned down at her. "Take your bag off, I'm going to carry it for you." He said bluntly, holding a hand out.

Kagome frowned, a hand laying protectively on her backpacks strap. " I can carry it!" She defended. Giving the kitsune a soft glare.

He raised a delicate eyebrow skeptically. "I'm sure you can. However, considering the fact that you can hardly stand on your feet, I will be carrying it from now on." He demanded already helping the bag off her back. Well . . . trying to at least.

"I can carry it! I am perfectly capable! Now let go of my bag!" She growled out, pulling on her end of the bag roughly. Using the remainder of her strength to try to rip it from his grip.

Youko scowled down at her. Pulling on bag sharply, causing his attraction on the other end to collide into him from the force. In turn causing her to glare menacingly up at him, of which he returned. "I know your capable! You just can't carry this pack!"

Kagome's eye twitched madly, as her teeth clenched. "What is _that_ suppose to mean!" She yelled up at him, tugging at her bag, even though she knew very well that it wouldn't be pulled out of his grip.

"It _means_ that I will be carrying your bag!" He yelled back down at her. His patience being driven to the edge.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!"

(:)(A)(:)

"Wow . . . This is possibly worse than when Kagome and Inuyasha fight . . ." Miroku stated from the sidelines, watching the two with an undivided interest. Slightly worried for their health.

"Only because she can't sit him . . ." Sango murmured, she too watching with wide eyes, holding Shippo in her arms. The young kit had evacuated the war zone as soon as he had sensed it coming. Which had been somewhere between Give me your bag.' and I can carry it.'

"What's that suppose to mean!" Inuyasha defended. Though in truth he was enjoying the argument thoroughly. The only thing that _could_ have made it better if Kagome had indeed given the fox a rosary. . .

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO CARRY THE DAMN BAG THEN CARRY THE DAMN BAG!" Youko roared, not giving her the chance to talk as he let go of his end of the bag in turn for swiftly picking the girl up and swinging her over his shoulder, conveniently ignoring her cries of protest. Not to mention that the previously argued bag that was dropped to the ground unceremoniously. "I'LL JUST CARRY YOU!"

"LET ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!" She cried out, fisting her hands in his shirt as she purposely yelled in his sensitive ear, making him flinch.

Miroku stepped up hesitantly, walking over the hanyou that currently lay on the ground laughing hysterically. "Look, how about we just-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They yelled in unison, leaving a stunned monk as they continued their bickering.

"Will they ever stop?" Shippo asked with wide eyes, he had never seen Kagome so angry . . . the arguments he always saw ended with a simple 'sit' and it was done. Unfortunately it didn't seem as if that would work in this case . . .

Though as if on cue, there was a sudden silence between the two. As Inuyasha suddenly coming to grips with the lack of noise, his laughter died in his throat, instead looking to them. Examining their still forms as they looked ahead of them. Kagome whispering something under her breath as the fox nodded slowly. "What's going on?!" Inuyasha shouted at them, jumping to his feet as he sniffed the wind. Which was unfortunately blowing in the wrong direction.

Kagome slipped down from Youko's shoulder with the fox's help. Looking at Inuyasha, licking her lips. "I sense some jewel shards coming . . . fast."

Inuyasha instantly relaxed, rolling his eyes with an annoyed groan. "The wolf _again_? When is he going to leave us-"

"I don't know who this wolf' is that you speak of. But I can tell you that what's coming isn't him." Youko stated as he looked across the horizon. Not bothering to turn and look at the hanyou.

"What makes you so sure?" Sango asked, though she had already readied her Hiraikotsu, as well as the fully transformed Kirara by her side.

Youko turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Well last time I checked wolves don't fly."

"Well then," Inuyasha stated, swinging his Tetsaiga into it's transformed state before resting it on it's shoulder and walking past Youko confidently. "I'd say it's about time we introduce ourselves then." He looked at Youko from over his shoulder. "I suggest you don't get in my way fox, I won't hesitate to make a blow if you do." He stated coldly, ignoring the disapproving look that Kagome shot him.

Youko crossed his arms nonchalantly. "I don't think you have to worry about that. I plan on sitting this one out and watching." He stated, his eyes never leaving the hanyou's.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Inuyasha sneered, ignoring the fact that the enemy was nearly upon them.

Youko smirked. "On the contrary, I simply like to sit back and watch you get pounded because of your poor fighting ability."

Inuyasha was about to retort something, but he never got the chance as a loud screech filled their ears. It seemed the vulture demon was ready for them. And so the fight began.

(:)(A)(:)

The battle had already gone on for at least a good half an hour, and Kagome watched it with hazy vision. The adrenaline leaving a fiery trial in her veins as she notched another arrow. Carefully aiming it at the currently grounded vulture youkai, who had just sent Inuyasha flying in the opposite direction with powerful swipe of it's beak, leaving her a clear shot. "**Incoming**!" She released, the miko arrow leaving a stream of purple energy behind it before hitting it's target . . . well . . . almost it's target. The arrow was meant to hit the birds beak where she sensed the jewel shards were but the arrow seemed to have different plans, veering downward and to the right last minute before hitting on of the birds shoulders. Sizzling as it imbedded itself within the bird, painfully purifying whatever it touched.

An angry screech filled the air, the shrill sound nearly deafening. Sango and Miroku dropped to their knees, cradling their heads with their hands, Quickly followed by Kagome who was farther away from the screaming beast. They could only imagine how bad it was for Inuyasha, who had flattened his ears against his skull, in a futile effort to block out the sound. Though unlike the rest of them, he managed to stand up despite the pain. Throwing a nasty glare at the kitsune who laid languidly in one of the trees, bitter that the fox was far enough not to be in pain.

Inuyasha let out a feral growl, gritting his teeth as he swung the Tetsaiga over his shoulder, readying himself to make the final blow. Only to look up to a scene that made his heart stop.

The bird was going for Kagome, and this time, Inuyasha was in no position to save her. "KAGOME! RUN!" Inuyasha yelled out, panicked as he struggled to run to her. Hardly noticing when the awful screeching had stopped.

Kagome looked up, relieved when she could lift her hands from her ears. Though it was short lived as she looked over to Inuyasha, running towards her. His eyes wide in what was . . . fear? She gave him a confused look, not understanding why he was frightened. That is until she felt a shadow come over her.

She gulped audibly, lifting her head to the sky and paled. Hovering over her was the vulture demon, it's naked neck arched back as it prepared the final blow. Kagome looked down at her fingers that lay sprawled in the grass, not wanting to watch her fate come crashing down on her. She was going to die . . . Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it wouldn't be to extremely painful.

They say that when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes. This wasn't the case for Kagome. Instead, the world stopped spinning, and everything seemed suspended and silent. Every second felt like ten, every minute felt like twenty. As if her brain was trying to prolong her life as much as humanly possible. She saw Inuyasha running in slow motion, the shocked expressions of Sango and Miroku and then . . . Shippo. The fear in his eyes as he too watched from a safe distance. Right where she had told him too. She felt a prickle of tears behind her eyes. She would be he third parent he lost. She sent him an apologetic look and a soft, bitter smile, before looking back to Inuyasha and mouthing one word. Goodbye.' Before closing her eyes and waiting for the end.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, hooking under one of her ribs as they bolted forward. Her eyes shot open, wondering if an angel had come to get her so soon. She looked up at her captor, craning her neck to see his face. Her mouth parting softly as she looked in a sudden stupor at her savior. Youko Kurama. She blinked, as if to make sure if vision was correct. It was, and with sudden urge, she reached her hand up, touching his face softly. Her last confirmation.

He looked down at her, golden eyes swirling in confusion at her sudden impulse. Though Kagome said nothing, watching her hand with a fascination as it traced over his lips, seeming to have a mind of it's own. She looked back into his eyes, which were now not showing so much confusion, as pure wonder.

And so the world sped up, leaving Kagome lost in the surrounding blur around her. Pushing her to grip onto Youko's shoulders. Beginning to feel the bruise that would be formed later that night from her rough rescue, she winced slightly. Holding onto her savior tighter as they landed on the ground roughly before he pushed off the ground once again, distancing themselves from the battle.

Finally he stopped, holding perfectly still so the disoriented girl could regain her bearings. "Are you all right?" Youko asked softly, trying his best to ignore the fact that current position was driving his imagination into full gear. He could feel her every move, every shaky breath she took pushed her rounded chest flush against his, the hot breath teasing his neck. The squeeze of her thighs around his waist whenever she felt she was going to fall, not that she would have. The firm grip he had on her hips and back wouldn't have allowed it.

Kagome snuggled into his neck, unconsciously making the kitsune's situation harder on him. She listened to his quick breathing, assuming that it was due to his quick rescue. Little did she know that she was the cause. She drew in a final shaky breath, closing her eyes as she fought to regain her composure. "Did you know that everything slows down when your about to die?" She asked lightly, feeling her heart finally slow down.

Youko sighed, relieved at the show of humor, despite the slight morbidness of it. "I'm afraid I didn't. You'll have to explain in more depth sometime." He stated, looking across to the battle now that he knew she was ok. It seemed that the vulture was intent on fulfilling it's revenge. Struggling to get past the hanyou and the humans to get to them. Youko frowned, loosening his grip on Kagome so she could stand on her own. Biting his tongue as her legs slipped over his hips before reaching the ground, her hands gently resting on his chest as to balance herself.

For a moment he believed that she would be fine, but it was quickly dashed as her knees failed her and she came crashing into him. Though with a little support on his part, she was able to stand on her own. Seeing this, Youko let go of her hips, taking a step away from her. "Stay here." It was an order, not up for discussion.

Unfortunately, Kagome had a hard time swallowing orders. "What do you mean stay here'! I need to go help!" She argued, her hands fisting at her sides as she frowned. Knowing perfectly well that she was in no position to help out.

Youko gave her a hard look. "You are staying here!" He growled out, daring her to argue back. Though in his heart he knew it was futile. She would refuse to be left behind.

He was right. "You can't tell me what do to! You don't own me!" She cried out, she could feel the prickle of tears in the back of her eyes, but she refused to cry them. Instead walking unsteadily toward the battle, right past Youko, who growled. His frame shaking as he suppressed the urge to slap some sense into her.

"That's it!" He growled out, picking her up from behind as he stalked forward a few paces. Bending down with some difficulty due to the furious woman he held, he was able to plant a single seed into the ground. Splaying his hand over the spot, he allowed the plant to feed off of his energy, feeling the roots grow rapidly beneath the surface, causing the earth to bulge from underneath them. It wasn't long before the deep red petals burst from the ground around them, silencing the girl in his arms abruptly. She was too busy watching the petals curl over their bodies as each petal steadily met each other. The result, a crimson barrier of petals. The protection was thin, letting in a small amount of light through the walls of the flower, but it was extremely durable. At least enough to protect one from a vulture youkai.

Youko set her down gently, pleased with the result of his seed. As well as the silence that came with it. "Since you seem to have trouble keeping yourself safe, it seems I'll have to do it for you." He stated, probably a little colder than necessary, but he was still extremely upset. She had almost been killed, and yet she wanted to go out and put herself in danger again. It was enough to drive him mad. "Now stay here." He demanded needlessly, he knew very well that she couldn't get out. Though he still felt the declaration was necessary as he turned to leave, holding a hand out as he prepared to order the flower to open.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here! I need to help!" She cried desperately, grabbing his wrist. Trying to do anything to stop him. She needed to help, if she didn't she would feel useless. It was one of the things she hated most, one of the things that she was that Kikyo wasn't. What made _her_ better. "You don't understand!" Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say, for as as soon as it left her lips, she felt him tense under her fingers. He himself turning so rapidly that she hardly had the time to blink before both of her own wrists were captrured in his.

"I understand that you nearly got yourself killed out there! I understand that it was I who saved you! I understand that you are unfit to even protect yourself! I believe that it is _you_ who fails to understand!" He growled, gripping her wrists tightly. Though he was extremely careful not to harm her in his anger, if anything her wrists would be sore. With that thought he let go of wrists quickly. Watching as she brought them to her chest and rubbed them, glaring at him coldly.

"Well since I'm so stupid why did you save me?!" She yelled back at him, her teary eyes widening as he stalked toward her, scooping her chin in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"Would you have rather me have just sit back and watch you die?" He whispered harshly, his eyes boring into hers. He could smell the salt that emitted from the tears that pooled behind her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. He would have normally felt extremely bad, knowing that he was the reason for her sadness. Hell, he had just declared that he didn't want to see her sad that morning! But he would much rather see her sad then dead, and right now, she needed to understand where he was getting at. Despite the fact that it took all his will power to remain angry at her, if he didn't he would no doubt give in. And right now, that was beyond unexceptable.

She wanted to look away, but his gentle but firm grip wouldn't allow her to do so. Something that only angered her forward driving her to say something she never wanted any one to hear. "If it meant that you wouldn't remind me that I'm useless! That my damn incarnate is so much better than me, then YES!" The words came came out before she could stop them, and she cried out at her own stupidity. Taking advantage of his loosened grip and turning away from him, crying softly into her hands.

She felt his hand on her elbow, trying to turn her toward him and she jerked her elbow away. "Leave me alone!" She screamed though her hands. Turning on him violently as he embraced her instead, pounding her fists into his hard chest. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE!" She screamed at him, before sliding down onto the floor, his arms still around her. This time her hands fisted themselves in the white fabric he wore, crying into his chest as he whispered nonsense into her hair, trying to soothe her.

She held onto him tighter, convinced that if she didn't he would disappear. "Y-you weren't suppose to hear that." She sniffed, closing her eyes blissfully as he ran a hand through her hair comfortingly.

He kissed the top of her head, giving her a soft squeeze as he lifted her further onto his lap, leaning back against the petal's wall. Satisfied that he did the right thing when he felt her snuggle further into him. "I'm sure I wasn't. Though since I did, would you care to explain?" He asked softly, running his fingers through her hair as he smoothed out the tangles. His chin resting lightly on her head.

She bit her lip, snuggling deeper into the crook of his neck before taking an uneven breath. "It's just that . . . everyone can fight you know? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, even Kirara! And-"

"What about Shippo? He doesn't fight." Youko pointed out, his hands leaving her hair to rest on her thigh and back, where he stoked her skin with a soothing thumb.

"Well, no . . . but he's just a child! I'm an adult! I have no excuse to be so useless to the team!" She whimpered, feeling her voice crack. The tears were starting to roll down her cheek again and she quickly raised hand to wipe them away.

Youko was at a loss. He had never comforted a crying woman before, not to mention hold one. He was in completely new territory, and in a panic, he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He turned her chin up and kissed her. It was soft, undemanding as he caressed her lips with his. The closest thing he could think of that would provide the comfort she needed. Though when he felt her slowly respond, he forced himself to pull back only enough to keep contact as he whispered breathlessly against her lips. "Your anything but useless. Don't let me ever hear you say otherwise."

Kagome sucked in a breath of air, licking her lips, an act that caused her partner to groan. She smiled softly, whispering a small apology. Knowing full well that he was holding himself back, and act that surely took a lot of will power. She pulled back from him, searching his eyes. "How can you be so sure? You hardly know me . . ." She whispered.

He smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand as he gave her yet another soft kiss. "It doesn't take long to realize your not useless Kagome. Your the very heart of this group, whether you realize it or not." He kissed her brow, he knew that she wouldn't realize the significance of doing so. That the simple act showed her his respect, maybe he would tell her someday. "Without you, there wouldn't be a group."

When it seemed she was about to protest, he held a finger against her mouth, silencing her. "Think about it, if you weren't here would Sango and Miroku have joined the shard hunt? No. And Shippo would undoubtedly be an orphan still. And even if they did join, I'm sure the mutt would have scared them away after a week." He joked, giving her a soft squeeze.

She slapped his shoulder, though she was smiling. "That's mean!" She chastised, her mood brightening. She had needed this for a long time now. But it had always seemed that she couldn't get it from Sango because she wouldn't be able to trust her to tell her if it was other wise. And she definitely couldn't have talked to Inuyasha. Youko was perfect for the job, for he was so completely unbiased. He said it like it was, and for that she was thankful.

He gave her a smirk. "Ah, but I don't hear you disagreeing now do I?" He stated, his heart warming when he saw her give a bright smile.

"I never said I agreed either." She said defiantly, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Causing him to chuckle lightly.

"If you don't put that tongue of yours back in I may just have to make some use of it." He warned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really now?" She asked, gracefully raising herself off his lap and walking to the opposite wall, before once again, sticking her tongue out at him. "I don't believe you."

He raised his eyebrows, stalking towards her and putting his hands on the petal walls. Trapping her. "Don't you? Or are you just craving me?" He teased, though in truth he was giving her the last chance to back out. Surprisingly, she simply raised an eyebrow, her tongue refusing to retreat. He smirked, his face lowering to hers. "I guess it's the later hm?"

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you in there? Kagome!" Youko let out a growl, he could see the hanyou's silhouette through the thin walls and he was beyond pleased. He turned an accusing glare at the woman in front of him, who smiled tauntingly.

"You planned that." He accused, a pout forming on his lips as he crossed his arms. Though he made sure to keep his voice down as the flowers walls had already begun to lower under his command.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know will you?" She teased, hopping over the remainder of the petal wall and greeting the hanyou with a smile. "Hi Inuyasha."

He sighed with relief, quickly grabbing the girl in a huge hug. "Oh thank god your all right! . . . You are all right aren't you?" He pushed her back, examining her with his nose. Startled to find the scent of tears clinging on her. "You've been crying!" His worried tone became harder as he gave Youko a hard stare. "The fox didn't-"

"No Inuyasha!"Kagome corrected quickly, already knowing what the hanyou was about to accuse. "I was scared and Youko comforted me." She said, smiling at the said person, who gave a quick smile of his own.

Inuyasha remained silent, watching the small exchange with interest. He sighed, he would have to make peace with the fox later. He saved Kagome, and for that . . . he might as well love her too. Despite how much he didn't like it. The fox was still better than Kouga. At least she liked Youko back . . . "Come on Kagome, the others are down the hill. And Shippo's throwing a hissy fit." He stated, starting down the hill.

"Oh! My poor Shippo! He must be so worried!" She cooed,following Inuyasha down the hill. Though not before throwing a bright smile over her shoulder at Youko.

Youko watched them depart, standing his ground, the smile's affect still having it's hold on him. The warmth that spread through his heart shook him to the core. It was then that he was able to admit it. It was the other reason.

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

Oh I bet you're all just having a party! An early chapter that is oh . . . 18 pages long!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
I mean! Am I the coolest or am I the coolest! (don't answer that) Any way! If your confused about the last line it's referring to when Youko was contemplating on whether he liked Kagome happy because he liked beautiful things or because of the personal reason.' Well you didn't find out what that reason was until the end of the chapter. If you STILL don't get the connection I'll make it extremely blunt. The other reason was because it made him all warm and happy too. Yup. I'm pretty happy with this chapter! As I believe I fulfilled all my promises! It's longer, sooner, and fluffier! :) And this story has officially reached a 100 pages! WOOT! Though I'm not sure how long it would be if I didn't include the Au's . . . . but we'll just ignore that!

And before I forget(which I almost did) I will now explain the last chapters ending. Even though it was pretty much covered in this chapter . . . any way! Basically, he was saying before when she was all upset that he didn't like to see her sad, well when she laughed at the end of the chapter, it both surprised and pleased him. You should know the rest from there ;)

Also someone made an extremely good point in a review that I would like to point out. This would be the review:

Tsuki Yume:  
How can he be such a hypocrite? Not Inuyasha, though he always seems to be one in stories. But honestly, how can you plan to seduce and trick a person to get something that to her, determines her worth, and then complain about others breaking her heart? Huh? How?

This person has an extremely good point. And though I did cover it, I'm afraid I didn't make it clear enough in the chapter so I will go over it now. Youko isn't trying to seduce her in the way your thinking. He would love to go have a tumble in the hay but that's all he want(ed) (s) He isn't planning on making her fall in love with him and then breaking her heart. That's the difference that Youko sees. Inuyasha knew that Kagome loved him and he didn't exactly tell her other wise. Youko being as blunt and honest as he is. Would straight out tell her if he didn't care. So if they 'did it' he would definitely make sure she knows where his feelings lay. His sense of right and wrong are engraved into who he his, but it's hard to follow his reasoning sometimes. So there is logic behind it, it's just a little harder to see then some other peoples.

Oh! And even though I know you don't care . . . I think that last chapters song fit this one better then that one! DX Tis is so sad! But I couldn't find another one . . . Grr! So if you have any suggestions for that (or other) chapters, please! Speak up! Over and out!

Phew! Now that that's settled! Let's get on to the reviews!

Fallen-666-Angel: Yes I did. :) And you were VERY close. ;) Though that was also something that I was hinting at, it wasn't the main thing.

Samantha: Well . . . it's soon! XD

bAkA kItSuNe 2000: No need to apologize! And no, I'm proud to say she is not going crazy. XD Though i'm sure two kitsunes in the group will eventually drive her to the point of pulling her hair out XD. jk.

maleficus-lupus: Why thank you! XD nice to know I made your day!

sacaku: Glad you think so! This chapter has come out VERY soon for me. :)

cattibrie393: Thanks! XD I do enjoy writing him so much! He's such a fun character to play around with!

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: Really?! He reminds you of Kuwabara? See, he reminds me of Yusuke soooooooooo much! Just the whole attitude, though Yusuke DOES come up with much better comebacks. XD And you read my mind! That was a scene I have been planning on using for a long while now! Though I intend to use it when a bit more love is floating around in the air. ;)

Caladriel: I know! It drives me nuts! It's like they meet and then 'poof!' their in love! It really ruffles my feathers sometimes. Though I don't tend to like when they are taking it TOO slow, because I get really excited. XD Though I recognize that those stories are also the ones that I love dearly, despite the fact that I want the pairing to get together sooner. I know that it would ruin the story if it did. So sorry guys! But your to be left in your torment! XD

Baka KitsuneBri: Your welcome! XD I wish there was a precise age, it would make things SO much clearer. But alas! I am left to my own recourses . . . hehe . . . not that that's a bad thing! XD

Tsuki Yume: Uh . . . yeah . . . I answered you up there in the AU. Hope you didn't mind being pointed out DX.

SunStar Kitsune: I would laugh so hard my sides split. XD but I'm just that kind of person . . . I laugh when my friends trip and fall on their face . . . mostly because I'm the one who tripped them. XD (not really. Though I do laugh when they trip . . . as long as their not withering in pain. But if their not then it's ok! XD)

Faero of Egypt: Why thank you! And considering your name, I'll assume you have an interest in Egypt? Fascinating place, I use to be obsessed with it back in elementary school. I use to try to memorize all the gods/goddeses. XD

GriffinWingGoddess: Yeah they are! DX enough to make you cry!

Bluespark: Yes they are! It would be much to dull if it weren't XD. And I have a question for you! Is your name Bluespark as in Blue Spark or Blues Park? It's been bugging me forever! Yeah . . . I know . . . I have no life.

Haruko 4491: Really? Hmm . . . I'll have to check it out! But before I do . . . I have a question for you (hey that rhymed! . . . shutting up now.) Are you bAkA kItSuNe 20 under a different name or are you a friend? XD come on! Answer honestly! Or are you just being a cool person? Hm . . . me wonders . . . XD

Din7: Yes yes ma'am!

Kimpatsu no Hoseki: Thanks! XD

silver phoenix kitsune: I would too XD But I don't think they had hot chocolate back then ;)

PinkFlamingoQueen520: Thanks! Though I'm VERY curios as to what Em stands for. XD Though I'm going to guess that their your initials.

Skuld-hime: Nani!? Inuyasha was going to start a fight! Youko (being as smart as he is) didn't want to hurt him because he knew Kagome would have his ass for it! And no . . . not yet ;)

Ryoko: Thanks! :) I'm glad you think so!

: Nope, not yet! XD And don't worry, she will!

Well . . . now now that that's done and over with. I have just one last thing to say. I don't own YYH or IY. So I hate to disappoint you but I'm not going to let you sue me! I will however allow you to review me! XD See! It rhymes! Get it? Sue, review! . . . shutting up now . . .


	9. Shameless

_ You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you  
I have never let anything have this much control over me  
Cause I worked too hard to call my life my own  
Yes I made myself a world and it worked so perfectly  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
I never had so much to lose  
I'm shameless...shameless  
-Billy Joel, Shameless_

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has Its Thorn  
Chapter #9  
(:)(A)(:)_**

He could hear her breathing from across camp, the steady rhythm comforting him immensely. For though she had gotten through the battle with the vulture demon in one piece, she didn't come out unscathed either. It hadn't been until later that night that they noticed her breathing had become rather forced.

Upon further inspection, of which she was unwillingly forced into, they found that she had bruised several ribs . . . the result of his rescue. When seeing the dark purple bruise marring her ivory skin, he cringed. Knowing that he had saved her didn't seem to make up for the fact that he could have done the saving a little more gently. If he had been more careful she wouldn't have been hurt at all.

Kagome must have sensed his guilt, for later that night when everyone had fallen asleep she had confronted him without shame.

_  
"Youko? Are you awake?" She asked softly, laying a hand gently on his shoulder as she knelt on her knees. Leaning in closely, as she struggled to see his face with only the dying embers as a light source. Her human eyes squinting, a cute little frown gracing her features as she found that it was simply too dark to make out his features. Though he on the other hand could see perfectly well . . ._

"You will get your sleeping attire dirty if you continue to kneel like that." He stated, eyeing the pink, kitten oriented pajamas. He had been relieved that she had decided on wearing that pair to bed instead of the other one he had seen her in. In the time he had seen her, it had seemed that she only had two pairs, her pink ones as well as a blue one. However the blue did not cover nearly as much skin as it should, and with the recently cold nights he wished that her warmer pair stay clean for her to use more often. Fall was to soon be around the corner . . . and then winter. Of which would certainly be to cold even for her pink attire.

Kagome smiled. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to have to wash them soon anyway." She slowly lowered to the ground, leaning against the tree with him as she stared out across camp. Her thoughts wandering momentarily as she gazed into the dying embers. "Youko?"

He to stared impassively at the embers, not bothering to look at her. "Yes?"

Kagome chewed on her lip, her hands fiddling nervously in her lap. "You . . . you won't tell any one about earlier today will you?" She asked tentatively, her lips now rosy with their abuse.

Youko looked over at her with a calm golden eye, scanning her face with precision. "Do you not want me to?" He inquired, turning his gaze back to the embers as he awaited his answer.

Her eyes fluttered closed, unable to shake off the feeling that she was being selfish. "It . . . would be preferred if you didn't . . ." She looked down into her lap. "I'm sorry to bother you with this . . . I know it's not really that big of a deal . . . I just don't want the others to know . . ." She whispered softly, wincing as she took to big a breath.

"Then you have no need to worry. I will not spread something that you wish not to be. I wouldn't have told anyone if you hadn't come here, so I'm afraid you have wasted your valuable sleeping time." He stated, gracefully rising to his feet with a single fluent motion, his eyes set across the clearing. "You do realize however, that the hanyou already knows. He undoubtedly would have smelled it." He stated with a small frown. "As much as I hate too admit it, his sense of smell probably surpasses mine. Him being a dog demon." He looked down at her wistfully, his eyes focused on her parted lips. "And I can can smell it even now, then it is indubitable that he has already."

Kagome craned her neck to look at him, her brows furrowing in her confusion. "Youko . . . I-I don't understand . . . what would Inuyasha smell?" She asked, biting her lip when seeing the queer look she was being given.

"With the activities that were happening during the battle, one isn't going to come out without the other person's scent all over them Kagome. Even if he didn't smell me on you, he would have smelt you on me. There is no way he could NOT know. Even I can give him that much credit." He scowled, having not liked admitting the fact that the mutt bettered him in that area.

Kagome's eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks. "O-oh! I-I didn't realize you were talking about that!" She stuttered, covering her flushed cheeks with her hands as she diverted her gaze to the ground. "I-I was talking about the whole me feeling useless' thing . . . " She whispered softy, looking down into her lap.

Youko turned to her, using both eyes to study her huddled form. "I will not . . ." He promised softly, his eyes taking on a tender glow, before turning his gaze to her covered ribs. Knowing fully that a dark bruise marred the skin beneath the cottony fabric. "It's the least I can do to make it up to you . . ."

Kagome looked up sharply, looking at him questioningly before allowing her eyes to follow his gaze, ending up at her middle regions. Her lips parted in a silent gasp of realization, turning to him sharply . . . only to find that he was gone. Looking around the small clearing frantically, she found was able to locate the white blur walking away from her and into the darkness of the forest.

She scrambled up to her feet, wincing as they action caused a sharp pinch to her ribs. Gritting her teeth, she used the tree for support, before once again looking up to the retreating figure.

She bit her lip, and with a dose of willpower, she pushed herself from the tree. Stumbling across various roots and shrubs as she tried to catch up to him. Panting for breath as she saw his form come steadily closer. She reached out a hand, attempting to grab his wrist. Though her hand closed on air, and with deafening realization . . . she found herself falling forward, her foot entangled in a vine that she had overlooked. She would have groaned with exasperation, had it not died in her throat when she was faced with a white clad chest instead of the ground.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt? Or is it just an unusual skill you have?" He pressed, annoyance seeping into his voice. Even as he swept her feet from under her, causing the girl to give a small yelp of surprise and latch onto his neck tightly. His ears twitched, at the unbidden noise and he frowned lightly at her. Of which was promptly returned with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry . . . are your ears really that sensitive?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Tensing as she felt him reposition her in his arms, before relaxing once more as she felt his feet moving from under them. "It doesn't hurt Inuyasha when-"

"Inuyasha is a half-breed. Dog demons have horrible hearing compared to foxes in the first place, and with him being only half. His hearing is undoubtedly insuperior to that of a kitsunes." Youko stated bluntly, gingerly stepping around a muddy patch of ground. A distracted frown etched on his features as he glared at the offending puddle that had crossed his path.

Kagome giggled, at the childish display. "A little squeamish about mud are we?" She teased, tugging on a lock of his silver hair playfully. Marveling at the fine strands between her slender fingers.

Youko gave her a hard glare. "I'll give you a total of thirty seconds to take that back." He threatened, even as he stepped around another puddle. How the hell did she manage to get around all this without stepping in it!?'

Kagome only gave another giggle. "You know, sometimes you really remind me of Sesshoumaru." She wrinkled her nose at the thought, her brows furrowed. "Well . . . except for the fact that your WAY nicer." She stated.

He gave her a small frown. "Surely you don't mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked dubiously.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Yup! That's the one! Oh! By the way," She started, pointing to their right. "There's a gravel path over there that doesn't have any puddles."

Youko stopped abruptly, blinking as he looked to where she pointed, where there was indeed a rocky path. He gave a pout. "Well you could have told me that earlier!" He grumbled. Mumbling under his breath about the absurdity of it all. "Any way. How is it you know about ol' Sesshy?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Kagome blinked up at him. "He's Inuyasha's older brother- hey! Watch where your going!" Kagome chastised as she felt him trip, nearly falling forward and dropping her.

"Brother! That mutt is the Lord of the West's brother!" Youko exclaimed, his eyes wide at hearing this new insight.

A smirk slowly appeared across his face as laughter erupted from his throat. The deep sound seeming to echo through the forestry, even as it quieted down to a light chuckle. "Well I'll be damned! So the mutt's related to the very Lord we barely escaped from . . ." He said lightly to himself, a small smile on his lips as he turned up old memories.

Kagome frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? Whose we'?" She asked, tugging on his tunic impatiently. "Youko! Answer me!" She whined, her curiosity getting the better of her patience.

The kitsune looked at the young woman in her arms tenderly. Unable to help but relate her too a whining kit at that moment. Though he was slightly surprised that she had actually been listening so closely to his ramblings. But then . . . he had been pretty loud . . . hopefully he hadn't woken any one up . . . he thought worriedly as he stepped into the camp. His ears twitching as he took in the sounds of every one's slow breathing before giving a sigh of relief. Turning back to Kagome to answer her question in a soft whisper.

"Me and Kuronue had stolen from him around forty years ago. Nearly got our hides tanned for it too . . ." He grumbled. Setting her gently into her sleeping bag, tucking the fluffy folds of fabric close to Kagome protectively.

"Who's Kuronue?" Kagome questioned, yawning sleepily as she felt herself sink into the cushion of her warm bag. Her eyes suddenly becoming heavy as she snuggled into the covers Youko had just tucked her in. "Is he a partner of yours?"

Youko stalled, nearly wincing at the use of present tense in her innocent question. Though he quickly composed himself, and with a sudden impulse he answered. "Yes . . . yes he is." He whispered softly.

She smiled, not hearing the wistful tone his voice had taken on due to the sleepiness that weighed heavily on her. "That's nice . . . I'll have to meet him someday." She yawned widely, her eyes fluttering close.

He smiled down at her sadly, his eyes taking on a tenderness as he brushed a hair away from her cheek and standing to his feet. "Yes, I think he would like that . . ." He whispered, before turning from her and beginning his trek to his sleeping tree, or so he had dubbed it.

"Oh, and Youko?" Kagome began drowsily, her face still smothered in covers. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault . . ." She said softly, before once again becoming silent as sleep engulfed her.

Youko paused to look back at her, smiling at the vision she made. A small form in a mass of fluffy covers, she seemed so childlike. Yet . . . she was far too wise for a child. She was an adult, a woman who had yet to realize her significance.

That was three nights ago, and since then she had been pampered to the best of their abilities . . . despite her continuous protests. Though it was worth it, seeing her healthy and healed in such a short time. A relatively short time considering she was human, but Youko supposed her miko abilities had some part in her fast recovery.

He traced over her form once again with his eyes, he knew he should probably get some sleep. Especially considering he had been up watching her for the past couple of days . . . but somehow . . . he couldn't. He still felt responsible, even with Kagome's comforting statement.

Youko sighed, leaning his head back against his' tree and looking up into it's thick branches. It had seemingly become healthier since he had taken it up as his sleeping place, the result of his powers. Well . . . at least that's what he believed. He had never really stayed in one place long enough to find out. As a thief it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long . . . especially after you've taken something from a lord.

"Can't sleep either huh?"

Youko's ears flickered to the hanyou's direction before looking to his left and spotting him in the tree. He too looking down at the slumbering miko. Youko scowled at him, snorting as he turned away from the hanyou. "What do you want hanyou?" He asked icily. "You've never been descent to me before, so you must want something."

Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his silver locks. Knowing full well that this was going to be difficult. "I . . . I just wanted to apologize." He said softly, looking over to the kitsune. Not at all surprised to see the suspicious look on his face.

"Apologize for what I wonder?" Youko asked, an eyebrow raised delicately. Apologizing was a VERY rare thing for Inuyasha, even he knew that. Despite the fact that he had only known of him for a total of two weeks.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, feeling his impatience take it's toll on his temper. "Look! I just wanted to apologize for not trusting you with Kagome ok!" Inuyasha ground out, his hands fisting at his sides as he turned away from the kitsune. "Just make sure you take care of her. . ."

Youko blinked, his bitterness toward the hanyou diminishing as his words turned over in his head . . . Just_ make sure you take care of her . . .'_

"Does this mean . . . you approve of me courting Kagome?" Youko asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. He had never thought that Inuyasha would come to agree to this . . . especially considering he still cared deeply for the girl himself.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he looked down at their current topic, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. "I had my doubts about you at first . . ." Inuyasha let out a small snort. "You are a thief after all. How could I possibly trust you with her? I would never forgive myself if I had let you have her." He heard a growl from below him, and ignored it in favor of watching Kagome mumble into her pillow, his eyes softening at the scene. "But . . .after you saved her the other day, I realized that maybe I could actually trust you . . ." He looked down at Youko, catching his eyes with his own. "Besides . . . you obviously care for her if you've stayed up all this time just to watch her."

Youko looked away, a small pout forming on his lips as he crossed his arms. "I don't know what your talking about." He stated, even as he fought with himself. It couldn't be the truth, he had a job to do. He wasn't suppose to care for her . . . but he did . . . but maybe if he denied it then the feeling would go away . . .

"Feh, don't bother trying to deny it. It's so obvious it's not even funny." Inuyasha scoffed. Putting his hands into the sleeves of his fire rat coat and putting more weight into the trunk of the tree as he readied himself for sleep. "Just remember if you hurt her . . ." He gave the kitsune a pointed look. "I will kill you. Because personally, I don't like you at all, but I'll deal with you . . . for Kagome's sake." With that said, Inuyasha let out a catlike yawn, closing his eyes. "And just to give you fair warning, she has a strange fixation with ears. So don't be surprised if she tries to take yours off when she gets the chance. Just thought you might want to know."

Youko smirked, looking across the clearing and over to the so called ear offender'. "I'm proud to say that I have already found that out."

(:)(A)(:)

"Youko! I don't want to! Can't we do this some other time?!" Kagome whined, even as she struggled to keep up with his faster pace. Hoping beyond hope that maybe, just maybe, he would let go of her hand so she could make a break for it . . . like she did last time . . . But this time she wouldn't trip and fall. No sir! This time she'll get away!

She looked down at their linked hands, and sighed. Now if only her hand was released so she could carry out her plan . . . the thought of training may not have been so bad . . . if she wasn't suppose to go home today that is. And even then, it would still stink.

"No." He said bluntly, continuing to pull her along as he searched his surroundings. "Now where is it . . ." He mumbled under his breath, pushing a lush branch out of his way, his lips spreading into a wide smile as he saw what was behind it. "Ah! Here we are!" He stated happily, holding the branch and moving to the side so his partner could see.

Kagome took a tentative step forward, her curiosity winning over her urge to get away while his grip on her hand had loosened. She looked up at Youko, who was still smiling brightly at her, his eyes taking on an excitement. She cocked her head to the side, as she stepped past him letting out a sharp gasp. "Y-Youko! It's beautiful!" She whispered in awe, her hand covering her mouth as her wide eyes surveyed the sight in front of her. She had expected him to lead her to a clearing, but nothing like this . . . Not this piece of heaven.

Their was but one tree, it's immense size making it the centerpiece of the surreal visual. It's large knarled branches spread out to catch the sun's rays, winding down into it's majestically carved trunk which had settled itself in the midst of wildflowers.

"There's a small stream farther back. Though I'm afraid you can't see it from here." Youko stated behind her, his smooth voice instantly bringing the girl from her daze. He walked up beside her, his eyes sweeping over the clearing. "I wanted to show it to you before the wildflowers cleared away . . . I always thought they added an extra touch of beauty. . .I knew you didn't look forward to the training, so I wanted to give you a reason to actually like it. . ." He said wistfully, before turning to her his eyes questioning. "Do you like it?"

Kagome blinked, her eyes wide as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "How could any one not!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the masterpiece in front of her. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I thought I was dreaming at first!" She praised, a bright smile on her face as she leaned on her toes to plant a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for trying to make this fun for me."

Youko smiled back at her, shaking his head lightly. "Though it doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to train you." He stated lightly, dashing her hopes as he began to lead her into the meadow unyieldingly.

Kagome groaned, allowing herself to be led as she dragged her feet in annoyance. "Why! Why can't we just go sit here and-"

"No." He stated, the grip on her hand tightening slightly as he quickened his pace toward the center tree. "And you know perfectly well you need training. Hell! You practically begged me for it during that last battle! If you want to be of more use then you have to work at it."

"Well maybe I changed my mind!" She huffed, looking away from him with a pout. Wishing she had enough strength to get out of his grasp and run for it.

Youko rolled his eyes, even though a small smile could be seen on his lips. "Well in that case. You and I have made a deal. To late to get out of it now love." He informed, giving a slight tug on her hand as they reached the tree's shadow. He positioned her an arms length away from him, ignoring her confused look as he squared his shoulders. "Now hit me." He commanded.

Kagome's eyes widened, threatening to leave the sockets. "What! Youko I can't hit you!" She said, horrified at the prospect.

Youko sighed, putting a single clawed hand to rest on his hip impatiently. "Kagome. Your human. A single punch isn't going to hurt me too much . . ." He stated, before his eyes widened. "Just don't put any miko powers into it . . . Because as strong as I am that would still be rather painful." He said sheepishly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she raised fisted hands. "Oh yeah, because I even know how to do that in the first place!" She shouted, as she put all her physical power into the punch that she aimed right at him. Making a soft sound as it impacted with his toned chest.

Everything went suddenly silent as they both stared at her hand, before Youko sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should start with your miko powers first . . ."

Kagome blushed brightly, looking down at her feet as she brought her hand back to her chest. The other one reaching up and playing with a lock of hair. "Right . . ."

Youko sat down, criss crossing his legs and resting his elbow on his left knee, cradling his chin with his hand. Tapping his fingers against his other knee as he thought. "Now let's see . . . where should we begin . . ." He mumbled, his amber gaze looking over the girl before him, causing her to fidget under his evaluation. "Let's start with you miko powers."

Kagome licked her lips, relieved when those piercing eyes took on a lighter mood. "All right . . . so what do you want me to do?" She asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear nervously.

Youko stroked his chin eying one of the wildflowers, his face once again thoughtful. "I'm going to convert some of my energy into one of the wildflowers." He looked up at her, catching her eyes with his own. "I want you to find it. Sound good?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, though her mind was reeling. How was she suppose to sense where the energy was? "O-ok!"

Youko smiled encouragingly at her. "All right then. I have already chosen a flower. Take your time." He chirped watching in amusement.

Kagome gulped, looking around the meadow, immediately intimidated by all the various wildflowers that greeted her cerulean eyes. How was she going to pull this off?

She bit her lip, walking into the large mass. Examining each one carefully with her eyes. Maybe she should have just asked him how do sense it in the first place . . . but then she would be a disappointment. He obviously thought that she knew how to sense this energy' he was talking about.

She sighed, looking around her and spotting a orange poppy. "Well . . . might as well guess." She mumbled dejectedly. Plucking the flower with a quick twist of her wrist.

Youko watched her, blinking as she handed him the flower. He took it into his clawed hand, examining it carefully before looking back up to her. "Uh . . . Kagome? This is a joke right?" He asked hopefully, though it was quickly dashed as he watched her fidget, mumbling a few words under her breath. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. "Would you be so kind as to repeat that?"

Kagome's face heated up, leaving a scarlet blush on her cheeks as she dug her toe into the ground. Suddenly finding it much more interesting then the demon in front of her. "I said, I can't sense energy . . . I don't even know what your talking about . . ." She said softly.

"You . . . can't sense energy . . ." Youko echoed, stunned by the confession, before chuckling heartily. "I must say! Your getting better at lying! To think! I would have believed you if you hadn't sensed that vulture demon!" He smiled at her, lifting himself onto his feet and tucking the flower behind her ear. "Now really, go find my flower."

Kagome winced, biting her lip as her hands started tugging lightly at his white tunic nervously. "Uh . . . Youko? That was only because I sensed the jewel shards . . . like I said . . . I don't even know what this energy stuff is . . ."

Youko's smile faltered, melting into a confused frown. Suddenly he felt so much heavier . . . "So . . . you really can't sense anything?" He asked weakly, collapsing into heap on the meadow floor as he saw her nod. "Oh what did I get myself into . . ." He asked himself, rubbing his temple.

"Y-you don't have to train me. I mean . . . I know it's a lot of work, even for you . . . so you don't have to worry about it . . . I'll be ok." Kagome comforted, kneeling beside him. Her hands twisting unbiddingly in her lap.

He sighed. "No. I said I was going to train you, and that's what I'm going to do." He stood up gracefully, dusting off his shoulders before offering Kagome his hand. "Come with me."

She took his hand, comforted by the reassuring squeeze given by the demon on the other end. Following him toward the center tree, she saw the small stream he had mentioned. She smiled, watching it trickle into a small waterfall farther down.

"Kagome?"

Youko called, his concerned voice startling her out of her thoughts. "Oh! Yes! Sorry about that . . . I guess I kinda spaced out." She said sheepishly her hand reaching up to tuck readjust the flower in her hair.

He smiled, taking her hand and putting it on the smooth trunk of the tree, laying his own on top of her's. Molding his chest against her back as he whispered huskily into her ear. Enjoying they way he felt her heat rise and her breath quicken. "This is a demonic tree Kagome. I grew it myself when I was younger, you should have no problem locating it's aura. Just concentrate on the tree and try to feel the life energy it's giving off. Understand?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes slowly closing as she slowly relaxed against his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on the tree in front of her. Feeling it's cool bark against her fingers slowly warm due to her body temperature. It was then she felt it, the sudden pulse that vibrated through her body causing her to gasp, her eyes snapping open as she stared at the tree.

Youko smiled, nuzzling her lightly behind the ear. "You can feel it can't you. What does it feel like? Tell me." He urged, running his hand up her outstretched arm before allowing it to settle on her waist. His words echoing huskily in her ear. "Tell me what you feel."

Her eyelids fluttered, her mouth parted as she panted lightly. "I-it's strange. It's like a buzz going through your whole body. Starting from your head and just working it's way down . . . like a drug but your still perfectly coherent. Oh Youko . . . there's this beautiful shade of green that flashed . . . beautiful." She whispered passionately, her other hand clutched to her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "Does it always feel like this?"

He gently took her hand from the tree, bringing it up to place a gentle kiss to her wrist. "No. As you learn it will become less intense. It may take a while but you will learn not to look so deeply into it. It will come naturally to you, like a second nature." He promised, holding her tightly against him, having noticed the way her legs quivered from under her. He frowned lightly, giving her temple a tender kiss. "Let it go Kagome, your going to wear yourself out."

"But it feels so nice . . ." She protested softly, to deeply infatuated with the current of pleasure going through her body to notice that Youko had turned her around and nestled her against his chest.

Youko's frown deepened, watching her carefully before sighing. "Then you give me no choice but to make you think of something more pleasurable." He stated, nipping her ear lightly before leaving butterfly kisses along her neck. "Not that I mind . . ." He whispered huskily against her lips before kissing her deeply. Enjoying the soft moan that came from her body. As well as the soft hands that entangled themselves in hair, pulling him closer to her. A purr of pleasure escaping him as she began to massage the tip of his ear with experienced fingers.

He could feel her mind begin to slowly clear, and he forced himself to pulled back, panting lightly at the immense effort the single action had taken. Leaning his head comfortably against hers, overjoyed to see the blush on her cheeks as she too panted for breath.

"H-how do you do that?" She breathed, her fingers sliding lightly along his scalp and neck before clutching themselves into the soft fabric of his tunic.

"Mmmm . . . do what?" He purred, leaning his head into the crook of her neck to inhale her soft feminine fragrance. Nuzzling her softly before landing a small kiss to her pulse.

Her heart quickened as she gave a breathy sigh, unconsciously tilting her head to give him better access. "How do you make me crave your touch . . . It's like I can't help but respond to you . . ." She whispered, her hands relaxing their tight hold on him as they slipped around his neck.

Youko smiled against her skin. "Kitsunes are very lustful beings Kagome. We crave a lovers attention regularly, and since lovers are rarely consistent we have a certain . . . appeal . . . that keeps us from going partner less. It's not something we can control I'm afraid." He held her tighter, lightly running his claws along her back.

She bit her lip, twisting a lock of his silvery hair selfconciously as she returned his tight embrace. "So . . . I feel this way because of what you are." She stated softly, a wave of worry washing over her. Was she be only feeling things because he had seduced her into feeling them?

He winced at the accusation, burrying himself further into her neck, afraid of the reaction he would see if he pulled away. His voice laced with regret. "Most likely."

Kagome pulled away from him, her sad eyes boring into his own amber orbs as she studied him. "You must be lonely . . . having so many lovers who don't truly love you, who don't understand you . . . it would make me feel lonely . . ."

Youko's eyes softened, cradling her cheek with his hand. "Yeah . . . I suppose it is . . . but maybe there's hope for me yet." He leaned down and kissed her softly, relieved when she didn't fight him over it. He pulled back, pressing his cheek against hers sensually as his lips barely brushed against her ear. "There's bound to be someone who can look past it."

You seem to . . .'

**_(:)(A)(:)  
_**

Yeah I know. This chapter was just skipping all over the place! 8/ Almost makes you dizzy! But it was coated in fluff! Fluff EVERYWHERE! From Youko finally admitting that he likes Kagome to cute little reassurances! Though I must say that looking back on the chapters I've found that there's been so much happening in a span of two days. DX Not good! So I think I may go back and change some dates and add a few couple days latter'. I didn't realize how smooshed it was until I started looking over the last chapters! *tear tear* And I tried so hard to make it go slow too! *sigh* At least there's a reason I suppose . . . Youko's been interested for nearly a month now (including the time he was stalking her) and his sexiness is just irresistible! Though Youko has only just started truly' falling. Those two little Youko is touched' scenes made a BIG difference. Especially the whole Kurounu thing. (Which will come back up again later) As well as the last scene. So I suppose this chapter was significant as well as fluffy XD. Unfortunately, Kagome will most likely be distancing herself for a while and be in her time. So not so much fluff next chapter. Sorry guys!

OH! And sorry this came out a tad late. *sweat drop* Christmas is one hell of a busy season! Crowds everywhere! Not to mention the traffic . . . and the stressed out people . . . and the people who steal your parking spaces . . . and your purses . . . and anything else they can get . . . People are greedier during Christmas then any other time of the year! 8/ It's crazy! So I have decided . . . I shall celebrate Festivus! For the Rest of Us!! Merry (insert holiday here)!! As well as a happy new year! And all that other fun stuff!

Now! Enough rambling! Let's get on to the part you actually care about . . . REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

Anonymousefanfic: Thanks! I hope you liked this one too!

Yami Ray: 8/ nothing happened to Youko's pretty fur! It was foreshadowing the fact that something bad was going to happen in the future! Youko's fur is perfectly intact. Promise ;) I'm happy it makes you smile and cry! Well . . . if your crying because I wanted you to be . . . not because my writing is horrible. DX that might not be as fun . . . hopefully that's not the case!

TheLightintheDarkness: I like your new name! It's easier to remember XD! I knew it stood for something! Thanks for telling me!

Baka KitsuneBri: Only I can find a way to convert a battle into a fluffy scene. XD My mind works in crazy ways! Any way, as you found out in this chapter. If and when Sesshoumaru sees him it's not going to be a very pleasant reaction!

Bekkablair: Damn straight! ;) I know!! This one is just about as long too! 8/ It's so amazing! I can't even comprehend how long you took on the last one! And I agree! Essays need to die! As well as the stupid poems about people you admire. *stupid Mrs. Broms* We've already done like FOUR! It's driving me crazy! And the fact that I don't really admire any one doesn't help either! I respect people! But that doesn't' mean I want to be them! Gah! She makes me want to cry!

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: Your welcome! XD I'm afraid Inuyasha won't be driven off permanently though. He's too fun of a character to write! Plus he's got some major roles coming up! So can't help you there!

Griffin WingGoddess: I'm glad you liked it! XD And THAT my dear reader is yet to be found out!

ringurl107: *sweat drop* Hun . . . I think I covered that in the author note last chapter. _ But I don't read the AU's sometimes so I won't yell at you or anything! XD Just go look at the last chapters Author note. You'll find a full explanation.

BC1: Well I'm glad! XD

Cattibrie393: Oh yeah! It was a great chapter to write! Come to think of it . . . this one was too! But then, I just like to write fluff. and drama too of coarse! They are both just SO entertaining!

DragonessOfDarkness: Really? Go to my Favorites list! You'll find a whole bunch of Youko/Kagome/Kurama pairings! XD Though I can't guarantee the quality! And thank you! *tear tear* I'm feel so special!

Haruko4491: Oh no! I believe you! XD Just curious is all! Some people will do that sometimes. I think I've read your story . . . I can't remember. *checks it out*

nunofyorbiz: Die? Who said he was going to die? *shifty eyes* But Kagome will meet Kurama in the sequel. Promise. ;) And thanks for the originality point!

lamoonangel: Well . . . I can't say it came out too soon . . . but it's here!

sacaku: *salute* Yes ma'am! *dances around happily* Yeah! I'm on your favorites list! XD

rocknroll7806: I must say! I was a bit scared when you started off by calling me onna! XD I kept imaging Hiei getting ready to threaten me! (You know how in the fics he always calls Botan the onna) Any way! Thank you for the lovely review!

Well! That's all for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because you can consider it your (insert holiday here) gift! Since you know . . . I don't own anything and I'm poor I can't really buy you all stuff! XD Oh! And I would just like to say one thing! Fruits Basket has GOT to be the cutest show ever!! I love it to pieces all ready! I want a rice ball purse! So if you haven't seen it I highly recommend it! Well . . . that's all! Have a good holiday! (P.S. It's 2:00 in the morning! XD)


	10. Where Is Your Heart?

_Where is your heart, cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart, what I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed, that's all I'm asking for, oh  
Where is your heart.  
-Kelly Clarkson, Where Is Your Heart_

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #10  
(:)(A)(:)_**

Silence engulfed the small hut as the old woman, Kaede, stirred a pot full of stew. The delicious aroma tickling his senses, mercelessly.

Youko sighed, leaning his head back against the hard wall. Normally he would be starving by this time, but for some reason his appetite escaped him . . . possibly because of the dead silence that weighed heavily on the room. Which was probably due to the absenses of Inuyasha and Kagome . . .

A light tug on his pant leg shaked him from his thoughts, causing him to look down questioningly at the kit that had disturbed him. "Yes?" He inquired, his eyebrow raised delicately as he surveyed him, oblivious of the sudden attention that he gained from the rest of the people.

Shippo blinked up at him with wide eyes. "You don't have to worry about Kagome. She'll be back." He stated innocently, crawling up to sit on the older kitsune's knee in order to be at a better eye level to him. His tiny claws leaving small indents as he struggled to keep his balence when the knee's owner tensed unexpectadly.

Youko's eyes widened, his body tensing uncomfortably. "Who says I worry?" Youko asked defensively, fighting to regain control of the situation. He wasn't suppose to have feelings for the miko . . . but he did. That in itself would cause him trouble, and having other people know would only triple it . . . was he really that obvious?

A light chuckle was edmited from across the room, it's source currently resting his head on his hand as he watched Youko with mishivious violet eyes. "I'm afraid you don't need to say anything my friend. Like Inuyasha, your actions alone speak volumes."Miroku said lightly, amused by the frown that covered the kitsunes features.

Shippo shook his head voilently. "I don't think he's THAT obvios. His sulking is much more discreet than Inuyasha's. Especially since he isn't grumpy." He stated knowingly. Recalling all the times he had been on the recieving end of Inuyasha's ill temper, he had easily found that the he was hit much harder when Kagome was in her time . . . and more often.

Youko slumped against the wall in defeat. So I am that obvious . . .' He looked down at the kit on his knee, at least he was on his side . . . he personally didn't want to be compared to the rash hanyou. "I am NOT sulking. I'm just bored." He defended, looking around the small hut without interest. "Is it always so dull without Kagome around?" He asked, truly curious. It was the first time he was actually bored with the small group, it was rather unerving to think that it was all do to a single girl.

Sango sighed, staring intently at the pot of stew as she spoke. "Kagome's . . . like daytime. When she's around things are lively and bright . . . When she goes home night comes, and things are much quieter. Though I suppose it will be louder when Inuyasha returns." She said wistfully.

"Aye, Kagome does brighten up the room, doesn't she?" Keade added, using one of her larger spoons to serve the steaming stew into the old wooden bowls. Looking up to Youko with her good eye, she gently pushed the first one to him. "Here ye are. I suggest you eat it before it get's cold." She advised, before giving the others their own bowls.

Youko nodded his head in thanks. Taking a few delicate sips from his bowl before turning his attention back to the exterminator. "So . . . Inuyasha won't be staying with Kagome at her home?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

Sango blinked at the unexpected question, unable to answer his question before the monk at her side answered for her.

"No. Unfortunately he only drops her off at her home, then comes back here to wait for her return." Miroku chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his stew before he continued. "That is, unless he gets impatient and drags her back . . . as Shippo mentioned, he is always in a better mood when she's around." He said wistfully, staring at his stew in thought before sighing and continued eating.

Silence lingered between the party, the only sound being the cackles the fire made and the soft clinking of dishes. A sense of sadness could be felt, like a cloak draped over them, trying to smother them with it's dark folds.

Youko stared down at the kit on his knee in thought. The bowl of soup in his hands being temporarily forgotten, as he gave a soft grunt. Heaving himself up after putting the bowl to the side, being especially careful to move Shippo of his knee beforehand. He ignored the curious looks he was receiving as he made his way to the exit. Looking over his shoulder to say his departing words. "I'll be leaving for a short time . . . there is some business I wish to attend to. I should return with in the next ten days." He stated blandly, giving a small, respectful nod to Keade. "Thank you for the delicious meal. It was most filling, but I'll be on my way now." He said curtly, walking out the doorway without another word.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Shippo shouted after him, scurrying out the door to his idol before any one could stop him. Leaving the adults to give each other curious looks.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Sango asked worriedly. Confused at the sudden departure of both kitsunes. "He could be up to no good . . . he left rather quickly . . . What if he puts Shippo in danger?"

Keade smiled lightly, looking out the door tenderly. "Thee worries more than necessary. Both will come back in one piece." She looked at Sango sternly with her good eye. Watching as the slayer looked down at her lap. "Besides, he may be a demon . . . but he has more humanity then he himself would wish to admit." The elderly miko chuckled at that thought, heaving herself up with some effort. Her old knees creaking unpleasantly as she did so. Shuffling across the room to collect the finished bowls, she continued. "I have yet to meet a demon who would. Though I assume Shippo will prove me wrong when he becomes older."

Sango sighed, hugging her knees to her chest as rested her chin against them, frowning softly. "But why would he leave so suddenly? I have some unfinished business'? It just sounds too suspicious . . . what if he went out to go steal? He is a theif after all." She protested, still unsure about his loyalty.

Miroku gave a snort, choking on his laughter as he leaned against his staff. "Lady Sango! You sound so untrusting!" He wiped a small tear from his eye, blinking away the remaining water as he settled down. Giving Sango a cheeky smile. "I can assure you he isn't out to go steal something." Miroku asurred her. Running a hand through his dark bangs before leaning his head on his hand. His voilet eyes looking into hers merrily.

Sango scowled at him. "How can you be so sure? Do you really trust him that much!" Sango got to her feet, her voice rising in volume as she stood over the monk threatingly. "How can you talk as if you know for a fact that he won't! Are you really going to risk Shippo on your intuition!" She shouted down at him, her eyes flaming with passion as she looked down at Miroku's startled face, her hands fisted at her side.

Keade put the bowls in the corner to be cleaned later, shuffling to the door before turning back to the two with a sigh. "I'll leave ye two alone. As it seems ye has a conflict to sort out." She said deeply, before she too left them.

They both blinked, looking at the door silently for a moment, before Sango once again turned back to Miroku. Her scowl planted firmly on her face as she tapped her foot on the rough floor. "Well?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head timidly. "What were you saying again?" He asked, giving a Sango a small smile. In hopes that it would lighten her current mood . . . it didn't.

She tensed, answering his question through clenched teeth. "How can you know for a fact that-"

"Oh that's right!" Miroku stated happily, smiling up at the now fuming woman. Who was obviously not happy about being interupted. Seeing that her mood was only getting worse, he hurriedly answered her previous question. "Well you see, I was on my way to the river to fetch some water for camp when I stumbled upon Youko and Kagome talking-"

"You mean you were spying on them." Sango accused, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Rolling her eyes when he looked chuckled nervously.

"Well . . . yes . . . but any way! Kagome had Youko promise not to steal anything while he was with the group. It was a challenge, but she eventually convinced him to agree. He wasn't too happy about it though . . . he was grumbling the rest of the day." Miroku hastily explained, scratching his head sheepishly. Noting that the woman in front of him didn't seem as relieved as she should. He frowned slightly at her, worried when she didn't say anything. "Sango?"

She sighed, hearing the worry in his voice. "I just don't trust him. How are we to know that he won't brake his promise?" She questioned, chewing her lip unsurely as she sat down next to him, her arms wrapped around her body, before continuing. "What if promises don't mean anything to him in the first place?"

Miroku gave her a tender look, laying a hand on her knee comfortingly. "This isn't about Shippo is it?" He asked softly. Taking in the way she turned away from him as soon as the question had left his lips. He sighed, giving her knee a squeeze. "Sango, he's not going to hurt her. You must have seen the way he looks at her, it's obvious that he cares about her-"

"So did Inuyasha!" Sango bit out, tears beginning to prick the back of her eyes as her throat tightened. "And she still got hurt! Miroku, I won't let her go through that again! It nearly killed her inside! Whose to say this . . . stranger, won't do the same! If not worse!" She cried out, holding her body tightly as she shook her head furiously. "She doesn't deserve it Miroku! She doesn't!"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him as he made soft shushing noises, hoping to calm her down. "Shhh, it's ok . . . you forget that Youko doesn't have Kikyo. He can love her with all his heart, just like Inuyasha wished he could with Kagome . . . I don't think he could bring himself to hurt her if it meant his life."

Sango sniffed lightly, allowing herself to be comforted by the monk beside her. "But who's to say he doesn't have someone else? What if he's just acting? Kitsunes tend to be good at lying you know! Not to mention the fact that he's-"

"Sango." Miroku interrupted her softly. "Give him a chance . . . he deserves that at least . . . and you know it." He reprimanded, giving her a soft squeeze.

Sango remained silent, fiddling with the folds of his robe absentmindedly. Mentally going over everything that had just happened with precision. Before a thought came to her. "Miroku?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you spying on Kagome and Youko in the first place?" She asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

He let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well I was making sure that they weren't going to do anything inappropriate! I mean with the way he was looking at her! I was looking out for Kagome's safety!" He lied, twisting the truth to his favor.

Sango clenched her teeth. "Miroku . . ."

"Yes?" He whimpered, not liking the way she said his name. When she spoke to him like that there was usually a sharp slap to the face that came after it . . .

SLAP!

Yes, he knew all to well . . .

(:)(A)(:)

Kagome sighed, watching boredly as the teacher wrote a new equation onto the board. The white chalk squeaking softly as it ground against the smooth green surface of the board. The sound making her fingers itch unpleasantly. You would think that with all the new technology around today your teacher would let go of his old fashioned ways and use one of the schools overheads.' She thought bitterly.

She had found herself unusually irrated when she had gone to school this morning. Though she had chalked it up to the fact that she had been up all night before due to her being unable to stop thinking about the incident a few days before . . .

_"Kitsunes are very lustful beings Kagome. We crave a lovers attention regularly, and since lovers are rarely consistent we have a certain . . . appeal . . . that keeps us from going partner less. It's not something we can control I'm afraid."_

Was that really the only reason she was so attracted to him? Because she had been caught up in his kitsune charisma? Or was it something more . . . was he actually a good match for her? If he wasn't a kitsune would she still feel so . . . attached to him?

Kagome groaned. Even now, in the middle of class, she couldn't get her mind off it. It was just so unnerving . . . not knowing if she feels something because she feels it, or because of some spell . . . like . . . thing. It was enough to drive her mad. Her whole life she had known what she was feeling, and now . . . she couldn't tell. Because her feelings could be the one's lying to her this time.

"Miss Higarashi?!" Kagome jumped, startled by the harsh voice that broke through her thoughts. Looking up to her teacher who towered over her. Scowling down at her through his thick glasses.

"It would be for your own benefit if you would pay attention. You miss enough of school being sick, it would be best if you use the time you DO have here paying attention instead of day dreaming." He bit out, turning back to the board before continuing continuing his lecture. "Now as I was saying. To solve this linear equation you must-"

Kagome blanked out, mentally scolding herself for getting in trouble. This had been her first day back to school and she had already made a mess of her new school year. Worse even was that it was to be her last school year, the most crucial year in high school. She bit her lip, how was she suppose to get into college if she didn't pay attention?

Brrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngg!

The students quickly got from their seats, hurriedly rushing to the cafeteria to eat, eager to get away from the class room. Kagome stood up slowly, taking her time when putting her supplies away before she too walked out the door. Breathing a sigh of relief when her teacher didn't say anything. Though when seeing her three friends glowering at her from the door way she gulped, giving them a nervous smile. Maybe the teacher would have been safer . . .'

"Kagome! What's wrong with you! You use to always worry about your grades! What happened! You never use to space out during class! Especially math!" Yuka accused her friend. Her hands planted firmly on her hips, her toe sparaticly tapping against the cold tiled floor.

Kagome cringed, putting her hands up defensively. "I know, I know! It's just that . . . I've had a lot on my mind is all . . ." Kagome mumbled out, looking down at her feet as she wrung her hands in her skirt.

Her three friends exchanged looks. "Kagome . . . is this about that selfish-"

"Pig headed-'

"Jerk?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, starting to walk away from the classroom and to the cafeteria with the rest of the crowd. "No Eri, Yuka, AND Ayumi. It has nothing to do with him. . . I'm just a little confused at the moment . . . but please! Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out and get right back on track!" She stated confidently, fisting her hand in the other with determination.

Yuka gave her queer look as they followed Kagome. "So if it's not that guy . . . then who is it? Is there someone new?"

"Yeah! Who's the new guy?" Ayumi followed up, clasping her hands in front of her chest as she waited eagerly for an answer.

Kagome froze, her eyes wide as she studied her friends. "W-who said there was someone else?!" She stuttered, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she tried to quicken her pace to her destination.

"Well there must be someone else! The only time your this distracted is when you have boy trouble! So it must be about a boy, and if it's not about that last guy you liked, then it must be someone new!" Yuka exclaimed, waving her hands in the air sparatically.

"That is true Kagome." Eri confirmed in a soft voice, giving a sweet smile Kagome's way. "Though I don't think I've ever seen you THIS distracted. You must be having some big problems for it to affect you this much."

"Yeah! So fess up!" Ayumi prodded. Her face set into a firm scowl as she pointed a finger accusingly at the young miko.

Kagome sighed, knowing full well that her friends wouldn't let her live it down unless they were informed. She rubbed her temple, feeling another headache coming on. How was she going to explain this one? "Ok, ok." She groaned. Wincing at their high pitched squeals they gave. "But I don't want to explain here. How about we go somewhere after school?" She asked, hoping to figure out a way to edit' her story by the time she was forced to explain.

"How about WacDonalds?" Eri chirped. "That's where we usually go anyway. Plus the food is cheap." She stated, nodding happily. Oblivious to the way her friends rolled their eyes. Eri always had been stingy when it came to spending money.

"Well, sounds good to me." Ayumi said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Turning to Yuka to see her nodding as well.

"Yup, me too."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, suddenly feeling tired. "All right then, WacDonalds it is. I'll see you guys later then, I have to go to the library to study."

(:)(A)(:)

"Ok Kagome, time to spill the beans." Yuka stated, slurping up the last of her coke noisily, before reaching for a french fry.

The miko sighed, leaning back into the booth's cushion. Taking a deep breath before starting hesitantly. "Well you see . . . there's this guy . . ."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Duh! We knew that part! Get to the part that we DON'T know!"

Kagome scowled darkly at her friend, feeling a vein in her forehead pulse. "I was getting to that Ayumi, if you would let me finish!" She growled out.

Ayumi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away. "Well sorry!" She grumbled.

"Any way, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Kagome started, giving a small glare over at the offender. "There's this guy . . . and well . . . I think . . . I think I like him . . . a lot . . ."

They all blinked at her, not understanding the dilemma. "What's wrong with liking someone?" Eri asked confusedly. Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to understand.

Kagome lowered her eyes. "Well he has this . . . magnetic affect . . . it's like every girl that sees him is drawn to him-"

"So your worried that some chick is going to steal him?" Yuka piped, leaning over the table anxiously, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Well . . . no . . ."

"Well then it's because you feel like your not good enough?" Eri asked, she too leaning over over the table. Watching her friend worriedly.

Kagome grit her teeth. "NO! Now stop interrupting!" She ground out. Giving Ayumi a harsh glare when she opened her mouth to speak. Satisfied when her friend's mouth snapped shut. "Any way. I guess . . . I'm just worried that I like him for the wrong reasons . . . what if I only like him because of his looks?" She stared down at her palms intently, her eyes tracing over the lines meaningfully. Remembering vividly the time Eri had brought a palm reading book to class one day. Intent on reading everyone's palm and telling them of their future. When it had come to be Kagome's turn she looked at it with a frown.

_ "Kagome . . . Your heart line is so jagged . . ." Eri stated worriedly, as Yuka and Ayumi crowded around. They too staring at her open palm._

"Yeah it is . . . it has a couple breaks in it too . . ." Yuka stated, furrowing her eyebrows as she struggled to remember if that was a good or bad sign.

Kagome looked between her two friends, her eyes wide. "Well? What does that mean?! Is that bad?" She rushed out, snatching her hand back to look at it closer.

Eri frowned, putting her hands back on her lap as she looked Kagome straight in the eye. "Kagome . . . it means that your doomed to have hard relationships . . . your in for major boy trouble . . . and your life line . . . it's pretty jagged too . . . so your bound for tragedy . . ."

Kagome remained emotionless, staring at her hand in dismay before cradling it too her chest. A sense of dread seeping through her . . .

Kagome had brooded for the rest of the week, constantly staring at her hand. Tracing the offending marks with the tip of her finger mindlessly. Needless to say, Eri didn't try to read another palm since. It wasn't talked about ever again. Almost has if it had never happened.

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair dejectedly. "I guess . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . I don't want to hurt myself . . ." She looked up at her friends, finding that they were unusually quiet, each giving her their full attention. She began to feel herself tear up, the salty liquid pricking the back of her eyes. "I-I don't want to fall in love only to find out it wasn't love . . . to know that my own feelings tricked me . . . I don't." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she choked on her words. Covering her face in her hands as her friends gathered around her worriedly. Soothing her with comforting noises.

"Now now. It'll all be ok, don't worry. It'll all be fine, you'll see." Eri said comfortingly, hugging her friend's arm as she leaned on her shoulder.

Ayumi stroked her hair. "Yeah! I don't think it's possible to love some one only for their looks. So . . . if you love him . . . then it has to be true right? You know the difference between attraction and love . . . what you feel has to be true."

"Besides . . ." Yuka started, clasping Kagome's hand in her own. "Your too pure Kagome, you could never love someone just for that." She leaned in close, whispering into her ear. "Trust yourself."

Kagome's eyes shot open, removing her hand from her face to give a watery stare at them. Could it be that they were right?

Trust yourself.'

She smiled, giving them all a clumsy hug. "Thank you. I needed that." She whispered passionately, giving them a small squeeze before releasing them. Allowing herself to bask in their relief, as well as her own. Something true stuck to what Yuka said. She was pure . . . a miko. . . and he was . . . a demon. So maybe . . . the effect of his presence is weakened somehow . . . maybe it is just her. Could it be that she truly loved someone else so soon?

Yuka smiled mischievously. "So, what's this guy like any way?" She asked for all three of them. Leaning on her chin on her hand.

Kagome allowed a wistful smile grace her face as she stared out of the restaurants window. Her conclusion made.  
"He's . . ."

(:)(A)(:)

"Perfect."

Shippo looked up from the silver goblet that he had been examining. Curious about the wistful tone the older kitsune had taken up. "What's perfect?" He asked, bounding across the treasure room to where his companion was.

Youko gave a small smile to the kit. Kneeling on one knee as he opened his hand. "This is. I thought I had something of the like buried in here . . . it would fit Kagome perfectly don't you think?"

In his hand laid a single ring. It's silver band intricately carved with small leaves on each side of delicate sapphire that nestled between them. It was a small piece, simple in it's making but beautiful in it's design . . . just like her.

"Wow! Are you going to give that to Kagome?" Shippo asked, his eyes wide as he gazed upon the ring. Tracing over the masterpiece with precision.

Youko smirked. "I believe I will. Do you think it would be to her liking?" He inquired, trusting the young kit's opinion. He was after all, like a son to Kagome. He of all people would know.

Shippo nodded vigoriously, his green eyes wide with excitement. "Kagome would love it! It looks like something she would wear too!" He hopped onto Youko's shoulder, looking at the palm from his point of few.

The older kitsune chuckled at the kit's obvious show of excitement. Standing up he carefully placed the ring in his pocket, patting it affectionately before craning his neck to look at Shippo. "Well then, I think we are ready to leave. Now remember-"

"I know, I know. This is a secret base and I'm not suppose to tell any one about it." He rehearsed, rolling his eyes. "I won't tell a soul. Promise."

Youko smiled. "Good, now let's be on our way." He declared, stretching out his youkai to the wall of vines in front of him. Watching disinterestedly as they obediently parted for him, allowing him to walk through easily.

They both remained silent for a while, lost with in their own thoughts. Though the lack of conversation didn't bother either of them. In fact, it was rather comfortable. But that didn't change the fact that there was something Shippo felt he needed the answer too. "Hey Youko?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering . . . are you courting Kagome?" He asked innocently, his tiny claws digging into Youko's shoulder when he felt the older demon stumble.

"W-what!?" Youko stuttered, thrown off guard by the bold question. Trying to regain his composure and his pride, he coughed into his hand. "That is, what ever do you mean?" He asked, attempting to sound as regal and calm as he good. Though a thought echoed through his mind. Good god, that woman has me stuttering now.' He could almost hear Kuronue laughing at him . . .

"I asked if you are courting Kagome." Shippo repeated, a frown marring his features when Youko didn't answer right away. It was an easy question after all.

Youko swallowed hard. Was he courting her? He had never stopped to think about it but . . . looking back now . . . he supposed he was. He smiled, his hand going around the ring gently. "Yes. Yes I am. Though I'm afraid it has yet to be official. I haven't talked to Kagome about that yet."

Shippo nodded, more than satisfied with the answer. "Well in that case, watch out for Kouga. He's courting Kagome too."

Youko froze. His blood chilling as the words hit him like a blow to the head. "There's . . . someone else . . ." He asked, stupefied by the idea of their being some competition that he didn't know about. He didn't smell any one else on her other than her companions . . .

Suddenly his blood began to boil, his possessive nature sinking in. How dare someone else try to take what was his?

Shippo shivered, feeling the sudden rush of anger coming of the thief. "Yeah, but Kagome doesn't like him like that. So you don't have to worry." He informed quickly, hoping that it would soothe the tide of anger.

The words had the right effect, and Youko was soon back to his normal self. "Well then. I suppose I won't have to worry then will I?" He stated calmly. "By the way . . . I've been meaning to ask. Where is it that Kagome goes?"

Shippo gulped, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'm not allowed to tell you . . . Kagome would kill me if I did. She'll probably tell you eventually though." He said, yawning tiredly. Despite the fact that the sun had yet to set. "I'm tired, are we almost there?"

Satisfied with his answer, Youko shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It will take us at least two more days to get back." He said regretfully, he too starting to feel the last couple weeks events catching up to him. They had tried looking for a suitable kimono for a certain miko a few days ago. But to his dismay, they had found none to their liking. But then they had been extremely picky as well. It wasn't easy to find a kimono that would be suitable to fight in.

"Two days?" Shippo whined, his shoulders drooping. "Kagome was suppose to come back today . . ." He said sorrowfully.

Youko's ears perked, suddenly feeling a jolt of energy. "Well in that case, we can make it in a few hours." He stated, his pace beginning to quicken. "Just do me one favor?"

Shippo tilted his head, curious. "What? I'll do anything if it means seeing Kagome sooner!" He exclaimed.

Youko smirked, happy with the kits answer. "Then hold on." He sprang forward, his pace breaking into a full out run. Feeling Shippo's claws dig into his shoulder he winced, but brushed the thought of the pain off. It would only serve to distract him.

He saw something coming at them from the corner of his eye. But before he could stop he felt it whiz right in front of him, lightly brushing against his tunic. It was only then he realized what it was.

An arrow.

He looked up at the hill, panting lightly. His dangerous golden orbs searching for the offender after putting a shocked Shippo to the ground. Though when he focussed on her, he felt his breath hitch. Running to him was Kagome, her bow in hand and a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I was yelling at you but you didn't seem to hear me! So I tried to get your attention with the arrow! I didn't time it right though! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Oh my god your bleeding! Hold on! I'll get some bandages, and-"

Youko couldn't resist himself any longer. He pulled her to his chest and crashed his lips against hers. Allowing all his pent up passion to silence her, as he deepened the kiss. He felt her body melt against his, threatening to overtake his senses. He hated to admit it but he missed her . . . he missed her a lot. He pulled back, licking her swollen lips apologetically, delighted by the breathy sigh he received in return. "Don't worry. The blood is from Shippo's claws. It's probably healed up by now any way." He consoled. Nuzzling his nose behind her ear, inhaling her scent with contentment.

Kagome giggled, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Youko! That tickles!" She chastised playfully, even as she tilted her head to give him easier access.

Youko smirked, nipping at her jaw before licking it soothingly. "You don't seem too upset about it." He gave another kiss to her throat, before continuing his way down the column. Enjoying the breathy moan she gave. He could hardly stand it, he wanted more. He wanted to pin her against a tree, feel her breast pressed up against his hard chest. He wanted to-

Shippo coughed, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. "Um, Youko? Isn't there something your suppose to give Kagome? So I can like . . . leave you two alone." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Youko's eyes widened, realizing what he had nearly forgotten. He reached into his pocket, fingering the ring before taking it out. He looked at Kagome, her flushed cheeks were bright red due to being caught by a child. Though her blue orbs were focussed on him, curious as to what he held.

He smirked at her, slipping the ring on her finger as he whispered huskily into her ear. "For you love. I realize that what I said a few weeks ago may have scared you . . . but . . . I want you to know . . . even if you aren't sure if the feelings are returned . . . I-" He took a calming breath, his eyes closing as he continued. "I've fallen for you . . . hard . . . my blue eyed miko." He pulled away from her slowly, ashamed to find tears running down her cheeks. His ears drooped, feeling awful for making her cry.

Kagome then did the unexpected. She launched herself at him, devouring him in a passionate kiss. Catching the kitsune off guard as he blinked, gripping her waist uncertainly. She pulled back, she stood on her tip toes, using his shoulders as leverage to reach the triangular ear atop his head. "As do I, my kinky kitsune." With that, she gave him another quick kiss before moving back. Picking up Shippo she gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "Let's go back to camp Shippo." She began walking, throwing a seductive smile over her shoulder to the still stunned Youko, before disappearing over the hill. Trusting that the kitsune would follow her scent when he was ready.

Youko stood there, his mind still replaying the recent event. Going over every word she said, before he smirked to himself. "I still need to find out what kinky means . . ." He let out a chuckle, which soon turned to full out laughter. God what was this woman doing to him!

"I wouldn't be laughing just yet fox."

Youko froze, his head snapping around to face the voice. His heart giving a lurch when he saw who it was in front of him. "Naraku . . ."

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

I'm so so so sorry! I uploaded this at my cousins house! I guess word document doesn't like me. DX I was hoping to get this chapter out extra early too! Well . . . on the bright side I made a new record . . . this chapter currently stands at twenty-two pages! And that's not including the author notes! But now, since I don't have too much time, I'll just get onto the reviews! (not counting the ones from the nonexistent chapter ten' as I have so doubed it.

TheLightintheDarkness: I'm glad you approve! XD I'm sorry it skipped around so much. Hopefully this one is better!

KawaiiKoorimeYokai: Thanks! I hope I updated this soon enough for you! Despite the technical problems.

CrimsonEyes7806: Thanks! I'm glad both you and your sister enjoy it!

SacredKoorimeKitsune: Thanks! I hope you liked this one as well!

nunofyorbiz: Merry Christmas too you as well! (assuming that's what you celebrate of coarse) I'm glad you like this story as well!

pitbull123: 8/ (salute) Yes ma'am! Or sir! Or or . . . uh . . . whatever gender you are!! jk. Hope you liked this chappie!

Baka KitsuneBri: Well as you can see I tried my best to get this baby out! And I was reminded on the way how much I love my macintosh! (huggles mac) Oh what would I do with out you! XD

ptbear: Hehe! Well you'll see what Naraku is planning next chappie! Though I didn't get to allow much time for training scenes in this chapter. So I hope to fit it into the next. If at all possible. XD My chapters are getting crammed enough as it is!

InuKag91: Why thank you! I'm honored! And I think they make a good pair as well! Though I've been on a Yusuke/Kagome kick lately as well. XD Crossovers tend to be good in general when written right. It just allows to read something totally different. It's a nice change!

Ryukotsusei: I'm glad! XD Here's the next chapter for ya!

Cattibrie393: Sorry! For some reason my dividers didn't show up! DX I made sure that these would though . . . hopefully . . . technology isn't really on my side lately. . . (hopes and prays) Please oh please work! Jk. XD Hope you enjoyed this one!

: XD Yes! FLUFF! What kind of romance fiction would this be if their wasn't any! And of coarse I gave you more! I would just be suicidal if I didn't! XD

BlueDove: Ah! I'm sorry! The XD and DX are faces! I guess I should have explained that! If you look at them sideways you should be able to see it . . . just look at the D as the mouth! And yes, fluff is more than good! XD

.M.J: Happy Holidays to you as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

kagie-chan: Yeah, I suppose that was kind of a bummer from your point of view. But it's all right now! XD Possibly even better! . . . possibly . . . (evil laughter) Anyway, I'm glad you thought the ending was different! And better yet, liked it! I try to do things differently! I'm glad I succeed! XD

Shaharra: Well here's the update! It had some problems, but it has finally arrived! Visible to the eye too! XD

kagegrl: Wow . . . maybe I should put this in the AU's . . . YES! Kagome will meet the spirit detectives! But not until the sequel! XD Sorry! But your going to have to wait a while longer!

SunStar Kitsune: I know! I hate that! It just doesn't make sense to me! Why make rated R stories and then ban them from the C2's!? It just doesn't make sense, hopefully they'll change it in the near future.

storywriter10791: Well I hope this is soon enough for you! XD I'm thrilled you like it!

Tenchi-No-Kaze: Well I'm glad you found it again! It would be a shame to loose a fan so early in the story because you couldn't find it again! How did you find it again? Out of curiosity of coarse! XD

Amanda: Gah! (bows) Yes ma'am! Anytime ma'am! XD

darksaphire: (sweat drop) Well . . . I'm trying! Though I shall try even harder to please you! XD And I'm glad you believe me to be qualified!

bAkA kItSuNe 2000: Ah! Got ya! I'm glad you liked that chapter! And don't worry, I'm not going to scold you or anything for not reviewing. I realize that people have lives outside fanfiction . . . but you better as hell put that aside to review my STORY!! AHHH!! Jk! XD

sacaku: XD I'm glad your enjoying it! It's been a blast writing it! It's nice to know that I'm not the only one having a good time with it!

Well, that's all for the reviews! So there is just one thing left to say . . . but what was it. (thinks) Oh damn it all! I can't remember! (goes around the rest of the day trying to remember what it was she was going to say.)

(Hours later)

Ah! I remember! I don't own shit! Yes! That's what it was! . . . or was it . . . (thinks again)

Ja ne!


	11. Just To Be Close To You

There was a lonely man  
A man with no direction, with no purpose  
With no one to love and no one to love me for, for me  
Aw girl then you, then you came into my life  
You made my jagged edges smooth  
You made my direction so clear and you aw woman  
You became my purpose my reason for livin' girl  
-Just to Be Close To You, The Commodores  


**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #11  
(:)(A)(:)_**

It was hard to go to sleep, despite the fact that the night was virtuous. Perfect in nearly every way. It was a cloudless evening, neither too cold or too warm. The full moons light illuminating the forest floor with a soft, luminous glow. The only thing that altered it's beauty was the disturbing thoughts that continued to plague him.

Youko sighed dejectedly, opening his eyes lazily to stare across the clearing blankly. No, he would not be getting any sleep tonight, or the next night, or the night after that. It was a fact that he had accepted since Naraku's confrontation three days ago.

Sleeping was out of the question. Not when he could be planning, scrambling to find a way out of the mess he had gotten himself in. For the first time in his life, he was immensely worried. There was too much at risk this time, he wasn't about to let everything he earned go. No, not that easily. Not without a fight.

He rubbed his throbbing temples, wincing when he felt a new jolt of pain through his skull. It was a miracle he was able to act remotely normal for the past few days with the insistent migraine that continued to plague him.

Youko growled lowly in his throat, his ears flattening against his head. There was so many things he could do, but which option to choose continued to weigh heavily on him. Burdening him with a sense of helplessness that he had never before felt. What was he going to do?

The sound of a nearby twig jolted him from his thoughts, catching him unprepared. In a panic he attacked it without thinking, his overused mind unable to fully comprehend what was happening as it allowed instincts to take over. He felt his hand close around the soft column of someone's throat. It wasn't until his hazy vision cleared that he recognized the two pale blue orbs that stared back at him in shock. Kagome.

His eyes widened, pulling his hand back slowly, unable to stop the shaking in the mortified limb. He winced seeing the confused look in her eye as she reached out for him, collapsing back onto the ground in a unstable heap. Holding his head between his knees as he fought desperately to rid himself of the voice that had haunted him for near a weeks time.

_  
"You have so many options, what will you do I wonder?" He taunted, smirking maliciously when his prey let out a frustrated growl, his hands clenching tightly. Hardly noticing the fresh blood that dripped from his claws when he pierced his palm in his anger. Naraku chuckled darkly, running his tongue over his pearly fang. He took a step closer to the kitsune, hovering behind him as he whispered sinisterly. "Or maybe you could just take the easy way out. It would be so much easier just to kill her yourself . . . think of the blood . . . surely you would be doing her a favor by making her end a quick one. Or you could just do as I say and she'll be unharmed . . . well . . . mostly . . ."  
_

God, he had almost killed her. He had nearly crushed the delicate column of flesh that was her neck. He took a deep calming breath, licking his lips self consciously. "Shit Kagome, don't ever do that again you hear! Damn! Do you realize I could have killed you!" He hissed out, containing the urge to shout. It wouldn't do him any good to wake up the rest of the group . . . especially if it meant them seeing him in such a state.

Kagome frowned worriedly, kneeling down next to him and placing a comforting hand on his knee, the ring he had given her giving off a soft glow in the moonlight. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you . . . I guess I just thought that with your demon hearing you would know I was there . . ." She apologized softly, taking her hand off his knee in order to wrap it around his waist. Snuggling into his warmth, in an attempt to help calm both their nerves. "I-I was just worried . . . about you that is." She tilted her head up to look at him from her place against his chest, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "You've been acting so strangely since I've been back . . ."

Youko sighed, pulling her closer to him in an effort to comfort her. Feeling a pang of guilt when hearing her voice become scratchy in her attempt to hold back tears. He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "I'm sorry, I suppose I have been rather lost in thought lately . . ."

Kagome chewed on her lip anxiously. The abused flesh turning rosy between her teeth. "Well . . . what's been bothering you? Is it something I can help you with?" She asked softly, silently hoping to be informed of his inner turmoil.

Youko openly winced, scooting her onto his lap so that he could cradle her small form more efficiently. "I'm afraid not my miko." He rested his chin on her head, allowing her to snuggle comfortingly into the side of his neck. Which she had taken full advantage of, allowing her fingers to grip the fabric of his shirt as she struggled to understand. He sighed again, giving her a small squeeze of reassurance. "I'm sorry to worry you, trust me on this though. It's nothing you need to worry about . . . in fact, forget about it altogether. All right?"

His tone was soft, pleading to her ears, and she found herself nodding her head softly. Despite the lingering sense of dread that sickened her stomach. Every cell in her body cried out that something was amiss, but she ignored it. He would tell her when it was time . . . he wouldn't leave her in the dark forever . . . would he?

Youko closed his eyes in blissful release, the last thing he wanted was for her to know. It would be disastrous if she did, he wouldn't even be able to live with himself if she found out. No, this was how it had to be. "Thank you." He whispered in her hair before giving it a small kiss. He heaved himself up, not surprised when her hands tightened around him in an effort to make sure she didn't fall. He smiled tenderly at the bundle in his arms, enchanted by the way her eyes widened in childish wonder as she looked around at their surroundings. Trying to determine their destination, though such a thing was nearly impossible for her. Youko had already found that she had a horrible sense of direction, if she didn't have any landmarks to lead her back she wouldn't be going back at all. It was a miracle she hadn't lost herself on the way back from the hot springs let alone too it. Though the kitsune had found out later that she had merely marked the trees with the tip of one of her arrows to find her way back. The girl really would be helpless without someone next to her . . .

Youko frowned at that thought, being reminded once again of the ultimatum that was given to him. She would need to learn how to protect herself, now more than ever. If not for the numerous demons after her, then for the sake of his sanity. "You really should'nt have wandered out of your bed this late at night Kagome." He chastised softly, walking silently back to her sleeping bag. Idly wondering how many times he would find himself tucking her into the fluffy folds of fabric.

Kagome blushed lightly, though it went unnoticed in the dark. "Well it's not like I can't see . . ." She defended feebly, her cheeks warm with delight over the worried tone that had sprung from his lips. Engulfing her like a warm blanket, pushing out all previously negative thoughts and feelings. "The moon gives off enough for me to see by . . ."

Youko rolled his eyes, setting her into her sleeping bag and tucking her in. Kneeling by her side as he smoothed back a piece of her hair from her face tenderly. "Kagome, you may be able to see decently in this lighting. But for a demon this light is as good as day, if not better for some. It puts you at a disadvantage and you should be more careful." He lectured lovingly, securing the blankets around her one last time before standing up.

Kagome looked away sheepishly, touched by his concern and embarrassed by her own reasoning. "Well . . . you would protect me right?" She asked softly, the words nearly inaudible to even his demonic hearing.

He looked down at her then, giving her the most devoted, tender look Kagome had ever seen him wear. If she had been standing she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep her knees from going so weak that she couldn't help but collapse in his arms. It was almost like a dream . . . where she was the princess and he, the noble prince. They would fall madly in love and every look he sent her would make her legs feel like Jell-O, and every smile she caused would make her heart burst . . . the impossible fairy tale that everyone dreamed of . . . she found herself not wanting to wake up. And he didn't make her. "Always my miko. Always."

Kagome smiled brightly at him, and as promised, when he smiled back she felt her heart burst with a sudden joy. Her troubles washed away from her then. The shikon no tama, Naraku, her math test next friday, all of it. Right down the gutter.

It was this feeling of sudden relief that provoked her to speak to his retreating back, sitting up in her sleeping bag. Her heart only knowing that she wanted him there, with her. Where they could lose their troubles and enjoy the peace together. "Youko?"

He halted, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at her. His fierce gold eyes questioning as they wandered over her face, searching for something, anything, in those beautiful orbs. "Yes?"

She suddenly found herself shy, toying with the edges of her sheets with a renewed interest. Her cheeks flamed with hot embarrassment, but she continued on. "I-I was wondering . . . it's rather cold out . . . and you don't have a sleeping bag . . . so you- you can share with me . . . if you want that is . . ." She offered softly, suddenly wondering if she should have just kept her mouth shut. The way she said it, just seemed so . . . sluttish to her.

Youko blinked, knowing full well that the weather was anything but cold, even for a human. He gave her a long look, taking in the blush that stained her cheeks with admiration. Even with the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the seductive words she whispered, and the moonlight bathing her soft creamy skin, she still remained the perfect image of innocence. He was stunned into silence.

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to get her emotions under control. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was now studying her with calculating eyes. Though that didn't bother her nearly as much as the fact that he had yet to so much as udder a word. She frowned. Maybe the way she asked was offensive . . . or just didn't sound right . . . that certainly was the case for herself. But he was a kitsune, he would have had tons of lovers . . . her asking him to join her in the sleeping bag shouldn't be such a big deal . . . right? After all, she had caught him in her bed the night after they had made their deal. Yet still, he made no move toward her.

She sighed in frustration, though it was aimed more at herself then the kitsune across from her. She couldn't help but think that she did something wrong. Or maybe she was just unappealing to him . . . maybe he had someone else that she didn't' know about yet.

The young miko's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Could he be seeing someone else? It would explain why he was so intent on his thoughts earlier . . . She snuggled into the protection of her covers at that thought, temporarily forgetting that the man of her contemplation was right behind her. It was because of this, that she was jostled from her thoughts when she felt him slide into the bag with her. His large form molding against her small one with in the confined space. And suddenly she felt a rush of relief. There couldn't be someone else, he wasn't the type to beat around the bush. If there was another woman, he would tell her. That much she had learned. And for the moment, she was glad of his honesty. Even if it was a tad harsh at times, sometimes even downright cruel. She smiled, feeling herself relax as his thumb stoked her hip gently, his other hand running down her back sensually. His honesty could hurt her at times, but if it meant knowing that she could trust him then a little pain was worth it.

She smiled, turning to her other side in order to burry herself into the crook of his neck. Her arm draping over his hip as her slender fingers brushed against the base of his tail. She sighed in satisfaction, before the soft rise and fall of her full chest began to brush against her's at a slower pace. Kagome had fallen into sleep.

Youko's eyes fluttered softly, enjoying the feel of the small woman in his arms, as well as her arms encasing him. The soft texture of her ebony hair felt like silk under his chin, tickling his senses. Though nothing was as glorious, as reassuring as the feel of her full breasts flush against his toned chest. Allowing him to feel every breath of crisp night air she took in, and hear her heart beat in time with his own.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the soft scent of lilac that she gave off with desperation. It was suddenly obvious as too what he had to do, all the options he had been given paling in comparison. If he wasn't given an option that suited him, then he would make his own.

He looked down at the fragile bundle in his arms tenderly. It would be hard on her . . . much harder than he would like. But it had to be done . . . if not . . . Naraku would have his way with her, and that was something he would NOT allow to happen. Not to his miko, not to his Kagome. To a girl who, with just the soft touch of her hand, could make him feel at peace when everything else could not.

His eyes drifted close, holding her closer to himself. He would have to prepare her for what was to come. But for now . . . for now he would sleep. Naraku and the nightmares that came with him be damned. This time, when he awoke in the morning, he would have Kagome's bright face to wash them away again.

_ Naraku looked down upon him, his white baboon pelt hiding the intense crimson eyes that laid behind it. "I still want you to take the jewel shards . . . but as punishment for not obeying my orders in the first place . . . You will take the miko. All of her. Heart, body, and soul. And then . . . and then, you will take the shards, and leave her utterly broken. To the point where she will not have the will to step on the battle field again. You have forty days fox . . . if it is not accomplished . . . then I will kill her myself." He smirked evilly. "Though I can't guarantee that I won't have fun with her before hand . . ."_

(:)(A)(:)

"God damn it Youko! Stay **_still_**!" Kagome ground out through gritted teeth. Her body lurching forward as she tried once again to punch him. Her fist meeting thin air as his white clad form danced out of the way. His feet seeming to float over the shriveled flowers of their training ground. As he had predicted, they had all died off, with the exception of those who were under the demonic tree, of which were only beginning to lose their life energy. Their petals curling around themselves.

"Kagome, I'm not even going at full speed." Youko said calmly. His monotone voice seeming to frustrate her even more as he sidestepped another punch. He sighed, catching her fist as she tried to once again tag him. "Take a break, your going to wear yourself out."

Kagome scowled, her free fist pulling back before gaining momentum on it's way toward him. "Not until I hit you!" She growled out, giving a small scream of frustration when he caught that hand as well. "Damn it Youko!"

Youko smirked, pulling roughly to his chest with a thud. His eyes roved her her body hungrily. Taking in the way her chest heaved with her loud pants, the pieces of hair that came out of her disarrayed pony tail sticking to the newly acquired layer of sweat. "Calm down love, I'm sure you'll hit me eventually." He stated in amusement. Leaning forward to kiss her parted lips. Surprised and upset when she turned her head away from him. "Well that wasn't very nice. Denying me in my uncontrollable need to taste you." He said with a mock frown. Pulling her closer to himself as he griped both off her wrists in his large hand, leaving his other free to capture her chin.

Kagome huffed, resisting the soft, insistent hold on her chin and looking away from him. "Maybe I wouldn't if I wasn't mad at you right now." She spit out, jerking her chin out of his grip.

He frowned, stroking her neck lightly with the pad of his thumb before releasing her hands from behind her back. Disappointed when she gave him a venomous glare. "Why are you so angry at me?!" He pouted, his mind reeling with sudden confusion.

Kagome only glared harder, her chin jutting out proudly. "Because we've been at this for over four days! FOUR! And I have yet too hit you! You just go at your own god damn pace!" She gave a roll of her eyes, bitterness seeping into her voice. "Letting me know that even though your not even going a fraction of the speed you could go, that I still can't hit you!" She shouted out at him, her fists balled up at her sides.

Youko's frown deepened, freeing her wrists from his hold with uncertainty. Watching carefully as her stubborn form backed away from him with a small huff, he himself fighting the urge to growl in frustration. He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. "Kagome please understand . . . I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just . . . worried. I want you to be able to protect yourself." He sighed, rubbing his temple wearily. His voice softening, the subtle hint of pleading lacing his voice. "Do you understand?"If he didn't think the training was necessary then he wouldn't have been working her four days straight. But his mental clock refused to stall, ever other thought consisted of numbers . . . thirty-nine days, thirty-eight, thirty -seven days, thirty-six days . . . time was one of the few things he could not defy, and now, he found that time was working against him.

Kagome's form relaxed, her eyes shifting to the ground guiltily. Her shoe grinding into the dirt idly. "I'm sorry . . . I guess I'm just a little tired . . . I've never really been pushed this hard . . ." She said sheepishly, knowing full well that it was true. Youko had been kind in his training . . . but not relenting. If he said something was to be done then he expected it to be done by the end of that day . . . just yesterday he had her training her miko powers until nightfall. Refusing to allow her to quit until she was able to pull it's source into her hand . . . and holding it for a good minute. It had been exhausting work, and it was a miracle to find that her physical energy had been replenished by the next morning, though her miko powers had yet to return.

The kitsune visibly flinched, knowing very well what she was referring to. His ears laid back against his head, he too feeling a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to push her so hard . . . he was just worried . . . he HAD to know that she could protect herself. It was vital to his plan. "I apologize . . . how about we take a break?" He asked, hoping to make it up to her . . . even if they would be training afterwards as well . . .

Kagome paused, putting a finger to her lip as she thought. "Well . . . I don't know . . . I really wanted to HIT YOU FIRST!" She threw herself forward, her arm extended as she once again tried to hit him. Her other hand preparing to hit him as well as she brought it back to her shoulder.

And once again, he caught it with ease. His fist closing around her's firmly, his lips forming a frown. Opening his mouth he started to chastise her once again, until his thought process was cut off by the realization that her other hand was in midproccess of striking.

His eyes widened, tilting his head just in time to feel her small finger graze against his left cheek ever so slightly. Though it was enough to bring out the kitsunes instincts as he grabbed that hand as well. Giving her a small glare before he pushed her back, refusing to stop until he had sandwiched her between the demonic tree and himself. ignoring her shocked expression. "That was a very rash decision Kagome . . ." His voice was low, smoldering in intensity, the mass of silver bangs masking his eyes.

Kagome fidgeted, trying to break the firm hold on her wrists, only to have him force them above her head. Pushing his hard body into hers, promoting a gasp from the young miko. "Y-Youko?" She asked softly, her eyes wide as she struggled to breath. His closeness leaving her emotions jumbled and confused. Though one became much more prominent when she saw the sly smirk spread across his face . . . she was nervous as hell.

His smirk grew, smelling the nervousness that rolled of her petite frame, taking delight in it as he brushed his cheek against hers sensually. Whispering into her ear huskily as he took both of her small wrists in his large one. "You realize, as your instructor that it is my duty to make sure you learn . . ." He ran his claws lightly down her body, from her wrists to her hip, pleased with the shiver she gave in response. "Well how can you learn by your mistakes if there isn't a consequence?"He bit her earlobe lightly, pulling it before letting it slip through his teeth before he kissed down her jaw line and to her throat.

She gasped, her face flushing as he sucked lightly on her pulse. "Y-Youko . . ." She tilted her head, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed out his name. A small smile lingering on her face as a thought occurred to her. "I don't see how this is punishment . . . are you sure your not doing this for yourself?" She teased breathlessly, even as she arched into him with a soft moan.

The silver kitsune only growled, pushing her against the tree harder as he lifted her by her knee, forcing her too wrap her legs around his waist. This happened to be his favorite kind of punishment. Though she did not see it as a consequence now, he knew she would soon feel the full effects. For her to be unable to touch him while he performed his ministrations would be torture for her, and he was thoroughly awaiting to hear her beg him . . .

He moved up to her lips, brushing his lips against her softly. Refusing to press his lips fully onto her's just yet, despite her small protests. His hand traveled up her thigh gently, barely skimming her flesh before he cupped her bottom, giving the piece of flesh a squeeze. He smirked, watching her face as she threw her head back, letting out a frustrated moan, sweat beginning to form in droplet's at her temples. The torture had begun.

Though it hadn't come without his own consequences. If the way she arched into his body, or the sensual sounds she made wasn't enough to arouse him, her spiked scent was. The scent of her pleasure surrounded his senses, and it wasn't long until a small amount of his own scent was mixed with hers . . .

But he still held onto his small amount of control, refusing to give into his urges before the punishment was over. He wanted to hear her beg for it, crave it with every fiber of her being . . . he didn't have to wait long.

"Gods, Youko please!" She whispered under her breath urgently. Whimpering as she struggled against his hold on her wrists. The action causing her to slip farther down his body . . . allowing her to feel exactly how much she was affecting him.

She looked up at his face, their eyes connecting as they panted lightly. She licked her lips, and with a sudden burst of bravery, she rubbed against him. Gasping at the sudden jolt that shot through her, barely registering the way Youko slammed her back into the tree. His head resting against her's as he looked into her eyes as if contemplating something. Before he grinded against her, hissing as his breathing quickened. It drove her over the edge, and with her nails digging into his confining hands she cried out to him. "Youko! Please! Oh gods please!" She moved against him, as best as she could, her pleas never ceasing. Her begging must have worked, for a second later her hands were free.

Her mouth crashed upon his, her small hands diving into his silky hair as she kissed him passionately. Her hands roamed his body as she desperately memorized every inch of his toned skin, her lips still latched onto his.

He responded with equal passion, his free hand cupping her breast as he ran his thumb over the covered nipple, feeling it harden under his fingertip. His tongue drove into her mouth, running over the column of teeth before rubbing sensually against her own tongue.

He could have taken her right then and there. Thrown their clothes to the side and made love right under the very tree he had planted as a kit, and she would have welcomed it. But like so many moments with the miko in his arms, something had to end it.

"Get your hands off of my woman you dirty fox!" This something came in the angry voice of a furious wolf.

**(:)(A)(:)**

// Well how's that for fluff? I hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it is a little shorter than the last few. I don't think I liked this one as much personally, the words just didn't seem to flow like they usually do. I hope I haven't been diagnosed with writers block DX that would be awful! Any way, before I get onto the review responses I would like to give a shout out to keiko89 . . . for showing me that some people are not mature enough to handle constructive criticism . . . This was keiko89's review:

Dear keiko89,  
First of all, thank you for the review for the story Reality. Though I was rather disappointed how you handled your response to my review to your story Dangerous Dancing. It was not meant to be offensive, and I apologize if it came off that way. But I have noticed that you have reviewed poorly to other people who criticize your work . . . it's slightly disturbing. Reviews have two main purposes, to support the writer, and to give constructive criticism for the author to use to better his/her writing. I did not in any way insult you as a writer, I gave you that review because I believe that you can become better in certain areas. I personally found that the quality difference from the beginning of your story to the latest chapter to be astonishing. So if anything, a constructive review should be taken as a GOOD sign. It means that serious writers are looking at your fiction and taking the time to help you. I know that I myself am thrilled to receive constructive criticism . . . it gives me something to improve on as a writer. I suppose I was hoping that you would see it as that too, which is the reason I am slightly disappointed to find a flame on not only Reality, but someone else's fic as well . . . For the first time ever on , I found myself wondering exactly how old an author was, because I could only see a child acting this way. Which leads me to ask, exactly how old ARE you? The review you gave may have actually effected me if it weren't for the fact that you obviously had NOT read it. For not only did you fail to notice that it was a one-shot and prone to fewer reviews, but you had also failed to notice that it isn't my story. Yes, that's right. You accomplished flaming my friend's story. You would have known that had you read it. I host it because she had no account at the time (As stated in the story), I've been meaning to take it off mine for months now, but have never gotten around to it. I hope this has helped you understand my reasoning in the review I gave you, as well as help you become a better writer. I would be even more thrilled however, if you learned a life lesson from this experience . . . and would handle criticism in the future more efficiently.

Now on to the reviews!! (Those of you who reviewed twice will probably be listed twice, just for reference)

kite-wolfdemon: XD well I'm glad! Are you enjoying it still?

sacaku: Live? I Assume you meant that you love this story XD. Though either one is great news!

Vami+Hoshi: Well I'm thrilled you think so! XD Here's another chapter for you!

kawaii-girl-anime: Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! And I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked ten!

Kuramasgal: Hehe . . . yeah . . . once again. Sorry about that! I totally screwed myself over when I tried to upload it from some one else's computer! I'm sure it won't happen again . . . at least I hope not! DX

sessywuver: I did as soon as possible! Sorry!

tbiris: Sorry! . . . again . . . //

Fire Phoenix: Well I think you got EXACTLY what you wanted in this chapter ne? XD Serendipity at it's work huh? You want some training' action, and I happened to be planning it! XD hope you enjoyed it!

Huh??: . I'm assuming that's not your screename . . . sorry! . . . again . . . .

Fallen-666-Angel: XD I'm glad you didn't! I actually laughed when I saw your review! Though I do wonder . . . exactly who are you smacking yoyo's at? .

Kagome-reincarnation: NO! Please don't cry! DX You'll make me cry! I'm sorry so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!! Please forgive me!! (hehe, that reminds me of the hostess at the hot springs in Fruits Basket XD) any way . . . Sorry!

Kiara 17: Wow! You know what's funny? Kiara is my dog's name! Kia for short! XD Any way . . . just thought that was kinda funny . . . and yes . . . the dearest things to us always do end up on milk cartons . . . it's so sad . . . it makes me dislike milk actually . . . (notes to self) from now on we'll buy jugs.

kawaii-girl-anime: Wow! You reviewed two times! Sorry about the whole, nonexistent chapter thing!

Ryukotsusei: Well I hope you still feel that way! Despite the whole chapter not uploading right thing! XD

: He he . . . yeah . . . sorry . . . again . . . yeah . . . I hope this chapter made up for it!

Anonymous: Yeah they would! He would be a dead man walking! Just thinking about it makes me feel sorry for him! XD

Richelle: OMG! You have to tell me . . . is that your name?! 0.o because I'm going to like, wig out if it is. It's sooooo similar to mine! Just switch the i' to an a' ! Wow, that is crazy! XD Like meeting my other self! Hello other self! I'm Rachelle!

tbiris: (nod nod) DEFINITELY not good.

Gilded-Daemon2004: Glad you think so! I hope you continue to enjoy it! (P.S. tell me if you find some other really good ones. I can always to for some crossovers! ~.-

lalagal889247: Sorry it took awhile! Here you go!

Tenchi-No-Kaze: Aw! I see! XD well I'm glad you found it again! And sorry about the cliffie . . . well . . . CLIFFIES now. // I just couldn't help myself!

Fire/Ice Fox: ^//^ I'll take that as a compliment. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

CrimsonEyes7806: I believe it was you who found me on wasn't it? In answer to your question there . . . yeah it's me. // not that you probably wouldn't have figured that out by now considering I'm responding to you. Hope you liked the chappy.

SacredKoorimeKitsune: Gah! I hate when that happens! Homework sucks so extremely much! Not that I should be talking . . . I usually do it at school the day it's due. //

silver starlight kitsune: Oh trust me . . . he'll find out soon enough . . . XD Mwahahahaha!

ptbear: Glad you liked it! Hopefully you liked this one just as much! Probably not though, I do think the last one was written better . . . but you got WAY more fluff in this chapter XD!

SunStar Kitsune: Uh . . . Who said I was going to kill Youko 0.o I'm confused! I didn't say that did I? (Ponders)

inukuramaRmine: Well your enthusiastic XD! Here's the chapter, even if it is a bit late.

Keta: Wow! The very first line worried me for a second! I thought I had done something wrong! XD . . . again if I'm not mistaken! You certainly have a way of scaring me! XD lol. Sorry it's a tad late.

Yusuke's Angel: YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok . . . over it . . . sorry. // He's my favorite character from the show. But no one seems to have him in their name so yeah . . . any way! Here's your update!

kagegrl: Glad you think so! XD

nunofyorbiz: Yes he is! XD Very very VERY close to Kagome . . . hehe . . . yeah, that was my pathetic attempt at an innuendo. //

sacaku: Glad to hear it! But really, I totally understand about the whole school thing. It's part of the reason my chapters tend to come out late sometimes. Not to mention all the stress stupid men give you. 9.9 but that's another thing entirely . . . stupid men . . . and they say WE'RE confusing! Ha!

darksaphire: Of course I am! I came back from the dead a couple days ago silly! XD any way, thank you for the suggestions! Though I'm afraid that they wouldn't be able to fit in the story line. Though on another hand . . . you did get part of your wish! Youko and Naraku are still in an alliance . . . sort of. //

Cattibrie393: Thank god! It drives me absolutely crazy when they don't work! Especially when I put so much time and effort into making it look pretty! DX it's so sad! Thank you for telling me!

BlueDove: Yeah I know // I was having some technical difficulties with my e-mail (mostly due to the fact that I have a crappy brain) so my proof reader was having a hard time reading and correcting it. I just got it a little while ago though so an edited version should be up soon XD. I'm sorry about your computer! My mouse and keyboard will freeze up occasionally. It drives me nuts. DX

Auroratwin: Gah! I'm sorry! // I guess I should have made that more clear. Yes, it is still in flashback mode . . . will be until the near end of the story. Don't worry, I'll make it perfectly clear when the flashback is all over and done XD. And thank you so much for the compliment! (blush) I guess I should have put it under Youko/Kagome/Kurama huh?


	12. Hold On Loosely

Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling to tightly,  
you're gonna lose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in  
And a whole lot of space to breathe in  
-Hold On Loosely, .38 Special

**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #12  
(:)(A)(:)_**

They watched in stunned silence. Watching unblinkingly as the three men before them bickered profusely. Their snarls and insults trading back and forth.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR WOMAN'! SHE'S NOT YOUR POSSESSION YOU FLEA BITTEN MUTT!"

"ME?! A MUTT?! DON'T MISTAKE ME FOR DOG TURD OVER THERE YOU WOMAN STEALING FOX!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Two voices echoed viscously.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously. "Exactly how long has this been going on Lady Kagome?" The monk asked, turning to the miko to his left. Who was sitting at the base of the demonic tree, her chin propped in the palm of her hand as she watched boredly.

"An hour . . . maybe an hour and a half." She answered blandly, tilting her head over to the demon slayer on the other side of her. "I don't suppose you have anything that we can entertain ourselves with while we wait for the idiots over there to get a clue?"

Sango promptly closed her gaping mouth. She was now very thankful that they had taken the time to catch up to Inuyasha. She coughed into her hand, muttering a soft no' before she looked back onto the verbal battle. "Kagome . . . have you even attempted to stop them?" She asked worriedly, the thought of three bloody bodies to clean up didn't sound very appealing at the moment.

The miko sighed, leaning back into the tree as she pressed the heels of her hands on her closed eyes. "Of course I did. But do they listen to me? Nooo, of course not! They're too busy proving who has a higher testosterone level!" She bit out, raising her voice in hopes that a certain group of males would hear her.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF WOLF! I AM NOT FORCING HER TO DO ANYTHING WITH GOD DAMNED MAGIC!" Youko roared, his eyes glinting dangerously.

_No such luck_.' Kagome thought bitterly, retaining a sigh as she continued to nurse her growing headache. If she hadn't been so exhausted she would have probably blown up by now . . . luckily for them her first outburst had sapped her of most of her energy.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DOES SHE STINK OF YOUR DISGUSTING STENCH!"

Come to think of it she could probably summon up the strength to give them a verbal lashing . . .

"Kagome?"

Her head turned down into her lap, softening her features in favor for the kit sitting there. "Yes Shippo?" She asked sweetly. Her mood temporarily calming at the sight of the adorable boy looking up at her with innocent green eyes.

"What is testosterone?"

She froze, her mood once again dampening as she patted his head with a sigh. "Nothing Shippo. Forget I said it." The miko said softly, her temple beginning to pulse painfully. God will the day ever end?

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU FUCKING FLEA BAG!?" Inuyasha snarled, his hand resting on the hilt of the Tetsaiga warningly. His anger unfazed when the wolf full heartedly snarled back.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE WASN'T DOING THEIR JOB AND PROTECTING HER FROM SCUM LIKE THAT!" The wolf prince snarled, pointing an accusing finger in the silver fox's direction. Hardly realizing the trouble he had gotten himself into with the single statement.

The silver haired men stiffened, their hands balling at their sides before looking at each other. "So, you hold I hit?" Inuyasha stated gruffly, releasing Tetsaiga as he glared at the wolf dangerously. Spreading his legs as he prepared to lunge.

Youko scoffed, he too slipping into battle position as he eyed his current enemy coldly. "How about I hold, and we both beat the every last drop of blood out of him?" He bit out harshly.

Inuyasha smirked, taking his first few steps to build up momentum. "It sounds GOOD TO ME!" He accepted, hefting Tetsaiga over his shoulder in order to bring it down upon the wolf. Smirking at the wolf's suddenly fearful features when he found that his leg was held fastly by a single vine that emitted from the ground. Taking a small glance to his right, he wasn't surprised to find the kitsune right beside him, his hand drawn back in striking position. His smirk widened as he looked back to the cowering wolf, he would finally pay for all those things he said about-

"SIT BOY!" He crashed to the ground, Tetsaiga and all. His already bad mood dampening even more so. He had been so damn close to killing the wolf . . .

He looked up from his crater as much as he could considering the spell had yet to wear off, nearly leaping for joy when he saw the mangy wolf held up by his throat, a certain kitsune on the other end. He smirked, _At least HE can get the job done'_. He thought, hardly noticing Kagome jog past him to get to the currently homicidal pair.

"Youko! Put him down right now!" The miko growled out, her breathing becoming uneven by the time she reached them. Her growl of frustration intensifying when the kitsune had yet to even acknowledge her presence. "Youko! I said-"

"No." It was a blunt refusal, careless as he didn't even turn his eyes away from his prey. Of which was currently gasping for breath, clawing at the kitsune's hand desperately. Leaving long, open wounds on his arms and wrists, yet he paid them no heed. Instead, he continued glaring at the wolf, his gaze piercing through his soul, igniting an instant predatory fear.

Kagome would have exploded . . . had it not been for the blood streaming down his arm, before being soaked up by his pure white tunic. Leaving a large, growing blood spot that engulfed most of his shoulder.

She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing in both worry and frustration, as she closed the difference between them quietly. Reaching out to his free arm, holding it to herself as soon as it was in her grasp, burying her face in his attached shoulder. "Youko . . . please let go of him . . . he's not worth it." She buried herself further into the clean side of his clean tunic, taking in the masculine fragrance it gave off, his scent. "Please, just let him go . . . your hurt. Just let him go and let me treat your wounds . . ."

He growled softly, his shoulders tensing as he fought to keep his voice down. "No. He has not only insulted me by calling me degrading names, but has insinuated that I would even think of hurting you, it is unforgivable." He gave her a sideways glance, eyes ablaze with his anger. "I will NOT let him go unpunished."

Kagome winced, hearing the pure anger in his voice. "Youko . . ." She tugged lightly on a lock of his hair, forcing him to look at her fully. Biting her lip, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Turning his hair between her fingers sensually, she turned her gaze to his lips, one thought ringing in her mind. Womanly wiles, please don't fail me now!' "I'll make a deal with you . . . let him go and . . . I'll answer any question you want to ask . . ."

Youko's resolve faltered, the miko's husky whisper soothing his sharp mood. The way she played with his strands of hair, a seemingly innocent gesture, set a sudden wave of heat over him as he saw the gleam that lit up her eye. Flashes of their interrupted moment flashing in his mind, and realization hit him. She knew exactly what she was doing.

He smirked, his eyes roving her body before he pulled her flush against him. Amused by the the small squeak of surprise she gave as her soft body it his. "Any question my miko?" He whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe lightly. Temporarily forgetting about the wolf that was still gasping for air in his grip.

She blushed lightly, fully aware of the intent gazes aimed at her back. "Uh . . . yes . . . But you have to let Kouga down before he suffocates . . ." She said sheepishly, an uneasy giggle managing to bubble out of her. It seems my womanly wiles may have worked too well . . .'

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he carelessly dropped the wolf prince to the ground. Not even bothering to look down as he coughed and sputtered, holding his neck while he struggled to bring in the large quantity of air his lungs starved for.

Youko snorted, a disgusted look falling on his features when he bothered to look at the sight. "Remind me why I'm sparing his life?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, stepping away from him as she crossed her arms. "Because I said so." She said shortly, her temper rising with the careless way the kitsune had handled the wolf prince. "Kouga is my friend, I don't want you killing him!"

Youko frowned, not liking the way she was defending the demon at their feet. "Well then you can make better friends." He said haughtily. He too folding his arms across his chest as he watched her.

"You don't just replace your friends Youko! It doesn't work like that!" She seethed, eyes flashing dangerously as her hands balled themselves into fists at her side.

"Well then maybe you should choose better friends in the first place. For this scum is not worth so much as a second of your time! " He bit back, his lip curling in distaste at the mention of the wolf. Who, at this moment, had finally gained enough breath to speak.

"Watch your. Mouth you, damn fox!" He puffed out, still rubbing his raw throat with a clawed hand. Struggling to get up from the hard ground and regain his dignity. Stumbling as he fought to remain on his feet. "My Kagome doesn't need to hear all the fucking shit that comes out of your prissy mouth!"

"If you call her YOUR Kagome one more time I won't hesitate to kill you later when she isn't looking! You useless wolf!" Youko snarled, his fur bristling in pure rage as he felt his demonic blood boil at the insinuation that HIS miko belonged to someone else.

It was the light touch of her hand on his forearm startled him out of his homicidal rage. Causing him to blink down at her pleading blue eyes. "Youko . . . Please . . . Let's just go? I don't want you to fight." How could he say no to that? The answer was simple.

He couldn't.

"All right . . . let's go." He said softly, his muscles relaxing under her caring touch. Though he didn't miss the look on the wolf's face, when he pulled his miko closer to his body. Wrapping an arm possessively around her waist as he led her away.

(:)(A)(:)

"Ginta had been knocked unconscious, as well as the rest of my pack. So the responsibility was left up to me to kill the new flock of birds of paradise! So I-"

Youko let out a growl, his eye twitching irritatingly as he watched the display from across the small camp site. Feeling his blood begin to boil as he noticed the calm, collected way Kagome sat next to the wolf prince. Nodding eagerly for him to continue his story. Which of coarse he did, ecstatic by the display of her obvious interest. "How the hell can she even stand to listen to him!?" He grumbled to himself.

"Feh, because she doesn't know any better." Inuyasha scoffed. He too watching the scene with intent eyes, before heaving a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to find some more fire wood. I don't need to sit and watch as Kagome feeds that fucking flea bag."

Miroku shook his head as the hanyou pushed himself from the tree he had been leaning on and walked into the darkness of the forest. The monk sighed, giving Sango a small wave as he too rose. "I suppose I will go along with him, even if it is just to make sure he doesn't get himself into the usual trouble"

"I heard that monk!"

Miroku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Giving the slayer and thief a final departing wave before jogging after the irritated hanyou. "I was just joking of coarse!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his arms crossed as he waited for his companion to catch up. "Sure you were."

"I was! I swear on my monkhood!"

Sango sighed, shaking her head slightly as Miroku and Inuyasha stepped into the forest and out of their sight. Turning back to her soup and scooping up a spoonful. "Shippo why aren't you eating? Are you full?"

The kit shrugged his shoulders, playing with his own bowel of soup boredly. His chin propped up on his hand, as he laid on the hard ground. "I guess." He answered shortly. Stirring the liquid with a tiny clawed finger and letting out a soft sigh.

"Is there something bothering you kit?" Youko asked evenly before the slayer had the chance too. If Kagome wouldn't pay attention to him at least the kit would.

Shippo heaved a sigh, changing his position so that he sat cross legged in front of the older kitsune. "It's just that it's so boring when Kagome is with Kouga." He answered softly, keeping his eyes to the ground. "She doesn't pay a lot of attention to me when she's treating his wounds. And Inuyasha's not here to argue with her, so theirs not really anything to do . . ."

"Shippo, you know very well that Kagome can not give you all her attention all the time." Sango chastised softly, though she to gave a lingering look at Kagome. Who was still in the process of bandaging his neck. Nodding absently to whatever it was that Kouga had decided to spout off about. "Kagome . . . is just to kind hearted for her own good at times."

Youko snorted softly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against a nearby tree. Glaring full heartedly at the two across from them. "Don't worry kit, he won't be here long." He growled out, his claws flexing instinctively as he eyed the wolf dangerously. "Damn wolf is lucky Kagome's softhearted."

Sango gave a sharp laugh, that sounded suspiciously like a scoff. "Even if Kagome hadn't stopped you, I would have."

He huffed indigenously. "That's simply based on the fact that you don't like me." He stated bluntly. His eyebrows raising delicately as he watched the slayer roll her eyes.

"Who said I didn't like you?" She challenged.

"It's kinda obvious." Shippo piped, shrinking under the woman's small glare. "Hehe . . . well . . . I think Kagome needs help bandaging Kouga . . . bye!" The young kitsune said nervously, giving a quick wave before scampering away.

Youko watched, hiding his amusement with little difficulty. "See? Even the kit sees it."

The slayer grumbled under her breath. Not daring to look him in the face. "I don't mean to give off that impression . . ."

An uncomfortable silence descended on them, making Sango fidget lightly. "You know . . ." She started, staring at her soup's contents. As if the floating pieces of meat and veggies mesmerized her. "Throughout this whole adventure . . . we didn't know anything. Whether we would die the next day, or be beaten by Naraku. Maybe lose some jewel shards . . . but through all those doubts, there had been one thing we had always been sure of. One thing that gave us hope . . ." She looked at Youko, her eyes piercing as she examined him. "We were always so sure that Kagome and Inuyasha would be together . . . that they would get their happy ending . . . that alone gave us so much hope . . ."

She looked across the clearing longingly, watching as Kagome gave Shippo a light pat on the head in her effort to control her temper around the wolf. Her eyebrow twitching slightly as Kouga continued his heroic tale of grand valor, oblivious of the annoyance he was causing in the young miko. Sango smiled lightly at the scene, reminded of older times. "It's not that I don't like you Youko." She said wistfully, turning her head to look him full in the eye. "It's that I miss having something to lean on."

Youko remained silent, meeting the slayers eyes with a bewildered, yet thoughtful, gaze as she finished speaking. His ear swiveling toward his miko when hearing the wolf prince yell out at the small kitsune on her shoulder. Who, as he saw from the corner of his eye, sticking his tongue out defiantly from behind the protection of Kagome's shoulder. "Just because I'm right doesn't mean you have to yell at me!" He defended tauntingly, finding courage from the coverage Kagome's thick hair provided.

Youko's lips lifted at the corner in an amused smile, remaining there as he got up from his place on the ground, intent on making his presence remembered in the eyes of his miko. Though not before giving a knowing smirk over his shoulder to Sango. "You know, when one's walking stick has broken, it becomes near impossible to fix . . . many find it in their better interest to find a new one to help them around. Rather than to cling to the old broken one that shall never help them again." He stated smoothly, wise eyes bearing deep into the mature woman's soul.

"But what if I can't find a new one?" She questioned hesitantly, intent on his answer.

His smirk softened into a simple smile. "Then create a new one from scratch."

She nodded dumbly, somewhat surprised by the kitsune's sudden display of wisdom. Watching as he walked toward Kagome in long, confident strides before taking her hands and pulling her up to his chest. The miko's face flushed at the contact, knowing that there were now other eyes watching them intently. Though the change in her face color didn't seem to effect the thief, as he pressed his lips against hers urgently, demanding her full attention. Though through the passion filled kiss, Sango could see the small smirk on the corner of his lips as Kouga growled bitterly, his fangs peaking out from under his lip in a silent snarl that remained even as the fox broke away from her.

"So what were you and Sango talking about?" Kagome asked, a bit breathlessly. Giving Kouga a warning look when it looked as if he was going to yell something out. The wolf immediately quieted his dissaprovment to a low grumble.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned back, smirking lightly at the way her already tinted cheeks gained more color.

"I don't know. It just seemed like you were talking for a while . . ." She answered softly, as she fingering the folds of his tunic shyly.

He nuzzled her nose tenderly. "Well, to tell you the truth my dear miko." He kissed her forehead. "We talked about sticks."

She blinked up at him, unable to hide the confusion in her voice. "Sticks?"

"Why the hell would you talk about sticks? You see Kagome? I told you he was a dumb ass!" Kouga bit out, refraining from attacking the kitsune due to the fact that Kagome was still in wrapped in the other males arms.

Youko clenched his teeth, reminding himself once again that he would be on bad terms with the miko in his arms if he injured, or preferably killed, the wolf. "I do believe that no one was addressing you flea bag." He said evenly, as his hold on Kagome tightened tauntingly.

"Don't call me a flea bag you fucking stick lover!" The wolf prince bit out, unable to think of a better insult at the moment.

Sango couldn't hold it in any more, her soft giggles turned into a full blown laughter. The corners of her eyes filling with delighted tears as she held her side, struggling to control herself. Though the laughter continued, making her choke on hiccups. But still it did not stop.

"Kagome . . . is she ok?" Shippo asked in a soft whisper, his eyes wide as he watched the display.

The miko promptly closed her open mouth. "Um, I'm not really sure Shippo . . ." She turned to Youko. "What the hell DID you talk about!" She asked accusingly.

He laid his ears back against his head, smiling sheepishly. "I swear I have nothing to do with her acting like this! I don't even know why she's laughing."

"B-Because!" Sango puffed out, her face red from the amount of oxygen her laughter was taking up. "I just found my new stick! You, and Kouga-" " Her laughter doubled. "Your so dumb!"

They all blinked simultaneously, before each head turned to Youko. "What!? I didn't do it I swear!" He cried out defensively.

Kagome crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really?"

He looked offended for a moment. "Yes, **really**!"

" . . ."

"See Kagome! I told you he was a sleaze!" Kouga whispered to her, making sure that he was loud enough for the kitsune to hear as well.

He growled in frustration, his silver tail bristling as he raised his right hand. "I, Youko Kurama, solemnly swear that the slayers temporary insanity is in no way my fault and that-"

"What did you just say!" Kouga sputtered, his light blue eyes wide with sudden realization. As his hands fisted themselves.

Youko gave him an annoyed look. "You wolves really do have a bad sense of hearing. I said, I, Youko Kurama, solemnly swear-"

"Holy shit" He pointed an accusing finger at the silver kitsune. "You mean to tell me that _you_ are Youko Kurama? That fucking thief?"

" . . . Yes . . . though I would appreciate it if you would refrain from swearing more than two times in a sentence." He jerked his head toward Kagome. "My miko doesn't need to hear from your foul mouth."

Kouga ignored him, instead turning to the said miko. His finger still pointing accusingly at Youko. "Kagome! Do you realize who this is?! "

She gave him an odd look. "Yes I-"

"Do you know how many people he's killed? **Millions **surely!" He looked around the group, noticing the sudden lack of laughter from behind him. He turned to Kagome, who was looking at him questionably, her lip turned downward into a confused frown as she hugged the Shippo to her body. He stumbled, didn't she see? He tried again, determined to open her eyes to see the devil that stood in front of them. "Not to mention all the things he steals! Why, he's stolen from the poorest villages! Wiped them clean of all their rice that they had! He-"

"That's enough!" Youko snarled, pushing Kagome behind him as he glared mightily at the wolf. "She knows who I am, if you had let her speak you would have known that! So stop over exaggerating _my_ past and spreading rumors to scare her." His eyes gave off a malicious glint. "I was very serious when I said I wouldn't think twice of killing you if I so desired. Kagome is the only thing keeping you alive right now, but even my love for her has it's limited benefits for your sake, if you keep at it." He took a threatening step toward the wolf. "So get out now before I make you."

Kouga bristled, turning to Kagome in one last desperate attempt. "Kagome, listen to me. This guy is no good! He'll only end up hurting you!" Still, the miko looked doubtful, looking from Youko, to himself. "Please Kagome! Listen to me! You don't want to get involved with this, this, this **thief**!" He spat the word out, as if it were rancid on his tongue, his arms gesturing wildly as he informed her of his distaste.

Kagome took a step backward, her face contorted in confused worry. Youko's growl rose in volume, causing her to flinch slightly; before laying a comforting hand on his forearm. Licking her dry lips and adjusting Shippo against her chest. "Kouga . . . I'm sorry you don't approve of Youko . . ."

Her soft, apologetic tone told him where she was headed, and he didn't like it one bit. "Kagome he's a bloody thief! He-"

"He's my friend." Her voice hardened disapprovingly. "I know he doesn't have a very . . . virtuous path. But that doesn't mean he can't change and be a better per-"

"Demon." Shippo corrected, tugging on her shirt lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, DEMON." She looked down at the little fox demon in her arms. "There, happy?"

He nodded, letting out a tired yawn before snuggling back into her shirt. His eyes beginning to droop. "Yeah, that's good." He mumbled.

She sighed. "Any way, just because Youko has a bad past doesn't mean he's a bad per-demon, now." She bit her lip, contemplating her next words carefully. "Kouga . . . I'm sorry . . . but it's my choice as to whether or not I trust him . . . not yours."

"But Kagome!"

"Kouga, I think it might be better if you leave now." The words came out colder than she intended, even to her ears. She cringed, reminding herself that he was her friend and only worried for her safety. She began again, softer this time. "Kouga . . . I know your worried for me . . . but really. I'm going to be fine." She looked up at Youko, giving him a small smile. "Were going to be fine . . ."

Kouga watched the exchange through rage filled eyes. He turned his back on the couple, his fists clenched angrily at his sides. "Fine." He hissed through his teeth, before taking off in a gust of wind. Intent on going to one person who would be more than happy to exterminate this impostor.

He headed toward the Western Lands.

**_(:)(A)(:)  
_**

AHHHHH! I'm so sorry this took so long to get up DX. Writers block seriously sucks! I suggest you don't get diagnosed with it! It's awful! I also apologize for this chapters shortness. // I figured you would rather have it earlier than longer.

This is also my first chapter that I will have uploaded on my new laptop! Is that exciting or what? I know I'm thrilled. Even if it did cost a pretty penny //. But it was worth it.

Now, I believe an explanation for Kouga's behavior at the end of the story is needed. Kouga is a very confident person, as we have seen in the series when he doesn't exactly . . . understand that Kagome doesn't love him. So for him, the possibility that Kagome actually LOVES Youko doesn't exactly go through his head . . . hence the reason he accused Youko of using magic on her at the beginning of the chapter . . . something he STILL believes.

However, as confident as Kouga is, he also understands when he is no match for someone . . . sometimes. //. Hence the reason he himself will not try to attempt murdering Youko. On a normal basis he would most likely just up and leave and forget the matter altogether. Only one thing is stopping him from doing that this time . . . this time it concerns HIS woman. So instead of trying and save her and get his ass kicked . . . and still NOT have saved her. He decides the only thing he can do is get an ally strong enough to take him . . . and eager enough to the the job with out payment.

Now, without further delay (since theirs been enough of that on my part already //) one to the review responses!!

Ryukotsusei: 0///0 oh dear, now THAT would be interesting. Though I don't think I would have the heart to put Kouga through that (sweat drop) Though he did kinda get tied up in some vines. //

Tenchi-No-Kaze: Yes I did. Sorry this one took so long!

Bekkablair: I'm sick too ='( it's very saddening, especially since I need to get well before I see my boyfriend Monday DX. I'd feel horrible if I got him sick! And yes, it was VERY interesting ~.^

Yusuke's Angel: NONONONONONO! I love your name! Yusuke is one of my favorite characters in the show! He just makes me laugh XD. Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully this chapter wasn't a complete failure DX.

Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi: I'm glad you like it ^.^

nunofyorbiz: XD I won't kill him, promise. As for Kikyou, I haven't really put much thought as to when she'll appear. // it's one thing I'm really not sure about in this story. She probably won't have a big part in the fic, since I'm really not sure what to do with her. // I'll have to try and sneak her in just so everyone knows she's alive . . . well . . . kinda. //

Anonymous: Ya it could. XD and it did. Sorry the chapters a little late.

Tsuki Yume: I'll have to work on the sentence fragments. // I believe some one else mentioned something like that as well. As for the "punishment" scene, I can understand where your coming from. // I was trying to make it more of a scene where you can really see Youko's playful side . . . and it kinda turned out different. // I've actually been planning to go back and tweak it a bit when I have time.

Fallen-666-Angel: 0.0 I want some yo-yo!! And crossing the fingers didn't seem to work this time DX. The dreaded writers block has come. Hopefully it'll be out of my system by the time I get through with the next chapter.

darksaphire: XD so I have. I'll see if I can work something out. At the rate this is going though I'm not to sure if I can promise that new fic any time soon. . especially since the sequels still there to get through. I don't think there will be that many more chapters in this fic though. The end is definitely coming. ^.^

kawaii-girl-anime: Yes, yes he did. XD Kouga just isn't one to sit back and take it.

Kitty pup 13: Yeah, sorry if that's confusing . This is still in flashback mode, you'll know when were back in the present timing. Sorry for confusing you!

: 0.0 wow! Lot's of ideas. Ok. As for Kagome putting up a barrier. . Kagome hasn't learned how to do that yet. I plan on having a scene next chapter that gets into that a little more. On the whole Kouga and suicide thing, I don't think Kouga would really do that. He's just too cocky to roll over and take something. As for Inuyasha getting mad about the whole smell' thing. He knows that he doesn't really have much of a say in anything any more. Plus he's come to respect Youko's courting of her.

Night Ember: Yes, yes I did. ^.^ Sorry for the trainees!

Kage Otome: Yes, the sexual tension does seem to be rather thick doesn't it? XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the lack of fluff.

silver starlight kitsune: XD poor Kouga, just got an eyeful.

SilverShadowKitsune: Well I'm glad you liked it. . even if I'm still not really satisfied with it. Sorry this chapter took so long!

Kuramasgal: I hope you still love it even though it took so long!

Hieiforever: Yeah I do, school takes up so much time. It's crazy. I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure what you mean when you say "I feel pity for Youko that he feels guilty but half of me thinks he deserved it." What's he feeling guilty for exactly?

Tenchi-No-Kaji: YES! Lot's of fluff. // And NO! This fic will definitely NOT have a lemon! Lime is as far as I'll be going. Probably not even a bad lime at that.

Monkey-gurl15: ^//^ well I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Here's your update (even if it is a little late)

Richelle: Wow! That is totally weird! In a good way of coarse! I hope you liked this chapter!

YoukoLover: XD ahaha, a lot of people seem to be upset with Kouga for some reason (shifty eyes) XD hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Baka KitsuneBri: XD ahaha, I don't know if that is a word either. But as for the constructive criticism, I'm thrilled to know that you have none to give as well XD

Keta 1123: No he shall not, and for that . . . . we give him a pity pat . . . . Hey! That rhymes!

Keiko89: Apology accepted. Though I do recommend you try and let out your frustration in a better manner. =( Otherwise your going to get yourself into some serious trouble. And I'm sorry about your cat! My best wishes for her health!

Kurama's Angle: XD I'm glad you like it!

Amanda: XD Yeah, a lot of people are! I'm glad you liked it though!

whirleeg: Yes, me and my cliffies get along really well if you haven't noticed already XD. As for the different take on the pairing, why thank you! It's something I've been striving to do, and I'm glad that for at least a couple people it's true!

gurlhushere13: I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you liked this one just as much!

phoenixs_paiste: XD As I've said before, I love my cliffies. Hope you continue to like this fic!

kagegrl: Well, the update isn't soon . . . but hopefully you loved the chapter any way!

Cattibrie393: Yes it did! Thanks again! XD

Fire Phoenix: XD your guesses are pretty close, but not exactly correct. XD you'll find out soon though! Hope you continue to enjoy this fic!

Yami+Hoshi: Glad you liked it!

RoseFire-shadows666: Well, it wasn't ASAP . . . but I tried. //

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I'll try my best to do that for you next chapter!

Rose Fury: Ah, yes, Youko . . . who doesn't wish to be in Kagome's shoes?

Lady Rose: Yeah, I have a proof reader. But when I'm late like this I'm just so eager to get it out! The edited version should be up in a couple days. *nod*

Yokaigurl: DORI!!!!!!!!! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming. ^//^ from Finding Nemo! (don't ask how I know this, I just do =P)

Saphire Dragon: Yeah, I put this fic up on before Mediaminder. So it has more chapters. Come to think of it though, I need to update the one on MediaMiner. // Thanks for reminding me! Happy reading.

inuyasha-lover-forever: XD please do! Any notice is great in my eyes!

SunStar Kitsune: Hmmmm . . . . // god I hate being stuck in a position where I can't say anything or else I'll give it away. Let's just say though that I try really hard to keep it as close to the author's as possible though.

Demon-girl-kit: XD Glad you like it! Here's another chapter for ya!

dragon85: Thanks!

kitsune'sangelofflames: Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until the end XD.

gothmiko: All right! XD maybe I can show that to my parents instead of my math grade //.

bAkA kItSuNe 2000: Not at all XD! Yes, Kouga has arrived, and it won't be the last time we see of him either.

kagome of the western lands: ^//^ I don't know about genius. I'm glad you like it though! And the yes, the series WILL have a happy ending. Promise!

FireIce Fox Goddess: XD Glad to hear it!

Nine-Tailed-Fire-Fox: Yes. Yusuke and company WILL make an appearance. BUT, that isn't until the sequel. So just a little longer and we'll get there!

Kurai-demon: XD I can't stand knowing the endings to stories, it just totally ruins it for me. The ending of this should be coming pretty soon. I've actually run this thing longer than I though I would 0.0. I expected it to be ended my chapter 12, but instead, the end is still a few chapters away!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: XD People usually do burn in hell, I don't think you really need to specify that certain detail for Naraku.

CrimsonEyes7806: XD Gee whiz! How'd you know it was Kouga? ~.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Every Little Thing

When I'm walking beside her  
People tell me I'm lucky.  
Yes, I know I'm a lucky guy.  
I remember the first time  
I was lonely without her.  
Can't stop thinking about her now.  
Every little thing she does,  
She does for me, yeah.  
-Every Little Thing, The Beatles  


**_(:)(A)(:)_**  
**_Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #13  
(:)(A)(:)_**

It was strange, amazing even. That when one cleared their mind of all distractions, the eery silence of the forest wasn't so silent any more . . . The hiss of leaves tumbling across the ground, the gurgle of the spring a yard away . . . the insistent chattering off the pair of squirrels on her far left.

However, for Kagome Higarashi, none of these sounds were what she wished to hear. No, she wished to hear the snapping of a twig, or a startled yelp. Anything that belayed her targets position.

She sighed mentally, unwilling to give up the meditative silence she had upheld for a good five minutes just yet. Who knows, maybe a mistake will be made and she'll have the opportunity to go on the offensive for a change . . .

She studied the possibility for a moment, before frowning. She knew full well that wouldn't be the case. Her target was too crafty, to skilled in the art of combat to make such a petty mistake.

Lucky her.

She took a deep breath, inhaling slowly as she was taught, allowing her muscles to relax languidly.

_;;;;;;;;Flashback;;;;;;;;_

_"Just think of a pond."_

Kagome cracked open an eye, looking up at him questioningly from her medative sitting. "A pond." She restated, verifying his words dubiously.

He ignored her skepticism. "Yes my dear Kagome. A pond." He sat across from her, mimicking her sitting position with practiced ease. "With out disturbance a pond's surface will be utterly still, correct?"

She nodded slowly. Her mind no longer concentrating on how she was told to sit and breath. But more on what the man across from her was thinking. "Yes . . ."

"As soon as something disturbs the water, a leaf let's say, ripples will appear, spreading across the surface." He stated calmly, his eyes closing languidly as he spoke. "Your energy is the pond Kagome, if something disturbs that energy, even if only slightly . . . the ripples will alert you. The hard part is being focused enough to see them. And calm enough not to let your mind over rule your spirit, lest it disturbs the surface from under the water."

There was a silence for a moment, as Kagome turned his words in her head. "Why- why can't I feel it now then? I've been attuned to my energy for a while now . . . I would think it would be long enough to have felt-"

"You have." He opened a golden eye, staring across at the miko lazily. "You just had yet to realize it."

. . .

. . .

"You mean to tell me . . . this whole time I could have actually sensed trouble without the jewel shards . . ." She asked, her voice belying her agitation.

The kitsune only smiled, tilting his chin in arrogant amusement. "No, I'm saying you've been sensing it this whole time."

She gave him a hard glare. "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel SO much better!" She grumbled. Crossing her arms under her breasts in a stubborn pout.

Youko scanned over her body with a smirk. "You know love, you really should stop doing that . . ." He purred, inching closer to the miko.

She looked at him blankly, her head tilting to one side as she watched him stalk toward her. "Do what?"

He stopped his pursuit momentarily, mimicking her arms position as best he could. "Cross your arms of course. It will get you into trouble one of these days." He chuckled lightly at her confused look. "It really enhances your breasts my dear . . ."

Her eyes widened, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks as her hands quickly moved to cover the said body part protectively. Scooting away from the kitsune as he stalked closer, a smirk etched onto his lips. "N-now Youko, don't- Eep!"

He pounced, pinning her shoulders to the ground gently. Growling playfully while planting gentle nips and kisses to her neck.

Kagome squirmed underneath him while wrapping her arms around his neck. Giggling madly as he attacked her face with a storm of kisses. Enjoying the feel of his curiously playful aura brushing against hers.

;;;;;;;;;End of Flashback;;;;;;;;**  
**

Crystal blue irises stared forward, not focusing on any one thing, a exasperated sigh escaping her lips. "Just think of the ripples . . . expand your energy . . . feel his aura . . ."

Moments passed, and the sounds of the forest filtered through her ears as she searched. Threads of her power winding around the grove of trees, creating a web of energy. . . waiting for it's fly to come.

A soft tug on one of the lines was the only warning she had before a silver blur rushed toward her. Instinctively, she covered her face with her arms. Shielding herself from harm . . . though it was unnecessary.

Cautiously, she looked up from her makeshift shield. Eyes widening when seeing a very sour Youko sitting ten feet away from her . . . and a bluish purple miko barrier standing between them.

She blinked stupidly, before her eyes registered how he held his palms upright on his knees . . . burnt black. A wave of guilt hit her as she ran forward, bringing down the barrier with a wave of her hand. Falling to her knees in front of him to inspect the damage. "Oh Youko! I'm so sorry!"

He huffed indifferently at the fuss she was making. "You know, when I taught you to use that barrier I never thought I'd be the one you used it against." He grumbled, frowning at his hands.

She sniffled lightly, gaining his attention. One look at her face and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Oh, come now. It's not a big deal. In fact, this is probably for the best. I've been meaning to give you a lesson on your healing abilities any way."

Once again her bewilderment had her blinking. "Healing abilities?" She looked down at his hands, biting her lip anxiously. "Uh . . . Youko? I don't think Keade even knows of a plant strong enough to heal a burn like that . . ."

He wrinkled his nose at her, looking at her strangely. "Plants? My dear, what on earth are you talking about? Your a miko, you don't need plants!"

Her eye twitched irritably, her hands fisting themselves in her skirt. "For HUMANS I don't, your a DEMON. Say it with me, D-E-M-O-N! Even if I knew how to use my healing abilities, the PURIFICATION would just hurt you more!"

He gave her a cold glare, not appreciating the tone she was using with him as much as she would have hoped. "Are you finished?" He asked boredly, having hardly listened to her rant in the first place.

She gave a huff, crossing her arms over her chest in what has become her trademark pout. "Yes I am."

"Good. Now I can tell you that you have been completely misinformed and to never listen to . . ." He paused for a moment, forgetting the old woman's name. "Ah yes! Never listen to Keade again." He stated bluntly, leaving no room for argument.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome was stubborn enough to simply make room. So with a glare in his direction, her pout ended as she balled her hands at her sides, fully intent on making herself understood. "Now you listen here! Keade has taught me everything I know, and-"

"Everything?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I do recall teaching you how to put up the pretty little barrier up there . . ."

She gave a sheepish laugh, twiddling her fingers in front of her. "Well, almost everything-"

"As well as how to sense spirit energy . . ."

She frowned, not liking where he was going. "Well she's taught me a lot-"

"Not to mention how to fight in hand to hand combat."

Now she was starting to get frustrated. "Any one could have taught me that!" She argued loudly.

"That's true, but not every one can teach you how to heal a demon. Now sit down and stop making this difficult." He ordered briskly, his patience having worn thin. His hands still hurt . . .

Refraining a growl, Kagome reluctantly sat in front of him. "What do I do?" She grumbled, bitter that he had won the argument.

He smirked, seeing that she had finally given in. "First summon up your energy. Not to much! Too much and it'll just hurt . . . more."

(:)(A)(:)

"Where the hell are they!?"

Inuyasha paced around the camp, worry beginning to eat away at him. "They should be back by now!"

Miroku sighed, leaning on his staff as he watched the constant pacing boredly. "Inuyasha, they've only been gone for two hours or so."

"THAT'S TOO LONG!" He roared. "We need to start moving! We've been sitting here too long!"

"Inuyasha will you calm down? We don't even have a real destination. If Kagome gets trained then the better off we'll be. There's no point in wandering around if we can get more done by staying put." Sango informed, stroking Kirara's soft fur as she sat. The purring neko demon having settled herself on her lap a good hour ago.

Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Well they should still be back by now . . ."

Shippo rolled his eyes, taking the time to stop playing with his toys to bug the hanyou. "You just don't like that they're spending so much time together."

The simple statement sent a dash of pink to the hanyou's cheeks. Though he remained immobile, not bothering to change his stance. "Feh, you stupid kid. Why would I even care if they spent time alone?"

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully, an eyebrow quirked suggestively. "Now, it's really not for me to say . . . but there are so many things one can do when left alone with a partner . . ."

Twitch.

"And Kagome and Youko have become very close as of late . . ."

Twitch. Twitch.

"They've certainly been gone long enough to-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The violent roar rang through the clearing, startling a flock of birds from their resting place. Suddenly intent on finding a more . . . peaceful place to retire.

"I see you still remain to be as loud and obnoxious as before, dear brother." The smooth voice ran over their ears like tainted satin.

They hastily reached for their weapons (or in Shippo's case, ran for cover in the nearest bush) , Inuyasha letting loose a snarl as the Tetsaiga transformed in a dash of conquering light. "What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru!? If you've come for Father's fang then-"

"Don't be foolish. Your sword has no use to me." Golden eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "I come for the fox . . ."

(:)(A)(:)

Hot, tired, and hungry are three things that should never be put together . . . "Youko! Where the hell are we going?!" It made for a very grumpy, and very impatient Kagome.

Youko sighed from behind her, placing his hand on the small of her back to keep her moving through the thick underbrush. "Calm down Kagome . . . I just want to show you something . . ."

Had Kagome been any less agitated at the moment, she would have the strangely wistful tone his voice had taken. "So." She panted, moving a tree branch out of her way as she continued upward. "This is my reward for healing your hands?" She huffed, glancing back to see the unblemished appendage. "Walking over two miles, through rough terrain, when you had already wore me out with training, to show me something."

"No, this is your punishment for burning them in the first place."

She rolled her eyes,and continued her rant as if she didn't hear him. "Something which you refuse to tell me about. Not even giving me a hint-" She paused, her feet slowing to a stop. "Oh. . ."

Before her, nestled between three trees, was a grave. The marker glistened dully under the protective shade. Squinting, she noticed with some surprise, that the polished slab of rock was unblemished . . . no name etched onto it's surface.

She eyed the grave site with confusion, before snapping her head to Youko inquisitively. "Who-" She paused, looking at him for the first time since they had arrived . . . Their eyes locked instantly, as if he had been watching her the whole time . . . measuring her reaction . . . His gaze went to the ground, in a sudden wave of . . . shyness?

He rubbed the back of his neck, kicking a small pebble on the ground. "Kagome," He gestured to the grave, eyes still focussed on that tiny pebble. "Meet Kuronue . . ." His eyes rose to meet hers once again.

Kagome blinked at him stupidly, trying to remember where she had heard the name. Kuronue. Kuronue.' She racked her brain for answers, yet it stubbornly refused to answer.

Youko coughed into his hand, sensing her dilemma. "My . . . previous partner in crime."

Three more rapid blinks, and it hit her.

_;;;;;;;;;;Flashback;;;;;;;;;_

_ "Who's Kuronue?" Kagome questioned, yawning sleepily as she felt herself sink into the cushion of her warm bag. Her eyes suddenly becoming heavy as she snuggled into the covers Youko had just tucked her in. "Is he a partner of yours?"_

Youko stalled, nearly wincing at the use of present tense in her innocent question. Though he quickly composed himself, and with a sudden impulse he answered. "Yes . . . yes he is." He whispered softly.

She smiled, not hearing the wistful tone his voice had taken on due to the sleepiness that weighed heavily on her. "That's nice . . . I'll have to meet him someday." She yawned widely, her eyes fluttering close.

He smiled down at her sadly, his eyes taking on a tenderness as he brushed a hair away from her cheek and standing to his feet. "Yes, I think he would like that . . ." 

;_;;;;;;;End of Flashback;;;;;;;;  
_

She looked between him and the grave. I stab of guilt piercing her chest. "Oh Youko. I-I didn't know. I-"

"Shouldn't worry about it." Youko finished, coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Smiling tenderly down at her, eyes softly begging for approval. "I promised you a meeting with him."

She looked at him for a long, decisive moment. Eyes searching for his sincerity . . . all she found was truth. The turned back to the grave, walking the last 20 feet to the marker before sitting on her knees, skimming the perfectly smooth stone with a finger. Not needing to look back to know that she was still being intently watched. "Why didn't you put his name on the tombstone?" She asked. The simple question rolling off her lips, it would be most easily answered question she would ask him for the rest of the day.

Still, it took him a moment of silence before answering, his voice strangely detached off emotion. "Kuronue and I . . . weren't exactly embraced by most . . ." He let his eye wonder to the stone. "If I put his name, it would most likely end up in this sites demise."

Kagome frowned, looking over her shoulder at the demon leaning against one of the trees nonchalantly. "Did you really have that many enemies?" The concept was slightly disturbing . . . what if someone came after him? Was that how Kuronue died? Did someone kill him? If they could kill his partner . . . could they kill Youko? Would they try to kill Youko? So many questions, so many possibilities . . . and not enough reassurances.

Youko quirked an elegant eyebrow, oblivious to her distress . . . his mind too busy with the memories that flooded over him . . . "Did? I'm afraid the correct question would be, Do we really have that many enemies.'" He stated, when she remained silent he realized that he would need to answer her question more directly. His underlying answer obviously not being as clear as he thought it to be. "The answer is yes Kagome. When you live your life as a thief it comes with the territory."

A moment of strained silence passed, and Kagome could no longer take it. "Then why did you become a thief?" The question left her bitter. How could he act as if it didn't' matter? How could he be so calm when her heart was fiercely pounding in her chest?

Eyes shut tightly, and hands fisted in her skirt, she barely heard him walk up next to her. She turned to him fiercely, ready to scream at him for his own lack of self concern, when she stopped. His arms were crossed over his chest casually, his eyes staring down at the polished black stone with a mixture of emotions. Bitterness. Pity. . . Anger . . . and something else that eluded her for a moment . . .

Guilt.

Quickly, she looked away from him. Suddenly ashamed of herself for being so bitter with him. He was the one who took the time, and the thought to bring her here. A place that, for him, must have had so many memories . . . and he took her into this circle of trust to tell her. To show her a little bit of himself.

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt timidly. Eyes downcast, afraid to look at him. Afraid to see the emotions she had disregarded so recklessly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Because I chose to be."

She blinked, suddenly confused. "Wha-"

"I'm a thief because I chose to be." He looked at her, amber eyes thoughtful as he mentally traced the outlines of her face. The curve of her cheek, the fullness of her lips . . . the softness of her eyes . . . "I chose this path, just as every one must choose their own." He sat next to her, his movements fluid enough to make even the most graceful of people jealous.

Kagome scooted her body toward him, hugging him around the waist impulsively. "Do you regret your path?" Her voice was soft, undemanding.

His gaze never wandered from the stone, mesmerized by the glossy surface. "I did . . ."

She looked up at him, despite how uncomfortable the action was for her neck. "Did? As in . . . you don't any more?"

A tender smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Yes Kagome. As of now, I regret nothing." A sliver of guilt passed through him. _I only regret what's coming . . ._'

"Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her lips parting cutely as she contemplated his answer.

"Because had I not become the thief I am, I would have never went after the jewel." He kissed the top of her head, whispering into her hair. "And had I not tried to steal the jewel, I would never have met you."

Yet another moment of silence passed, and Kagome loosened her hold on his torso. Hands sliding against his leg as her arms dropped, allowing her to fully look at him. "Do you mean it?" She asked softly, blue eyes big and searching.

A soft, tender smile greeted her. His hand involuntarily reaching to stroke her cheek lovingly. "Every word." He cupped her chin, tilting her head back and planting a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back . . . and noticing the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. He frowned in worry, wiping a tear away as it rolled down her cheek. "Kagome?"

She gave a choked laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, pulling in him as close as she could. Her chest now flushed with his, she pulled back. Lips still gently brushing against his own. "I love you."

She felt him smile against her lips. Saw his eyes open to reveal the golden irises hidden beneath the curtain of eyelashes. Smelled the strangely masculine perfume his body naturally gave off. Tasted the sweet nectar from his lips . . . Heard the soft confession . . . before the earth took a sudden turn, and irony showed it's ugly face.

"Youko Kurama." The smooth voice was all too familiar. "I believe I owe you something . . ." With that said, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, lunged.

(:)(A)(:)

"Youko! Where are we going!?" Kagome yelled from on the kitsune's back. Legs wrapped tightly around his waste, arms locked around his neck, and her head tucked down into his shoulder to avoid the harsh wind that came with the speed they were going at.

Youko said nothing, not because he didn't hear her . . . but because his mind was too busy reeling. _How the hell did that bastard find me here?' Was this part of Naraku's doing?' How many more days do I have left?' What did I steal from Sesshoumaru again?_' Too many questions, and not nearly enough answers for the mind of Youko Kurama.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Kagome sighed. Burying her face into his shoulder . . . the air seemed to be getting colder and colder. She clinged to his neck, trying to get as close to his warm body as possible, her teeth beginning to chatter stubbornly.

The wind refused to allow the sound to reach his sensitive ears. Had it not been for the the vibrations he felt on his shoulder, he never would have noticed. He swore under his breath, realizing that he was no longer running from the stoic demon lord, but for Kagome's health. His pace quickened, securing Kagome's legs to his sides. "Hold on Kagome, were nearly there." He felt her nod stiffly, giving him the reassurance that he needed.

His path veered suddenly, the sound of a river flowing into his acute ears. One giant leap to the side later, and he was knee deep in water. He leapt upstream, his feet either in air or water before arriving at a massive waterfall. He apologized in advance over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about this Kagome."

She looked up from the folds of his tunic, obviously confused. "S-sorry for what?" She chattered. Teeth clicking relentlessly.

"For this." He leapt up, and into the waterfall. The cold water drenching them both, chilling poor Kagome to the bone. Kagome looked up, her whole body now shaking with cold. Around them was a simple cave, wet walls shining with the reflection the moon was giving off throughout the tower of water. The near deafening sound of it's thundering power seeming to echo off the walls. Youko's ears lay flat against his head, his teeth gritted in obvious pain.

Kagome looked at him sympathetically. If all this noise is a lot for my ears it must be torture for his . . .' She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt him moving again, toward the back of the cave.

At first glance, there seemed to be nothing. Just solid rock. Yet, when Kagome looked closer she noticed the vines that clung to the back wall . . . yet there were no other vines in the cave.

Youko put a single finger on the thinnest, nearly nonexistent vine there. A pulse of his energy was all it needed before the inanimate object defied the laws and began moving. The shock of energy carrying itself down it's stem, and to it's brothers, before all were moving willingly. "Open my flower." Three words, and suddenly the the wall was shifting before them. Vines rearranging the rocks as if it were some kind of Cubix Cube, moving every which way before suddenly . . . there was a doorway.

Kagome's eyes widened in pure wonder, her gaze following the door even as Youko passed through it. The rearranging starting as soon as they were through, pieces moving back into their original places. The doorway vanishing as if it had never existed. "Wow . . . that was so extremely coo-" Her eyes finally pried off the wall, she saw the rest of the room.

There was the standard japanese table in the center of the room. With large, comfortable looking cushions surrounding it. The floor stone floor was smooth, covered by some sort of weaved rug. There was a large futon in the corner . . . piled with blankets and cushions.

"Ok. Now I REALLY want to know where we are." The young woman stated, her chattering stopping momentarily as she gazed in awe at the room before her.

Youko allowed her to slide off his back, kissing her wet forehead before moving into the room. "I'll explain when you get some dry clothes on." He answered gently, slightly amused at her obvious shock.

"B-but I don't have any dry clothes!" She shouted after him, her shivering continuing as she remembered exactly how cold she was. "Why did we have to go through the waterfall exactly? I'm sure you have other hide outs." She complained, even though Youko had long disappeared from her sight behind a wall. Another room?

"Because my dear Kagome," He started, coming back into vision with a bundle of white cloth cradled in his arms. "If by chance a certain angry lord was to track my scent all the way to the river, despite my attempts to scatter my scent as much as possible considering the short amount of time that we-"

"Yes, I understand that. But why the waterfall?!" The miko whined, stroking her arms in an effort to warm up. "A COLD waterfall I might add."

He simply rolled his eyes, handing her the bundle he was carrying. "Because traveling in water allows us to move with out leaving a trail. Now change into this. Were going to have to spend the night here." He gestured toward her drenched clothes. "And I don't consider it healthy for you to sleep in wet clothing."

Kagome blinked, giving a soft oh' before looking down at the clothing. "Uh . . . Youko? This is a formal kimono . . . a very expensive looking formal kimono . . ." She stated nervously, eyeing the cloth as if it would break if handled to roughly.

Youko looked at her, silently tilting his head in inquiry. "So?"

Her mouth refused to shut itself, as it hung ajar. Sputtering as she tried to make sense of everything. "I can't wear this to bed! I-I'll ruin it! It's not like they have dry cleaners in this era!" Her eyes widened, a hand slapping itself over her mouth. One look at Youko was all she needed to know that it was to late to cover up her slip. "Oh dear . . ."

He nodded, confirming her words briskly. "Oh dear is right. Now change into those clothes, and then we'll have a nice, long talk."

She squared her shoulders bravely, puffing out her chest in an attempt to look stronger than she really was. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not amused by her stubborn display of power. "I'm afraid I disagree. You do still owe me that question. So after you change you can tell me what you were talking about." With that he left the room, leaving the woman alone so that she could change in privacy.

Kagome just stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened. After a minute or so of silence, realization dawned. With out thinking, she said the only thing there was left to say.

"Shit."

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

Wow, I really was having a writers block DX but if you read my recent one shot, then you would know that my mental illness has disappeared! (everybody cheer!) What's that? You need proof? Well ok then. I wrote 11 of these pages in less than three days. And if I do say so myself (which I do) the last 11 or so pages flow much better than the beginning!

Need more good news? Well then you came to the right Author Note. The end is near folks. I'm estimating 2-3 more chapters and then it shall all be done! Mwahahahahaha! (I'm very excited in case you haven't noticed.) I'm hoping only two . . . but you never really know with me. (sweat drop) I just kinda write and see where it's going . . . but ya . . . . so be happy!

Need even MORE good news? Well guess what! I have it! (Amazing I know) If you look at this chapter you may see that there is some differences in the format . . . like say . . . it's prettier. By a lot. And it makes me OH so extremely happy. (So much so that I'm altering and editing all the previous chapters) So if you don't like it . . . then that just sucks monkey poo for you!

Need even even MORE good news? . . . Yes you say? Well that's just too damn bad. What do you think I am? A miracle worker! A pixie! A fairy GODMOTHER!! This isn't Cinderella! I don't have no glass slipper! (Though I do have my prince, but SHHHHHHHHHHHH!) A goddess! A witch! A CELEBRITY! (You can blame my boyfriend for my hyperness today by the way. If he didn't have to go bloody camping for an entire week . . . with out AIM . . . and with out phone service . . . then I wouldn't be tweaking out all week.(He's coming back tomorrow so I'm super excited) So thank/blame him) Well your WRONG! (evil laughter)

Now, on to my lovely, oh so charming, fantastic, wonderful, down right amazing (Ya I know, I can just dish out the compliments can't I?) reviewing reviewers! (And the disclaimer, but we all know that that comes later since I hate admitting my non-ownership)

tbiris: Uh oh is right. And just you wait till the next chapter! There shall be much uh oh'ing . . .

nunofyorbiz: Aww! Why thank you! (Does it make up for this chapters extreme lateness as well? (sweat drop))

BlueDove: I shall try to find the errors when I can. Right now I'm just struggling to find the time to write the new chapters! And I haven't heard from my proof reader lately (frown) So I'm just going to go through it all myself one of these days. Right now I'm trying to get all the earlier chapters done first, then I'll migrate my way to these later ones. Also, I added an explanation of the whole Kouga thing on the last chapter for you.

Tyukotsusei: Why thank you! I rather love my tension chapters! (Huggles tension) Tension just always seems to be my friend! (especially since you always get more reviews for the cliffhangers) (wink)

Hya-chan: Ya . . . well . . . it's certainly not as soon . . . as I'm sure any body had hoped. (sweat drop) But I hope you enjoyed it just as much! (And yes, writers block sucks mucho grande)

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: I think Kouga likes to just judge in general. (sweat drop) Silly judgmental people . . . judging people . . . like that . . . (Does this mean I'm judging judgmental people? . . . Does this mean I AM a judgmental people! (Yes I put people on purpose)) I must ponder this . . .

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: Wow! I don't think I've heard from you before! Greetings fair maiden! (Is that one of those things that only guys are suppose to say?) Yes yes, verbal fights are oh so fun . . . but then again I think I simply just enjoy making everything capital letters . . . it just makes it more BOOMy. (Shush, that is so a word)

RoseFire-shadow666: Hehe . . . he . . . not soon I'm afraid . . . but I'll try my best one the next chapter to get it out as soon as physically and mentally possible! (salute)

Cattibrie393: Yes!! (does victory dance) I've been excused! You hear that! All you, non-excuser people! Some people have hearts! (tear) I'm glad you thought it was humorous! I do try to add humor into all and any chapter . . . except for the upcoming ones . . . (your really wishing I told you what's coming now huh?) hehe. I love being the author . . . you get to know everything before it happens!

Keta1123: Yes so fair! I am the evil authoress. Has no one told you? MWAHAHAHAHAHA(cough)AH(sputter) wow . . . that really doesn't feel so good on your throat . . . Hope you liked the chapter!

darksaphire: XD I will. First we got to get this sucker finished . . .and the the sequel finished . . . . hopefully that won't take as long as this one has (sweat drop) It's been over a year since I started! Time sure does fly! (especially when your throw your alarm clock out the window every morning)

Baka KitsuneBri: Don't be sorry! Just keep reading! XD And yes, Fluffy-sama isn't going to be too pleased when he can't find Youko. (snickers) Do you think he'd beat up Jaken to relieve frustration at a time like this? (ponders) Yup, probably. Oh, next chapter is going to be more fun than I thought . . .

Lord Koga: Why thank you! Though I do have a question. Is Foamy actually a squirrel? Because I like squirrels (nod) they carry the plague. (evil snicker) The ability to spread disease and KILL KILL KILL! Mwahahahaha! Plus their tails are fluffy. How can they get any cooler?

pitbull123: (nervous laughter) Well . . . it's been updated ASAP . . . AbsentAngel version . . . (sweat drop)

gurlhushere13: Well, I'll try to keep it the good work coming for you!

ringurl107: (sweat drop) If I said I tried really really hard to get this updated will I get off the hook for it being late?? . . . . Well how about I get forgiven for being such an all around cool person (see, I can even compliment myself!) I think that should get me off the hook.

SoarMoreFlyHigher: Wow! Have you really read it about five times! Well that certainly puts me to shame! (sweat drop) I know I haven't read through it that many times! And you'll see what happens to Kagome in the next chapter. (smile) I can almost (if not fully) guarantee it.

dragon85: (blink) Kagome's suffering? I think she has it pretty good. Hot guy, single room, new clothes. Yup. Kagome's living in the high life right now. XD

Decidedly Odd: (looks at you weird) I have decided . . . that your odd . . . no, I'm joking. No one who thinks Kurama is sexy can be odd. (wink) I apologies for the typos. (sweat drop) spelling isn't really something I'm good with . . . I'm glad you like the story though!

Lady Metillic Rose: You know what? I like you. I think I'll give you a cookie (gives you a cookie) Even though there is a slight flaw to your (really good) advice. I live in Sacramento . . . it mucho grande hot here. Like . . . It was a 106 degrees today . . . I did manage to make myself a little room where I can just curl up with my laptop and right. :o) helped me a lot. Wrote most of this chapter in there. Put some Fleetwood Mac on, and all was good! You certainly sound as if you've had experience writing . . . I'd love to see some of your work!

Yokaigurl: I'm always swimming! My Dori taught me right! XD And everything went well. Thank you for asking.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Ahahaha. They should make an episode where Kouga's mom comes to visit him XD have her be one of those mothers whose ALWAYS on his case. Lmao. Oh boy, that would be great. (Yeah, I know my mines twisted and that no one should wish that kind of fate on another but . . . I'm just not nice. So nani nani boo boo!)

BlackAndSilentFire: Well I'm glad XD

gothmiko: Math does suck. Math sucks mucho grande. I hate math, with a passion. I think it should die . . . with Kikyo (which I still have to incorporate into the story I know (sweat drop))

Tsuki-tora: (blinkblink) How do you people do it . . . stay up till 3 am . . . and then get up at 5 . . . I envy you . . . I can hardly stay up after 1 and then get up at 10 the next morning! Damn you talented people . . .

Mouko Ryo Twins 88: (blush) Well I'm certainly glad you think so! (Though I'm afraid I'll never see it as one of the best) Golden Gaze is one of my all time favorites, I'm hoping the author starts posting more chapters soon! (prays) Have you read that fic?

YamiHoshi: Why thank you. I'll be sure to do that for you XD

Night Ember: Umm . . . I would definitely consider it . . . if there was a url added into your review (sweat drop) it didn't seem to show up . . .

silvermoonray101: I'll be continuing. That's definitely something you don't have to worry about. I'm not stopping this close to the end! No way!

Labyrinthine Reflection Poison: Ahaha, every one is just so anxious for Kurama! Don't worry, he's coming in the sequel. I PROMISE. And I really am thrilled you like the plot. (blush) I tried to make it as original as I possibly could.

rikiki: I certainly do have a lackage of Sango/Miroku scenes. (blush) I . . . just kinda tend to forget that theirs other people besides Youko and Kagome (sweat drop) I'll try to work a slapping scene in the next chapter for you. :o)

sacaku: Well I really want you to read more too. So I guess that makes both of us happy campers. (except not, because I here by decide that I don't like camping.) (grumbles about stupid boyfriends and camping trips, and over all insanity) Hope you liked the chapter!

Fire Phoenix: Yes he did. Youko is a naughty naughty thief . . . who can't remember what he stole . . . Sesshy was originally suppose to have a big ol' fight scene with Youko . . . but then I thought about it . . . and I realized . . . I really didn't want them to beat each other to a bloody pulp . . . so there is a lackage of Fluffy. Even I'M surprised at myself. I'll try and include a special scene for him (if I remember (sweat drop)) so he doesn't feel left out. (nod)

Black Rose Faith: Why did you have to get a new name? And yes . . . I know it's depressing . . . I'm feeling rather ashamed of myself for letting you guys wait it out so long . . . The next chapter won't be so late, promise.

bAkA kItSuNe 2000: I'll try my hardest!

PervyMonk: You know, I have NO clue where the walking stick thing came from. (is mind boggled) I-it just . . . APPEARED! Then I look back . . . and I'm like . . . "Wow . . . I wrote something that insightful . . . am I sick?" Youko is cooler than everyone XD except maybe Yusuke . . . (I love Yusuke, I can't wait for the sequel so I can play with him!) But Youko's definitely the sexiest (nod)

Blade of Fire: You. Yes you. (who else would I be talking to?) You get cookies too . . . and huggles. (tackles you with huggles) (cough) Ya, I can be serious for a minute. (just you watch!) I'm thrilled you gave this fic a chance! As well as the wonderful review you sent me (it really put my ass in gear) :o) I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will be coming MUCH sooner. Cross my heart and hope to die. (except not . . . cuz I don't want to die . . .)

Baeneflovescandy: Well I think you've waited patiently LONG ENOUGH! Get reading girl! (and at the the risk of sounding like a hillbilly) Go on, git!

punkchickykagome: Kagome will meet Kurama in the future, in the sequel. So don't worry! :o)

dragon85: . . . . Did you review earlier too? (Maybe I'm going crazy . . .) Thanks any way though!

Jinx: (Smiles) Yes he does. And he's going to enjoy sucking out every last drop of information. (He's like, the super duper brain leech . . . guard your mind well . . .)

blah: (blush) Why thank you!

And now, for the much loved (coughhatedcough) disclaimer.

I do not own, Inuyasha (because if I did there would be more Miroku and less clothes) OR Yu Yu Hakusho (Because then I would make Yusuke my personal love slave . . . oh, and bring Youko back permanently so he can join the fun too.)


	14. She'll Be In My Arms

_ She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her  
And all her wishes have finally come true  
And her heart is weeping.  
This happiness is killing her.  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
-She'll Be In My Arms, Him_

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter#14  
(:)(A)(:)**

He leaned against the tree comfortably, taking in another breath of the cool night air, savoring the familiarity of the forest around him. Knowing that if danger found him, he could disappear through the back door. Go through the maze of tunnels, and back into his miko's arms . . . his miko from the future.

The miko that defied the laws of time, and traveled five hundred years to the past . . . his present. The things she told him about her home both intrigued and confused him.

She talked passionately about boxes that showed pictures, telling millions of people news of what happens around the world and movie' things that he was told were similar to a play done in a theater. . . just stuffed into the magic box.

She told him of wheeled carriages that needed no horses to move. Of buildings taller than the biggest trees found in any forest. He tried to grasp the concept of so many humans, millions she had told him, living in Japan . . . and yet so few demons. How could so many people possibly grow enough food to feed themselves? She answered his question enthusiastically. Trying her best to explain foreign trading and agricultural technology. There was no question she wouldn't answer. It was as if she was thrilled to finally tell him.

Youko smiled. Had he not forced her to sleep, she would have probably talked all night. And had he not known how tired and worn her body was, he would have let her. Listening with ever growing fascination as he struggled to hold a picture in his minds eye. But the training had worn her out, the healing of his hands using up a great deal of her energy.

He looked down at his hands, which were now perfectly smooth. Free of any blemishes that has marred his skin earlier in the day . . . she really did do a wonderful job . . .

He continued to stare down, his eyes scanning over his wrists, his palms . . . before lingering on his left ring finger. Words echoing through his head.

_ "See, in my time people marry for love." Kagome explained, cheeks flushed with her enthusiastic story telling. "The man, well . . . usually it's the man-"_

"Continue." Youko said, before she could get herself off topic. Something that had happened a good ten times since she started telling him the story of her era.

Her eyes widened at the realization that she had completely forgotten what she was explaining. It took her a moment before remembering where she left off. "Oh yes! Any way, the man (usually) will get down on one knee, and propose!" A delighted blush spread across her cheeks. "It's so CUTE!"

Youko on the other hand didn't share her enthusiasm, instead looking at her in confusion. "Why would the man get on one knee? And what is this propose' your talking about?" In his time, seeing a man get on one knee for a woman was unheard of. Especially for a future wife, someone who is suppose to kneel to their husband and take care of all his needs. To kneel to a woman would be considered . . . degrading. Could her time's culture really be so different?

She put a finger to her lip. "Well . . . I guess they kneel because they're basically offering themselves . . ." At his bewildered look, she continued. "That's what proposing is. You offer yourself to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. So, when you pop the big question, Will you marry me?' Your telling the person your proposing to that you want to be with them, and love them, take care off them . . . marriage in my time isn't like it is here. Here it's usually about politics . . . not love. In my time, you ask the woman you want to marry . . . and she will say yes or no . . ."

Could it really be so easy in her time? To just love some one and spend the rest of your life with that person . . . in today's world it would be merely a dream for most. To choose your wife, instead of having your parents arrange a marriage . . . such a privilege . . . he wondered . . . could he take advantage of a privilege of the future?

He sighed, running a clawed hand through his bangs. An old habit of frustration that was only recognized by a few. "Why must she make things so complicated?" It was a rhetorical question, one meant to be left unanswered . . . but answered it was.

"Such things happen when you wait to long."

The smooth voice rolled over the foxes senses, sending an unpleasant chill in the air. And once again he wondered, how much more time? "What do you want Naraku." How many more days? How many more hours? Minutes?

"I want nothing. I simply came to remind you of your, rapidly dwindling, time . . ." Slowly, he stepped out of the shadowed forest and into the small clearing. A slow, sadistic smirk spreading across his face. "You do realize that you have only less then three days correct? One such as you would not loose track of time so easily . . ."

Youko growled softly, successfully hiding the fearful leap his stomach took. Less than three days . . . "Maybe had you given me more time I wouldn't have to worry about the deadline so much." He growled out. _Don't let him see . . . don't let him know how much she really means to you._'

Naraku's eyebrow surely would have raised if he had not been covered in the baboon pelt. "Oh? Why is that? Either way you would end up breaking her. . . unless of coarse you wish to prolong it simply because you don't wish to hurt her . . . Could the great Youko, King of Thieves really be . . . in love?"

Youko snorted, giving the demon in front of him a distasteful look. "Don't be foolish." _Hide it. He can't know . . .' _"You told me to break her heart. To properly do that she needs to love me." Youko raised an eyebrow, ignoring the thought of betraying her with his words. _I have to do this, for her . . . it's the only way.' _"That was what you asked for correct?"

Naraku remained silent for a moment, studying Youko closely. "I suppose . . . though I must admit . . . your actions toward the miko with in the last few months haven't been very . . . supportive of your claim fox . . ."

Youko raised an elegant eyebrow, his arms crossing over his chest. "How so?" _Play dumb. Don't give anything away.'_

"Watching over her at night, being jealous of the wolf . . . that lovely ring you gave her . . . it all seems to point to one thing. Care to explain?"

So the bastard didn't believe him. Youko wrinkled his nose, knowing that he would have to spin out more lies than he originally planned. "You really think I'm in love with that wretch don't you?" He winced inwardly, but didn't pause in his masquerade. "Your more of a fool than I originally took you for."

His tone was condescending, matching his degrading words perfectly. With amusement, Youko noticed Naraku's lips tighten into a thin line. _He's falling for it.' _"I watched over her at night so Inuyasha could see, that got him out of the picture. It wouldn't do any good if she fell back in love with Inuyasha would it? The same for the wolf. I needed her in love with ME." He looked at his claws, as if the topic bored him. "If she wasn't then how was I to break her?"

"Then the ring?"

_Ah, still some doubt . . . we'll change that.'_ Youko shrugged. "What do woman love more than fine jewelry? It was a completely ingenious move if I say so myself. Say a few sweet words, toss one of my less valuable rings at her and I'm immediately showered with love!" He was in full acting mode, the cold hearted thief making his appearance. Boasting of his latest conquer, Kagome's heart.

"Hmm . . . you seem to be sincere . . ." Naraku contemplated. "But how can I know that you are not merely acting now? That your behavior with the miko is showing how you truly feel . . ."

Youko raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Would you enjoy being in the company of a miko, who is foolish enough to never look into her powers-"

_You enjoyed teaching her, you taught her because you knew she'd be safer_ . . _. you don't want her to hurt . . .' _

"Who hangs off your arm ALL day, talking in your ear-"

_You love her voice . . . you want to hear it right now . . .'_

"And the disrespect she shows the male members of society is atrocious! In all this time she hasn't given any men she's crossed the proper respect that a woman should give-"

_You love that she stands up for herself . . . that she's brave enough to go against society . . . just like you are_ . . .'

"There is nothing I would rather not do, than to be with that filthy whore."

_She's not a whore . . . she's the most beautiful woman you've ever known . . . the purest jewel in a mountain of dirty, worthless coal . . .'**  
**  
_ "I despise her, I can't wait till this is all over."

_You love her . . ._

Youko's eyes flamed dangerously, fueled by pure hatred. But not for her, no, never her. But for the demon in front of him, who gave him no choice but to spit out these vile lies. While his conscience corrected each and every one, reminding him that every word he said . . . would brake her heart if she heard.

Naraku saw the way his eyes slit, fires of hatred burning across his irises . . . but he misinterpreted where all the hatred was directed too. He smirked. "That will be proof enough. Since I see you are clearly sick of the girl . . . I'll do you a favor . . . tomorrow night . . . I'll make sure you and the miko are left alone. You can take her then, take the shards, give them to me, and be done with this meddlesome girl."

**_"-Give them to me-"_**__

The words hit something in his mind, unlocking a series of jumbled thoughts that passed in an instant.__

**"See, in my time people marry for love."**

"You will take the miko. All of her. Heart, body, and soul. And then . . . and then, you will take the shards, and leave her utterly broken. To the point where she will not have the will to step on the battle field again"

"Only me and Inuyasha are able to go through the well."

"Youko Kurama, I believe I owe you something."

"Take the shards, give them to me-"

"And I love you . . . My Kagome."  
  
The path he should take was so obvious . . . if he was careful . . . and planned accordingly . . . he could save her . . . "It sounds like a plan . . . Naraku"

**"Y_ou taught her because you knew she'd be safer_ . . _. you don't want her to hurt . . ." _**

(:)(A)(:)

Kagome sighed, fiddling with the hem of her kimono. I can't believe he had me sleep in this . . . at least I didn't sleep too long . . .' Still, looking down at herself the wrinkles in the fine silk were obvious. She groaned, falling back onto the futon with a soft thump. She idly wondered when Youko was getting back . . . she had been awake for a good 15 minutes . . . and she had only slept for a good 5 hours or so according to her watch . . .

She let loose a frustrated growl, her fists pounding into the futon, her anticipation getting the better of her. "Youko! Where the bloody hell are you?!"

"Do you always throw tantrums when I'm gone? Or is this a recent development?" Youko teased lightly, his smooth voice washing her as he remained leaning against the cave wall.

She sprang up in surprise, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks. "Youko!" Suddenly finding herself bashful, she hugged the kimono tighter around herself. "H-how long have you been there?"

He shoved himself off the the wall, sauntering over to her with a grace that met no bounds. With his knees bent, and his chin propped up by his palm, he looked at her. His smirk growing until it matched the delighted spark in his eyes. "Long enough to notice how delightful you look when you squirm . . . on my futon no less."

Kagome gave a high pitched eep'. Blood rushing to her pale face as she struggled to cover her mortified blush with her hands, failing of coarse. "Y-Youko! Don't joke!"

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes alone showing his dissent. "Why would I joke?" He was . . . confused. Maybe even a little hurt that she thought his words to be so menial, when they were nothing but the truth.

She blinked at him, her blush fading as her hands dropped from her face and onto the smooth silk of the covers. She leaned forward, her head tilting with his as she looked at him, their faces so close that she could feel his breathing. "Why wouldn't you?" Her heart was howling at her, pounding against her rib cage in disagreement. She knew why. She heard the words that he told her just that morning . . . but could she believe him? She had thought she was over this, but in truth it still tugged at her mind. But her heart told her otherwise, it screamed and wailed to trust him fully, to let him in with out question. Just one more time. Just let me hear it one more time.'

He stared back at her for a minute, his gaze never wavering from those big blue orbs that had caught his attention all that time ago. It was amazing, the way he could read so many emotions from just one look into stormy seas. Worry. Doubt. Fear. So easy to read, yet so hard to understand at times.

The scarce space between them crumbled away as his lips planted themselves firmly on hers. Soft, undeniably lush lips parted willingly under his ministrations . . . and yet, she seemed to hold herself back.

He pulled away slowly, finding himself lost once again in those eyes. Something was wrong, so amiss that even a kiss would not banish the almost timid ridges in her irises.

His hand raised to caress her cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth softly before whispering against her soft flesh. "Why do you doubt? Is it that my actions are not convincingly honest? Or that my words seem too menial to be true?" He kissed lightly along her jaw line and down to the nape of her neck, not out of passion, but out of need. Need to feel her, to know that she was still there. He sighed, his forehead resting on her shoulder, his hair creating a silvery curtain around his face. "What do I need to do to make you understand?"

Her arms slowly twisted themselves around his neck, one palm cradling the back of his head lovingly. She starred forward at the opposite wall, the wheels in her head spinning out of control. Was it possible to lie so convincingly?

Her gaze wandered down to the top of his head, where his two triangular ears laid flat against his skull. She held him tighter. No one could lie like that, not even the great thief Youko Kurama. "Just tell me one more time." She whispered into those furry appendages. "I just need to hear it one more time . . ."

His head lifted from her shoulder then. Eyes locking onto those orbs that were glazed with unspoken emotion. He would have asked her what it was that needed to be said, he really would have. But when one knew the answer, there was no point in asking the question. Yes, he knew what she wanted to hear. He knew it with all his demonic heart. "I love you . . ." He kissed her nose gently. "And I swear to you, that will not be the last time you hear those words from myself."

She sighed, giving him a grateful smile. Her fingertips skimming his flawless cheek lovingly. It was only when she felt the first tear drop that she realized she was crying. And it was only a second later that her beloved Youko was kissing the rest away with such dedication, and love, that only more sprang forth. Until slowly, she fell into a light slumber- Youko still kissing her tears away.

(:)(A)(:)

_ It was a familiar scene, one he had dreamed up many a time before. The large castle stood high upon the center hill top, the forest of bamboo shoots nearly hiding it's magnificence from view._

He jumped over one of the larger boulders before looking to his left, giving his partner a smirk. Everything was going according to plan. They made it in, and they made it out with out a scratch . . . perfect.

The crow demon beside him smirked back full heartedly. Black eyes glinting gleefully as the ruby pendant dangled from his hand. "Another job well done my friend."

The fox demon gave a short chuckle, slashing at a bamboo shoot that had been in the middle of his path. The stalk caved in immediately, sending an army of wooden splinters to the ground. "I believe I will agree to that Kuronue."

They both laughed vivaciously, continuing their sprint away from the guards that were surely following them by now . . . until something in the tempo changed . . . and the soft tink' sounded behind them.

Youko regarded it as nothing, a loose coin had fallen or something of the sort. But with a look to his side he saw that his partner was gone . . .

Standing a few paces back was his friend in black . . . staring a couple yards away at that ruby pendant that he held so dear. Youko growled in frustration as the crow demon made a mad dash to it. "Kuronue! What are you doing! Just leave it!"

There was no hesitation as the crow demon yelled over his shoulder. "Keep going! I'll catch up!" He didn't even hesitate as he closed in on the last four feet. His hands closed around the pendant, the stone seeming warm in his cool palm.

Youko shook his head in disapproval, watching as Kuronue made a tight turn, beginning the run again. Youko too turned, increasing his speed until his silver ears picked up a rather peculiar sound. He took the risk, and looked behind him.

The first thing he noticed was Kuronue's limp body, black hair spilling over in grisly waves. Blood slithering down the bamboo spears that impaled him . . . his blood red pendant clasped in his hand.

No words came from the kitsune's mouth, his silence matching his partners as he ran toward his fallen friend. He reached him with a skidding halt, sending a rain of pebbles clashing to the blood soaked ground. The name of his fallen partner clutched at his throat, and yet, just when he was to utter his name, the bloody head lifted up . . .

Cascading tresses flowed to the ground in black waves. Perfect, pale skin glowing against the darkness . . . a vision of tragic beauty . . . with a pair of desperate blue eyes staring at him. A bloody hand reached for him, but all he could see was those eyes . . .

Youko's body lurched forward, bare chest glistening with beads of sweat. Muscles jerking, twitching as he struggled to come back to reality. His eyes darted around the room nervously, before landing on the woman sharing his bed.

Kagome.

Instantly those eyes strike him, causing him to recoil in horror. The image of her like that . . . it was too much for his heart to take.

He buried his head in his hands, looking at that beautiful girl, the source of all his happiness and troubles, through laced fingers. Her breathing was regular, her sleep peaceful. Despite her complaints about sleeping in her current kimono, she had fallen to the spell that sleep had cast on her. If the image of her blood running to the ground wasn't still plaguing his mind he would have been jealous.

He dug his palms into his eyes, hoping the pain would push the image out. He couldn't see her like that, it would kill him. He wouldn't be able to leave her if he kept seeing that bloody image.

He knew it wasn't a premonition, he knew better. Kagome wasn't going to die . . . he wouldn't allow it. It was another part of the dream that truly shook him to the core . . . would he abandon her like he did Kuronue?

He shook his head furiously. Of course not, I'm doing this only for her. Always for her. There is no other way . . .' Still, despite the truth in his logic, his thoughts plagued him.

It could have been the low growls that woke her, or possibly even the spiking of his energy levels, but either way, she woke. Rubbing her eyes with a tiny fisted hand, she blinked away her sleep filled eyes. "Youko?"

She attempted to get up, but a clawed hand gently pushed her back down. At her whimper, his hand moved to her face, brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear tenderly. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead before she could argue. "Shh, quiet love. I've just been thinking, that is all. Now go back to sleep. You need to be rested for tomorrow."

Blinking drowsily, she sank back into the futon before letting loose a large yawn. "Tomorrow?"

"We will be leaving to find Inuyasha and the others so that we can reunite, now sleep."

His order was obeyed instantly as Kagome was pulled back into her dreamless sleep . . . never aware of the eyes that traced every curve of her face with painful longing, never knowing that it would be one of the last nights that she would have his arms wrapped around her . . .

\(:)(A)(:)

"My Lord Sesshoumaru! My Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screeched, running awkwardly to his master, stumbling awkwardly over the small rocks engraved into the dusty ground. His breathing becoming haggard by the time he finally reached his place at the Demon Lord's side. "Did you find the thief?"

The lord didn't answer, instead he continued walking in long, purposeful strides . . . the hidden rage hidden behind the familiar emotionless mask.

It was this silence that drove the green imp to continue talking, never realizing that by doing so he was digging himself farther into his grave. "Did that wolf scum lie to my lord?! Surely Kouga wouldn't be so foolish as to think that my lord would not come back to kill him if he did! Why- aeeeeek! My lord I'm sorry! I have spoke to much!" Jaken wailed, though he did not try to free himself from his masters strong grip . . . to do so would result in his spine being crushed . . . instead of just being suffocated.

Sesshoumaru waited until Jaken's naturally green skin grew to a deep purple before letting him drop to the hard ground. Looking over the ledge of the cliff before him boredly. "You would have a better chance of survival if you would simply cease to talk. Now find Rin some food before I decide that you are not worth my time."

The toad like demon immediately panicked at the threat . . . his master had killed him many times before . . . and he had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to do so again. "Y-yes my lord! Right away!" Scrambling up from his place on the ground, he waddled as fast as he could past his master's charge and to the nearest village.

The girl blinked after the imp before turning back to the powerful demon in front of her. "Lord Sesshoumaru? What did the thief steal?" She asked innocently, resisting the urge to tug on her caretakers sleeve, knowing it to be something of his dislike.

He remained silent for a moment, contemplating whether to even acknowledge the question before speaking. "Nothing of true importance to me."

Rin only blinked up at him, scratching her chin in confusion. "Well then why does it make you so angry?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, glaring angrily at the horizon. "He stole a curse, a curse that this Sesshoumaru did not wish to be stolen." For the first time since the conversation he looked down at his charge. "That is reason enough for him to die."

Rin gazed up at her lord, admiring the power in his words. All the while wondering . . . just what was the curse?

(:)(A)(:)

Inuyasha was worried, very worried. As well as the rest of the shard hunting group.

It had been nearly a whole day since they last saw their beloved miko and her mischievous kitsune, and over 13 hours since Sesshoumaru had made his appearance and disappeared into the forest when finding out that the where abouts of the kitsune was not with them.

Is she all right?

The question was in every one's thoughts as they marched on silently. Hoping that their hours of searching would lead to the couple . . . but the thief had obviously not wanted to be found. With the scent scattered, Inuyasha couldn't go ten feet with out having to backtrack and start all over again. It was beginning to seem as if the search was hopeless, but they continued on. Mostly because none of them would be able to stand sitting still while wondering where their dear friend was.

Though out of all of them, only one was brave enough to voice all of their fears out loud. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't try to hurt Kagome right?"

The little kitsune's question had the rest of the adults staring guiltily at the ground. None of them wanting to answer the kitsune's question . . . if Sesshoumaru was intent enough to search for the thief then the demon lord would surely do everything in his power to hurt him . . . even if that included hurting the one that Youko cared for most . . . Kagome.

"I'm sure he wouldn't Shippo." Sango said, raising her eyes to the kitsune perched on Inuyasha's shoulder . . . the half demon had permitted it only due to the circumstances. "Youko's smart, he wouldn't allow Kagome to get hurt."

Shippo nodded, biting his lip uncertainly. Even he, a young child could sense the small amount of doubt in the air. But he remained quiet, fearing that if he asked another question it would be answered too honestly.

They stayed quiet for a moment longer, the sound of their footsteps being the only sound until Inuyasha spoke. "Damn fox probably has them both hidden away some where, considering how well he covered his tracks." He said gruffly, bringing some hope to the small group. Though no one knew for sure if he said it to comfort the young kit on his right shoulder, or to comfort himself.

They would never find out.

With a sudden gust of wind that nearly knocked them off balance, Kagura stood before them . . . along with her crew of lesser demons.

Red lips curved into a smirk as she snapped her fan open cockily. "It is time to dance once again Inuyasha . . . try and see if you can keep up." At once, the demon filled sky lurched forward, and to the tired, and unprepared shard group . . . minus two of their members.

With a heave, Inuyasha took slid his sword out of it's sheath. His features solemn as he spoke to the kitsune, eyes never leaving the groups impending doom. "Run Shippo." At once his order was heeded, and as the kit scampered into the bushes and out of sight, Tetsaiga was hefted into the air . . . and coming down with all the power that it held wiping out over a hundred demons, leaving a temporary gap until it was filled up once again by wailing bodies of serpents and trolls. With a vicious snarl he charged into doom. "FOR KAGOME!"

And the battle raged.

(:)(A)(:)

She felt nervous . . . very nervous. And yet . . . she had no idea why. The forest they walked through was beautiful and perfectly calm, and with Youko's fingers laced loosely with hers, there could be nothing wrong in her world. Yet something tugged at the back of her mind, something familiar but foreign enough that she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Which in turn, made her even more uneasy.

Youko sighed, pulling her to his chest with ease and being greeted with a soft oomph' as she collided into him. "Stop being so jumpy." He growled softly into her ear before nipping the lobe disapprovingly. "Your making me nervous."

Kagome blushed sheepishly, allowing him to wrap his other arm around her as she leaned against him. "Sorry, I don't know why but . . . something seems wrong." She frowned, curling her fingers into his tunic. "Like . . . something bad is happening . . ." She looked up at him with worried eyes. "You don't think-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss, pulling back only when he felt her body relax. "Inuyasha and the others are fine, no stop worrying." He rolled his eyes lightheartedly. "If you don't your going to drive me to my death." He inwardly winced at the underlined truth, but hid it well by stroking her cheek tenderly. "All right?"

Kagome grumbled under her breath, but nodded.

Youko chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. "You worry too much love." He pushed against one of the many trees, eyes glinting playfully as he gave her a kiss on her nose. "Do you need me to distract you again?"

The action had the desired effect as, tossing her fears away, Kagome laughed. Squirming against him as she fought halfheartedly to get away. When it was obvious that she wouldn't get free, and that she didn't really want to fight him any more, she kissed his nose. Giggling when he responded with a playful growl. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "Maybe I do need a distraction . . . I hear too much worrying causes stress."

Youko's smirk grew as he placed a kiss to her eyelid. "Mm, well we can't have that can we?"

"No we certainly can not, so stop talking and kiss me!" She whined, tugging on a lock of silver hair insistently. Her pleading request was answered full heartedly as his lips crashed down upon hers. What started out as play soon became very serious as Kagome replied with equal enthusiasm.

Passion overrode reason, and they found themselves breathless with need. The closeness of their bodies teased their senses, driving them to want more. To feel each others skin with out the confines of clothing . . . it would have become to much to bear had Kagome not said those three sacred words that brought Youko back to reality.

"I love you."

Her words were husky, drunk with passion, but they rang true. And Youko found himself pulling back, just to get a good look at her. Blue eyes glazed over with lust, she seemed disoriented, as if she didn't understand what she herself had said . . .

But Youko heard, and with his mind cleared of it's lust, he pulled his body away from hers, holding onto her shoulders until he was sure that she was steady. Ignoring her confused, almost hurt look as he went down on one knee . . . taking her hands in his as he watched her expression change drastically. He could hear her heart beat speed up rapidly, saw the nervous look that entered her eye . . . it made him nervous, just has he told her it would. But with one last deep breath, he ventured on.

"Kagome?" Was it strange that he couldn't bring himself to ask it all at once?

Kagome was simply struggling to breath, the word nearly hitching in her throat as butterflies danced in her stomach. "Y-yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence as Kagome tried to the breath needed to talk, as she wondered if she was even old enough . . . but staring into those honest, almost pleading eyes gold eyes . . . all thought left her. And in a rush of emotion, she tackled him in a fierce hug, tears leaking from her eyes and onto his shoulder. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Suddenly kisses were raining over her, short and quick until reaching her lips . . . and the fire was rekindled, it's glow being far brighter than before. The flames licking at their hearts until the need became to great to withstand any longer.

Laying her softly to the ground, he dared not separate their lips. Nor did he dare to try and resist the long held desire to be consumed by her . . . and for once he did not think of Naraku, or minutes, or of what was to come.

Only her.

**_(:)(A)(:)_**

Sorry it took so long to update . . . again . . . School has once again started, and has once again taken over my life. I am in AP English this year . . . so it will be likely that the next chapter will be late as well . . . I sacrificed the rest of my sunday to get this done, because I PROMISED that this chapter wouldn't be as late as the last . . . even though I have an english essay due tomorrow that hasn't even been started on . . . though part of the tardiness can also be blamed on my boyfriend . . . as when I do have spare time it is usually spent talking to him.

I am also sorry that there are no review responses . . . I have heard that some stories are getting deleted by FFnet because of it and I do not want to take this risk . . . especially after breaking 300 reviews. So . . . ya.

But there is good news my friends. I will make a deal with you (whether you like it or not). This story is on 169 of your favorites lists . . . the most reviews per chapter I have received is 57. So here stands my deal, if I get 100 plus reviews for this chapter (which is approximately 59.1715976331 percent of you by the way) I will sacrifice my free time to bring you the chapter sooner. But be warned . . . I will not accept even one less . . . this is valuable time with my boyfriend that I will be sacrificing (which means a lot since we don't see each other a lot).

ALSO I do mean it when I say that, though you can review twice, I will only accept those with signed reviews. So go ahead and review more, but I want 100 of those people who put this story on their favorites to review. Even if it's only a good job'.

This is your mission . . . good luck my fellow . And don't forget that reviewing one of my one-shots will give you bonus points. And we all know you like bonus points, because you are bonusy people.

So with that said, I leave you now . . . except not because I still haven't said that I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho . . . but you'll get extra extra EXTRA bonus points if you buy them for me.


	15. The Curtain Rises

**_(:)(A)(:)  
Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #15  
(:)(A)(:)  
_**

The sapphire sitting upon her hand glittered majestically in the moonlight. Youko admired it for a moment, temporarily transfixed by the tranquil blue stone. It really did look lovely on her . . . even lovelier when it sat on her wedding finger as it did now. His mouth curled into a soft smile at the thought. His eyes leaving her hand in favor of roaming the rest of her body.

Even while sleeping, she remained more beautiful than any geisha that had ever walked on Japanese soil. Covered only by the jade silk kimono he and ripped off of her only hours before, he marveled at the way the cloth hung on her body – scrunching up at the dip of her waste and smoothing out where her hips and breasts filled out the excess fabric. The width of the kimono only being enough to cover her up enough to keep her more private parts hidden, he admired the way her skin glowed despite the mornings darkness. Unable to resist any longer, he stroked the nape of her neck with the back of his hand, eager to feel her skin against his once more. Slowly, his fingertips traced her collar bone. And he found himself relishing the sigh he provoked from the sleeping girl. His mind eye immediately remembering the feel of her bare skin against his . . . the way her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned beneath him . . . the way her lips parted as she screamed out to him . . .

He shook himself from the memory before he got himself in too deep. Though he couldn't help the quickening of his breath, or the way his chest tightened. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm down . . . surprisingly, it wasn't too difficult . . .

All he had to think about was the fact that his time was running out – only an hour or so left.

He winced, not bothering to hide it. He forced himself to look at her, making sure he memorized the curves of her body, the shape of her face . . . . the way her lips parted ever so slightly as she slept . . . The thought of never seeing her like this again made his heart ache in a way he never believed possible.

It hurt even more to know that their last moments together would be spent breaking each other's hearts . . .

He brushed a stray hair away from her face tenderly, unable to keep his mixed emotions from his features. Sorrow. Guilt. Bitterness . . . Sorrow because he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. Guilt because he knew that he would be the one to shatter her heart. And bitterness, because he knew that had it not been for Naraku or the jewel, he and his love could live in blissful happiness.

But it was not to be.

And for that last hour, he watched her as she slept. Stroking her face with his thumb, trying not to imagine the tears that would soon be flowing down it. And yet, at the same time, trying to prepare himself for the most important act he would ever put on . . . and the hardest.

(:)(A)(:)

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing hazy blue orbs. She propped herself up on her elbow before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Drawing her hand away from her face, she was delighted to she the man she loved watching over her.

She gave him a dazzling smile, a light blush staining her cheeks as she noticed that he was half naked. "I see you put some pants on." She smirked, her voice betraying her playfulness. Normally such a comment would leave her bumbling like an embarrassed idiot . . . but today things were different. Despite the storm clouds that seemed to have made themselves known as the sun steadily came up, Kagome was in a good mood. A blissfully happy mood in fact. After all, she was getting married! The very thought of it made her heart race with excitement. Youko was her husband . . . not officially of course, but in the feudal era the ceremony was as good as done. And with what happened last night . . . her face flushed with happiness. For the first time in her life . . . she felt whole. Complete.

Kagome felt absolutely invincible at that moment . . . which is why his reply brought her perfect world crashing down around her.

"Of course I am. I got what I wanted. Now it's time to get dressed and get a move on." His voice had a bite to it, a tone that Kagome had never heard from him. It struck her speechless.

Hugging the kimono closer to her body, as if it would protect her from his harsh words. "Y-Youko? Are you ok? I don't –"

"Didn't you hear me?!" His voice raised a notch, and his eyes seemed to burn in anger at her disobedience. "Get dressed!"

Kagome visibly jumped, his voice striking fear into her heart for the first time in months. She stood shakily, beginning to put her arms through the kimono sleeves before he snapped at her once more.

"What are you doing?! Don't wear that!" He picked up her, now dry, school uniform from the ground, throwing it at her. "Wear _your_ clothes." He sneered, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he looked over her. "That kimono is far too good for you, and to think I let you ruin it."

Kagome blinked stupidly at him, her school clothes in hand. His harsh words failing to register for a moment as she slowly did as he said, slipping on her green and white uniform. However, as soon as she got over her shock, she felt anger over come her . . . it almost overrode her pain. "What the hell is your problem? You TOLD me to wear it!" She shook her head, tears beginning to leak out the sides of her eyes. For a moment she thought she saw an apology in his eyes, but then it was gone, replaced with his cold hard stare. She shook her head once more, not knowing what to believe. "What happened to you?" She whispered, emotional pain nearly choking her.

He scoffed at her, ignoring her tears. "You were pure then." He looked her over her naked body once more. "You aren't now . . . your not worthy for that kimono any more. So go back to your own damn clothes and then get the hell out of my face."

She stared unbelievingly at him. "What? Maybe you forgot, but you PROPOSED to me last night." She took deep breaths, trying to hold back her fear. "Youko . . . your my husband . . . I thought –" She choked on her words. "I thought you loved me!" Tears flowed from her eyes freely now, pooling at her chin. "Damn it Youko! Was it all just a lie!?"

He just looked at her, stared at her with out any feeling. Just stared – before he began to laugh. A cruel, sadistic laugh that spewed from his throat. "You foolish girl! You foolish, foolish girl!" He began to circle her, his eyes glinting in malicious amusement. "You really don't get it, do you?" At her silence he laughed harder. "It was all a lie! The grave site, the meadow . . . that lovely ring on your finger! All of it! A complete lie!"

She stood, petrified. His words echoing echoing in her head. 'All a lie.' She tried to keep her voice steady, to be strong . . . but the pain was too much, and her voice cracked. "Why?"

His laughter continued. "Why? WHY?!" He walked up behind her, bringing his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel the heat of his breath as he whispered the one thing that would break the tie between them.

"Because I, my dear Kagome, am Naraku's humble servant . . . you opened your heart to the enemy."

Her eyes widened and she felt her heart shatter. For a moment she couldn't move, the pain and shock numbing her. _'The whole time . . . he was the enemy . . .'_ The thought went through her mind, and yet, it didn't seem to register . . . not until her mind cleared enough for the one, most devastating part of his speech hit her.

'All a lie . . . he doesn't love me.'

And then, she did the only thing she could do. She ran. Never looking back at the man she had given herself to . . . never seeing the pained look on his face as he watched her get further and further away from him. Too distressed to sense his aura weave through the trees, bidding them to point her to the path of the bone eater's well. And too full of pain to notice that a part of her was missing – for in her lover's hand lay the Shikon no Tama . . . jewel of four souls.

And the rain came down.

(:)(A)(:)

Inuyasha slid Tetsuaiga into it's sheath, mentally thanking the gods for being alive. Looking around the battle field through the sheet of rain, he was glad to find that Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were still standing among the sea of dead bodies. Despite their apparent wear and tear, none of them were too badly injured . . . most of the demon blood that covered them washing off in the rain. Even so, they all looked ready to topple over if given the lightest push . . . had the battle raged any longer their human bodies wouldn't have been able to keep up. . .

The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"You guys all right?" He called out, his voice lacking it's normal gruff edge.

Miroku nodded for all of them, leaning on his staff for support as he struggled to regain his breath. "Yes, I'm fine . . . though I could do for warm sake right about now." He joked halfheartedly. Drawing a small chuckle from the group.

"I could do for a nice dip in the hot springs." Sango stated, hardly able to keep her glazed eyes from fluttering closed. " . . . I can't think of the last time Kagome and me have been able to soak . . ."

The mention of the priestesses name drew a moment of silence from the group. Any of the lightheartedness that had once been present soon washing away as their thoughts turned to their missing friend. Youko would have brought her back by now . . . wouldn't he? Or maybe they were just waiting the storm out in some cave some where . . .

Inuyasha was the first to break the tense silence, looking down at the muddy ground emotionless eyes. "We should find Shippo . . . " He gave an annoyed grunt in hopes of reviving his gruff appearance. "Stupid kit probably got himself lost." With out looking back, he began his way across the bloody battle field and to the edge of the forest, where Shippo had disappeared . . . not even Inuyasha could've sensed that the young kit was much closer than he thought. And as Inuyasha got closer the line of trees, he watched as the child launched himself at his form.

Latching himself onto Inuyasha's wet leg, he tried to smother his tears into the fire rat fabric. With twigs entangled in his coppery hair, and dirt smudged over his face, Inuyasha pulled the kit off of him by the back of his blue haori. Lifting the hysterical kit to his eye level he took a few whiffs of his scent – surprised to find that there was no blood. "Feh, why are you crying? The battles over, no one died." The hanyou scowled, annoyed at the fact that the fox had actually worried him for a moment.

When the kit didn't answer quick enough, Inuyasha shook him, his patience being too thin to test. "What the hell are you crying for!?" His voice came out harsher than it should have, but with the Kagome missing and the entire group being at it's weakest, stress weighed heavily on him.

Had it not been for Sango's comforting hand on his shoulder, the dog demon would have probably thrown the kit to the ground when he only cried harder. Instead, he grumbled under his breath, pushing the kitsune into Sango's arms. "I don't have time for this." He growled under his breath continuing his way to the forest edge – fully intent on continuing the search for his lost miko.

"I-I found Ka-Kagome!" Shippo mumbled out, trying his best to keep his tears from choking him. "S-Something's wrong with her!" He wailed, burying himself into Sango's chest. Desperate for comfort, the poor child would receive none.

His statement sent Inuyasha reeling, and immediately he grabbed the kit back by the tail. "What's wrong with Kagome!?"

Shippo wiped away his tears with a tiny fist, trying his best to be strong. "I-I found her by the well and I tried to talk to her, b-but she wouldn't answer me. Somethings wrong with her Inuyasha!" He wailed, new tears springing from his eyes. "She wouldn't even look at me!"

The inu hanyou immediately handed him back to Sango, allowing him to continue his crying with in Sango's comforting arms. With utmost seriousness and urgency he looked at his companions. "Stay here, I'll find her."

Miroku nodded solemnly, his wet bangs plastered against his skin. "Of course Inuyasha, Sango and myself will take Shippo to Kaede's village . . . with this weather there is no doubt we will come down with sickness with out her shelter."

Inuyasha nodded his approval before turning his attention back to the crying kit once more. "Don't worry Shippo . . . I'll bring her back." With those final words said he left, sprinting towards the Bone Eater's Well as fast has his legs could take him. It didn't take long for him to find her . . . but when he did he was forced to do a double take.

Kagome, the bright cheerful girl from the future, looked nothing like herself. Once bright eyes were now glossed over, red and swollen from the tears he could still smell on her. But what scared him most was the truth in young Shippo's words – even though he knelt eye to eye with her, she looked through him as if he wasn't there at all. He gently cupped her cheek, "Kagome?"

He didn't know if it was his touch, or the worry in his voice that brought her back to him, neither did he care. As her eyes cleared and the tears started fall once more, all he could do was hold her. Stroking her back comfortingly he rocked her, just as his mother would rock him when he was a child. It was then that he noticed the difference in her scent – how it was no longer just her own. Intwined with her distinct feminine scent was that of a males . . . a kitsune male.

Suddenly it clicked and he grabbed her by the shoulders in a panic. "Kagome, what did he do to you?" When she didn't answer right away he gave her a small shake, his panic quickly turning into anger as possible scenarios ran through his head. "Kagome! Answer me!"

She couldn't even look him in the eye. All the shame, all the sorry . . . it was simply too much for her. So she only launched herself back at him, crying in the crook of his neck before whispering against the flesh there. "He betrayed me Inuyasha . . . it was all a lie. All a lie." She shook her head, unable to stop the sobs that racked her body, disabling her voice.

Inuyasha held her closely, silently rubbing her back as the anger boiled with in him – rising to a degree that had never before been reached. Kagome. His Kagome. Was hurting.

He crushed her against his chest, growling with his teeth bared. "He won't get away with this Kagome – I won't let him."

When she only cried harder he stood up, cradling her in front of him as he carried her to the well and to her home. When her family came rushing to her side with worried faces she refused to talk, and refused to let go of hanyou's neck. At that moment, Inuyasha silently swore to stay by her side as long as she needed him to . . . and avenge her as soon as she didn't.

(:)(A)(:)

It had been done.

He broke her heart, took her body, and would haunt her memory. And his own heart cried because of it. Yet, he knew it had to be done. No matter what happened next, she would be safe – she was out of Naraku's reach, and at the moment, that was all that mattered.

He looked down at the jewel fragments in his hand, studying them for a moment before closing his fingers around them. Not surprised when he sensed Naraku's distinct aura appear behind him. He gave a fake smirk, turning around to greet him, dangling the vial of shards in front of him. "I suppose you want these?"

Naraku smirked in return, holding out his hand to receive the glittering shards. "You did well. I doubt the wench will be coming back to these parts any time soon. Now just give me shards and your burden will be lifted."

Youko only chuckled calmly, closing his hand around the vial. "Actually, I would like to deliver it to Naraku personally. I think I deserve a thank you from the real thing at least – not from a puppet."

Naraku's puppet seemed unsure of the idea, a light frown tugging on it's lips. "I suppose . . . but I will only give you a week to bring it all the way back to my palace."

Now it was Youko's turn to frown. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask for two. I need to stop by my home to pick up a few things. Besides, I believe the wench may have left a shard there . . . I'm only counting seven in the vial and I'm more than positive that there were eight in the beginning."

The puppet only waved it off with a pelted hand. "I shall have one of the minions pick it up–"

"And have them trash my home?" Youko scoffed. "I don't think so. Naraku can wait another two weeks, if even. I shall probably make an earlier appearance."

Naraku didn't like it, but he conceded. "Fine. But any later than two weeks and it will be your tail." He warned him before walking back into the forest and out of sight.

Youko watched him go, making sure he was completely gone before turning back to the shards in his hand.

"Only a few more scenes to play before the act is ended . . . and the curtain is dropped."

**(:)(A)(:)**

Ya, took an EXTREMELY long time I know. But summer is finally here and I actually have time!!! Woot! This chapter was extremely short I know – only 8 pages. But ending the chapter this way would just make it flow SO much smoother. So I am expecting one more, much longer, chapter. And hopefully I'll have that out to you guys in the next one to two weeks =).

Oh, and btw. The reason I was taking so long wasn't that I didn't get a hundred reviews . school, finals, and county fair had simply made my life hectic. Not to mention the AP exam .. So ya . . . I would NEVER with hold a chapter simply for more reviews. That's just plain mean =P. (btw, last chapter had a record of 60 reviews XD)

Well, only one last thing to say . . . I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho . . . now. But in the future . . . jk. Love you guys! (R&R!)

Ja!


	16. The Curtain Falls

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter #16  
(:)(A)(:)**

Step by step, Inuyasha slowly went up the stairs and up to Kagome's room - carefully balancing the tray of oden Ms. Higarashi had made for her daughter. Nearly two weeks had passed from the time Inuyasha had found Kagome crying in the rain with a broken heart. Three weeks, and she still insisted on staying in her room and keeping to herself. Her family had done the very best they could to bring a smile back to her face, but they only half succeeded.

Kagome would indeed smile at their attempts, but it hardly ever reached her eyes. She knew they were trying to make her forget . . . but knowing why they acted the way they did only served to remind her further. So, as she told the hanyou, the only plausible solution was to shut herself from the world. Just for a little while. Just until the memory of him hurt less.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh, he had the sickening feeling in his heart that it would take longer than 'a little while' for her to rid herself of his memory. After all, it took him more than several years to get past Kikyou . . . Hell, he still wasn't over it. The only reason he didn't seclude himself like he had was because of Kagome . . . she had been his light in the darkness. She showed him that there was still a world beyond Kikyou . . . and though he knew he could never give her the kind of support she gave him, he'd be damned if he didn't try.

He finally reached the last step of the seemingly long stairwell, giving himself a mental pat on the back for not spilling a single drop of Kagome's favorite food. Walking the last few feet to her door, he balanced the tray on his left hand before knocking on the wood lightly. "Kagome, I have your oden so open up."

He could hear her steps before she slowly opened the door and allowed him in. Stepping into the pink oriented room, he was a little amused to find that she was already dressed in her blue ducky pajamas. "Weren't you wearing those last night?"

She shrugged lightly, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Ya . . . but I was feeling to lazy to get out another pair of pajamas from the laundry room . . ." She explained lightly with the same deadpan voice she'd been using for the past month.

Inuyasha nodded, setting the food on the floor and patting a clawed hand on her bed, motioning her to get in. She obliged with out complaint, and even allowing Inuyasha to prop her up with pillows before she accepted the tray of food and started eating. He himself having sat himself on the bed, content to simply watch her eat. "Make sure you finish it tonight Kagome. You haven't been eating enough lately . . ."

Kagome only gave him a small smile. "Thank you Inuyasha . . . for taking care of me like this. It's been a lot easier with you here with me." She laid a soft, gentle hand on his. "So thank you."

The inu hanyou only shook his head, curling his fingers around her's. "Kagome, I told you I would always protect you no matter what . . . I failed you this time." He removed his gaze from their clasped hands and to her face. Seeing how her mouth was preparing to tell him otherwise, he put a finger against her lips to silence her, looking at her with utmost seriousness in his gaze and voice. "I won't leave your side Kagome. I won't leave until your ready, and when you are . . . I'll go back and I WILL make things right again." He let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding before he began again. "You've been by my side for over three years now . . . you've taken care of me even when I didn't want to be taken care of . . . you healed me Kagome. And it's about time I grew up and returned the favor."

Kagome could feel the tears threatening to spill over but at the moment she didn't care. She removed the tray from her lap and out of the way before flinging herself toward the hanyou. Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck, she let the tears fall. "Inuyasha . . . thank you."

He gave a snort, but proceeded to wrap his arms around the frail girl. "Don't thank me - I know I won't be able to give you what you've given me." He hugged her a little closer. "But I will try . . . Your my best friend Kagome . . . "

Kagome sniffed up her tears, pulling away from the man before her to wipe away her tears with a single fist. She avoided his gaze for the few seconds it took to clear her eyes before locking eyes with him. Her blue orbs searching his gold eyes - eyes like Youko's.

She gave him a watery smile as she caressed his cheek. "Your my best friend too Inuyasha . . . if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have been able to make it through this . . . " Her eyes searched his once more. "You really haven't gone through the well have you?"

He shook his head. "No, no I haven't."

She nodded, removing her hand from his cheek and placing it on his wrist lightly. She broke the eye contact for a moment as she took a deep breath, before their eyes clashed once again. "Inuyasha . . . I want you to go."

Immediately the hanyou frowned. "Kagome, I don't -"

She hushed him, her eyes holding the utmost seriousness. "Please . . . I may not be ready to go back . . . " She chewed her lip, trying to control the tears preparing to spring from her eyes once more. "But I want you to for me . . . I want the others to know that I'm ok . . . especially Shippo. Lord knows how much he worries." She looked down at their hands. "Please . . ."

Inuyasha didn't reply for moment, analyzing her request carefully. He wanted to say no; he wanted to stay by her side. But the way her eyes pleaded with him was a force that not even he could win against.

With a sigh he got off the bed and walked to the window. Opening it, he felt the cold winter breeze brush past him. Swinging his leg over the ledge he grumbled his final words over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon . . ."

With that, he was gone. And Kagome was left sitting on her bed alone, the wind playing with her tresses and causing her to wrap her arms around herself. Her eyes, however, didn't leave the window.

"Thank you Inuyasha . . . "

(:)(A)(:)

He only had twenty-five hours to get to Naraku's palace. He knew that . . . he knew that he would have to run the remaining distance in order to be on time. And yet - here he was dilly dallying. Staring at the spot where he made love to her . . .

Youko sighed, leaning back against one of the trees as he applied pressure to his aching temple. Everything was set and ready, he just needed to give the jewel shards to Naraku and the stage would be set for the grand finale.

As soon as he touched that damn shard they would be linked - spiritually, emotionally, and physically. It was the ingenious of the curse he stole from Sesshoumaru. No matter how strong, no matter how godly the victim was, he would die the second the castor did. Furthermore, the spell was relatively simple . . . all Youko had to do was boil water around the old iron relic that he had stolen, drink the brew, and soak the shard in his blood. All that was left to do now was implant it . . . and then Naraku would die. And this time, he would not be able to resurrect himself . . . just like Youko wouldn't.

A few months ago, he would have scoffed at the idea of killing himself for a mere girl. Then again, he would have scoffed at the idea of falling in love as well . . .

He sighed once more. Never again would he see her . . . he constantly fought the dull ache he got in his chest every time the thought echoed through his soul. But what bothered him more than anything was that she would never know how much he truly did love her . . . which is why he stood there, in that clearing. Wondering if he should leave her some sort of note that explained himself. Part of him reassured him that she would want to know his true feelings . . . but the other part told him that it would be easier for her to move on if she continued to think of him as the man that ruined her life.

He cringed. Reprimanding himself half heartedly, he told himself for the tenth time that day that he was saving her. . . he just wondered if there was a better route he could have taken.

Youko growled, suddenly angry at himself. He had to get going . . . he couldn't afford to waste any more time wondering. He had to act now - the sooner he did, the sooner Kagome would be safe once and for all. With that thought, he turned toward Naraku's castle, fully intending to start his journey when a voice stopped him . . . a very familiar, and very angry voice.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME!!"

Youko saw him coming at him, but he remained frozen, allowing the dog demon's fist to connect to his face and sending him flying. The fox merely flinched when he came back and continued to pelt him with punches, he didn't even bother to fight back . . . he knew more than any one that what Inuyasha did to him now would make them both feel redeemed. Youko for hurting her, and Inuyasha for letting it happen. And Youko was perfectly satisfied with that, he was going to die with in the next week any how.

However, Inuyasha was not nearly as satisfied. It infuriated him that the fox didn't even attempt to block his punches. It made him even madder when he simply looked back at him with blank features - as if what was happening now didn't matter in the least. Inuyasha growled, grabbing the demon by the tunic and shoving him against the closest tree, snarling in his face threateningly. "You bastard! Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now!?"

Youko only stared back at him blankly, causing the hanyou to shove the demon into the tree even harder. He heard the sound of the old wood splitting under the pressure, but he didn't care. "GOD DAMN IT! TELL ME YOU FUCKING SLIME!"

But Youko didn't hear him, his mind was moving so fast. His train of thought nearly running off the track at the speed it was going. The hanyou in front of him may be the last chance he has of saying goodbye . . .

Inuyasha was ready to shove his hand through the Youko's torso to end his life slowly and painfully when the demon began to speak.

"Inuyasha . . ."

The half demon snorted. "What? You going to beg me for your life now you piece of shit? You have some fucking nerve. You ruined her life, and now I'm going to ruin yours! Got it?!" Inuyasha snarled, once again preparing to plunge into Youko's gut. But suddenly, the fox demon looked up at him with a gaze that he hanyou had never seen him wear . . . his gaze mirrored Kagome's in a way that made Inuyasha pause in shock. But what shocked him more were the youkai's next words . . .

"Keep her safe for me . . . don't let her come back here . . . not until it's safe."

Maybe it was what he had requested of him, or maybe it was the way he begged more than requested, but either way, Inuyasha's grip on him loosened until the fox was standing on his own feet. Inuyasha backed away from him, eyeing him strangely. "Why would you care any way. Your working with Naraku . . . or are you?"

Youko took a deep breath, cringing at the hanyou's words. "I care because she's my mate . . . and as my mate it's my duty to protect her . . . no matter what the cost."

"And breaking her heart is protecting her?!" He snarled, his hand gesturing wildly at the well.

Youko continued to hold the hanyou's angry gaze with his saddened one. "It was her heart or her life . . . I chose her life." He sighed, looking past Inuyasha and to where he knew the well was. Where _she_ was. "She'll forget me . . . and she'll meet some one that will make her happier than I ever could . . ." Youko glanced at him. "Whoever it may be, I give them my blessing . . . I just want her to be happy."

Inuyasha shook his head, digesting all the information as his all his anger vanished. For the first time since meeting the fox, they understood each other perfectly. Youko had done the same thing he had done - he had hurt her to save her. And yet, despite his understanding, the image of Kagome's dead smile haunted his mind. "If you love her, be with her. We'll defeat Naraku once and for all! And then you can go back to her and tell her the truth . . . I don't know if Kagome will get over you . . . in fact, I don't think she can." Inuyasha snorted and glared at the fox. "You can't just leave her like you did."

Youko winced. "Don't tempt me hanyou. There is nothing I would love more than to come crawling back into my lover's arms . . . my _mate's _arms. But the stage has already been set and my mind already made up. This is for the best."

Inuyasha growled, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "Then go on with whatever plan your scheming! Go fucking get it over with, come back, and go back to her!" The hanyou was ready to punch some sense into the fox again, and he probably would have if he didn't see the flash of guilt pass over his face as he looked away. Suddenly, it clicked. "Your not coming back . . . "

Youko nodded, still not meeting the hanyou's gaze. "This is the best plan of action . . . Kagome won't have to ever worry about Naraku ever again . . . " He looked the hanyou in the eye. "That, I promise you."

Inuyasha simply stared at him with a frown. " You can't beat him alone . . . don't sacrifice yourself for nothing."

Youko chuckled dryly. "I won't be alone . . ." He held up the last remaining jewel shard. "I have a curse on my side . . . as soon as my heart stops beating, his will as well. Now, I've wasted too much time already." He turned to leave but was stopped by Inuyasha once again.

"What should I tell Kagome?"

Youko took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder at the hanyou one last time. "Don't tell her anything until Naraku is gone . . . she's safer in her time than she could ever be here."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly in agreement. "What about after?"

Youko stayed silent for a while, turning everything over in his head. He needed to decide how much he wanted her to know. "Tell her . . . tell her that the only lie was when I told her I didn't love her." He nodded to himself, satisfied with his message . . . his last message.

The hanyou gave a final, grave nod. "I'll tell her."

Youko took another deep breath before facing the direction of his destination. His shoulder's squared proudly and his chin held high, he bolted. The wind carrying his last wish to the hanyou's ears.

_"Take care of her for me . . ."_

(:)(A)(:)

He had arrived at his destination an hour later than he was suppose to. But after traveling non stop for twenty-seven hours at his quickest pace, Youko was too tired to care. In fact, the only thing he could think of at the moment was how beautiful the sunset would have been if the miasma that surrounding the palace for miles hadn't snuffed it out.

Kagura met him at the grand entrance boredly. "Youko Kurama, what a pleasant surprise." Her voice drifted past him mockingly. "You are late. Naraku will not be happy for it." She warned, opening the giant doors with a flick of her fan.

Youko only snorted. "Well I'm afraid a certain hanyou interrupted my journey for a temporary amount of time."

The wind sorceress brushed off his comment with a wave of her hand as she escorted him through the dark palace. "I already know, I was watching from above." She stated nonchalantly, but gave him a sideways glance to gauge his reaction.

Internally, he was scared; externally, he didn't even blink an eye. As far as he knew there could be more spies lying about. "Then I suppose Naraku already knows the reason behind my tardiness as well?" He inquired.

Kagura shrugged. "No, I figured since you would be here shortly any how I might as well allow you to explain." Once again she glanced at him, this time with a small smirk planted neatly on her painted lips.

Youko smirked back, immediately relaxing. Silently thanking any and all gods out there that she was on the same side. "I have the sneaking suspicion that you just wanted to allow me to face his wrath in your stead." He stated for all the ears he knew were in the room.

Once again she shrugged. "Perhaps . . ." Immediately after she uttered the word, she stopped at a painted shoji screen Youko had seen only one time before. "Naraku is waiting for you inside." She stated, waving a graceful hand at the screen's general direction before walking away from the fox demon. "Have fun."

Youko watched her go, a smirk still on his lips before he shook his head and looked at the door. "I'm sure I will." He muttered. Sliding the screen to the side, he stepped in. Not at all surprised when Naraku's first words to him was 'Your late.'

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Eying the red eyed and dark haired man curiously. It was the first time Youko had seen him without the baboon pelt. "Unfortunately for me, I had to deal with a certain aggravated hanyou on the way."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "And you killed him I would hope?"

Youko waved him off indignantly. "Of coarse not. If I killed him there would be blood. And if there was blood than there would need to be a bath. And if there was a bath I would be even later than I already am."

The fox immediately received a sinister glare. "You should have simply gotten rid of him . . . that leaves more work for me."

"As I have said before, it is not part of the deal. I do not like doing extra work any more than you do Naraku. Besides, with the jewel whole the hanyou will be easily defeated any way." Youko reprimanded smoothly.

Naraku scowl remained, but he conceded. "I suppose you are correct. Now, on to important business." He held out his hand. "My jewel shard?"

Youko smirked, reaching into the pouch on his hip to retrieve the shard. "Always one to rush." Pulling it out he held it close to his face, examining the shine before looking up at Naraku's warning glare signaling the fox to simply hurry up. He rolled his eyes. "My, not one with a flare for the dramatics I see."

"Fox . . ."

"I know, I know." Youko walked up to him with the shard held snugly between his forefinger and thumb. Looking from Naraku's hand, to his face, and back again, Youko smirked. Putting the point of the shard against his pale, sickly skin, the kitsune shoved the shard into the hand and watched it bleed in morbid satisfaction. Not at all surprised when Naraku didn't so much as blink as he closed his hand around his precious shard.

Youko stepped back a few steps before giving a mock bow. "And now, our deal is over and complete. And I can find something much more interesting to do with my time. And I-" He was cut off by a long yawn. "But first . . . I do believe I shall make myself at home here for a few days. Just to get some rest."

Naraku waved him off. "Do as you wish. You are of no use to me as of now."

Youko, of coarse, obeyed gladly.

Walking out the room, he wasn't surprised when Kagura was waiting for him.

"I am to show you to your room." She stated, leading him down a long corridor to the right of Naraku's room.

Youko stayed silent, not so much in the mood for talk. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. And he knew that the worst was still to come for him.

Kagura abruptly stopped and slid the shoji screen to her right, open. "This is your room, there is a pull bell that you can pull if you need a servant for whatever reason." She stated monotonously, watching with little interest as the fox walked in and scoured the room with his eyes. Seeing that he was satisfied, she began to close the screen. But once it three-fourths of the way closed she gave the demon one last piece of crucial information. "Kouga's two shards are the last needed to complete the jewel . . . Kanna and myself will be personally taking them from him on the the completion of this moon." With that, the screen clicked shut and Youko was left to think alone.

Digesting the information he frowned. The next full moon was scheduled to be in seven more days . . . which meant he would have to stay for another week before initiating the next step in the plan.

He groaned, laying down on the futon before he began to massage his aching temple. Seven more days of thinking of her. Seven more days of living. Seven more days until the jewel would be completed.

Seven more days until he would make his last great steal.

(:)(A)(:)

She sat on her bed cross-legged, leaning against the back of the bed frame for support. Her face was unhealthingly pale and her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she had been crying only hours before, the result of her despair.

Another tear escaped and trailed down her cheek before dripping off her chin and onto the white plastic applicator she held in her small hands. She continued to stare at the word within the little box for the second hour straight, still wanting to believe that it would eventually change. Three other identical applicators laid on her floor - all reading the same thing.

'Pregnant.'

After missing her period the day before, Kagome had immediately become nervous. She tried to console herself with the frame of mind that she was probably just off-track because of all the stress she'd gone through . . . but when she woke up with still no signs of blood she couldn't take the suspense and immediately went to the store to buy the pregnancy test. She had hoped beyond hope that the first one was simply flawed. But after the fourth applicator turned out positive, she knew that there was no mistake. She was pregnant at the age of seventeen.

She had cried for hours upon finding out. Her life had been snatched away from her by the very man that she loved so deeply. And now, instead of forgetting him and moving on with her life, she would be taking care of their baby . . . and she would have a constant reminder of _him_.

Suddenly, she felt her chest tighten with a surge of anger toward him. Jumping off the bed she grabbed the rest of applicators and threw them down into her trash can, angry tears leaking out the side of her eyes. A glint of blue caught her eye.

Looking down at her left hand she examined the sapphire ring for the millionth time since she left the feudal era. God how she wanted to rip it off her finger and throw it at the wall . . . but every time she made to take it off she found she couldn't, and this time was no exception.

Her knees buckled from underneath her and she fell on the floor crying. Covering her face with her hands she cursed him again and again halfheartedly.

That was how Inuyasha found her - lying broken and defeated on the floor of her bedroom. Naturally, he panicked. Leaping to her side, he held her at arms length to check for any bodily injuries before he allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and continued crying into his chest limply. He stroked her back comfortingly, making soft shushing noises. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me to stay a week." He grumbled, though part of him was worried . . . being mated was a powerful bonding. One that allowed partners to instinctually feel when the other was in trouble . . . and Miroku's Kazzana was slowly fading when he had left his time. He worried that it was his death she was feeling . . . "Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked softly, though his insides twisted nervously.

She held him tighter, bawling louder into his shoulder. "He ruined me Inuyasha! I'm never going to ever move on!" She choked out, causing Inuyasha to rush to reassure her.

"I'm sure you will Kag-"

She shook her head violently. "NO! You don't understand! Inuyasha, I'm pregnant!"

For the next few moments all quiet aside from Kagome's continuing sobs. Inuyasha just continued to hold her, staring at the floor over her shoulder shock. Eventually his vocal cords allowed him to speak. "Fuck."

Sobs continued to rack Kagome's body as he held her. His mind going into overdrive. She was having Youko's baby . . .

Flashes of his childhood without his father flashed before his eyes, and it was all he needed to make up his mind.

He grabbed her by the shoulders urgently, forcing her to look at him. "Kagome! Listen to me! You need to go back to through the well!" His voice was full of panic and he didn't' bother hiding it. Youko needed to know, and Inuyasha didn't know how much time he had left.

Kagome lip trembled, the tears continuing to flow down her pale cheeks. "W-why?" Suddenly she too panicked, her eyes widening as she fought Inuyasha trying to lead her out the door. "I-I'm not ready to go back! What if he's there! Inuyasha I can't!"

The dog demon whirled on her, grabbing her face between his hands. His eyes wide with urgent fear. "Kagome listen! Youko's dying as we speak, I wasn't suppose to tell you. He wanted you to stay here and be safe. But we need to go NOW. It may not be to late to safe him."

Kagome only looked at him dumbly. "W-what?"

Inuyasha shook her lightly, his voice betraying his urgency. "HE LOVES YOU! He let you go to keep you safe!" He shook her once more, his voice pleading. "Kagome! We need to go!"

A moment longer was all Kagome needed for it to all click together._ Youko was dying. _She didn't need to know the details, at the moment she didn't' care. All she knew was that the man she loved more than the world itself was being taken from her. Immediately she hopped on Inuyasha's back and sped off with him to the well. Both of them hoping that it wasn't too late . . .

(:)(A)(:)

Youko panted as he continued to run away from the horde of demons sent out to kill him despite the pain. Being the lesser demons that they were, he outran them easily. But he could feel his body beginning to give. The huge gash in his side continued to spill his blood onto the ground reassuring him that it would be blood loss that he would die of today.

His white tunic was soaked red, and his silver hair had a red streak from the cut he received on his forehead. His world was beginning to get dizzy but he continued on, clutching the whole Shikon No Tama in his hands for reassurance. At that moment there was only one place he wanted to be . . . one place he wanted to die.

He wanted to lay down in the soft grass in the exact same spot he made love. He wanted to breath in what was left of her scent. He wanted to imagine being held in her arms once again . . . for Youko Kurama there could be no better way to pass into the after life. He saw the grove of trees through his hazy vision and allowed himself a small smile.

He made it.

Limping over to the center, he allowed himself to collapse face first into the ground, content when he found the lingering trace of her scent. His eyes fluttered close as he sighed in sweet relief. In his mind's eye he could see her - eyes bright and laughter filling the world. He saw himself standing next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist while his other stroked her swollen stomach. He smiled, knowing that there could be no other fantasy he would rather have in his dying moment.

He could hear her voice faintly calling his name, steadily growing louder and louder. His eyebrows furrowed. She sounded frantic, scared . . . real.

His eyes shot open, and sure enough she was running towards him, tears streaming down her face relentlessly. She skid to a stop when reaching him, throwing herself to her knees in order to turn him over.

He stared at her, not sure if he should be relieved or worried that she was there with him. "Kagome?" His voice was strained, and shots of pain went down his spine as he began to cough. "Why a-are you here? It- it isn't safe."

Kagome instantly propped him up on her lap, her tears landing on his face. "Of coarse it's safe, Inuyasha's on look out for us." She gave a choked laugh before it turned into a pitiful sob. She looked over his broken body with blurry vision. "Youko how could you . . . HOW COULD YOU!?" She balled, resting her forehead on his, not even bothering to note that she was getting blood all over her.

Youko cupped her cheek gently, stroking her tears away with his thumb. "I couldn't let you get hurt . . . "

She shook her head furiously, but held his hand to her cheek. "You idiot. Seeing you in pain hurts me more than any set of claws could."

The kitsune gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Kagome . . . for leaving you." His handed dropped away from her cheek, no longer having the energy needed to hold it up.

Her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably and more tears squeezed themselves out of her eyes. "No . . . you haven't left me . . . you won't leave me . . ." She reached down and caressed his face in her hand her voice choking. "Your going to be fine . . ."

Youko coughed, blood trickling out the side of his mouth. He looked at her sadly, he couldn't' stand seeing her in so much pain. "Kagome . . . "

"No! You can't leave me!" She wailed at him, her sobs making her entire body tremble. She grabbed his hand frantically, guiding it to rest on her stomach. "You can't leave **us**." She stared down at him, pleadingly.

He stared back at her in confusion before his fog filled mind understood, and suddenly his eyes went wide in disbelief. "No . . ."

She nodded, kneading her bottom lip between her teeth. "You can't leave us . . . " She choked on another sob. "You, you have to be all right . . ."

Youko wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her that he would be all right - that they would be together and raise a family all their own . . . but another brutal coughing attack kept him from doing so. And this time it amounted to more than a trickle of blood . . .

He used some of the little energy he had left to roll off of her, coughing over a pint of blood onto the ground as Kagome screamed in the background grabbing him and doing the best to steady him with her small little body. He realized dully that his time was quickly dwindling. Urgently, he grabbed her hand and slapped the jewel in her open palm. The gem still glittering despite the sheen of blood on it. He closed her fingers around it despite her protests on how he should be saving his strength. He was gasping for air now, just trying to get enough oxygen to tell her what he needed to. "Kagome . . . I'll - I'll find you." He winced as another stab of pain shot through him, but he looked her in those intense blue orbs that had cried over him for the past month with every once of sincerity. "I'll find a, a way . . . "

His air was running out, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to take another one. So he said the three words that mattered more than anything at that moment. "I . . . love . . . you."

And then his eyes fluttered close, unable for him to see with them any more. But as he drifted away he heard her scream his name in agony . . . begging him once more not to leave. But he had no choice. And one last vow echoed through out his body before he was gone completely.

_'I will find a way to you Kagome . . . even if it takes five hundred years.'_

**Fin**

(:)(A)(:)

-crawls under a bed- Please don't kill me . . .

I'll be starting the sequel at some point . . . I believe possibly at the beginning of the school year. It should be a lot shorter than this one . . . so hopefully it won't take two years to complete . . . *is very ashamed of how long it took to complete this fic* Any who, please leave a review for the last chapter if none of the others!!

And I'm SOSOSOSO sorry about accidently duplicating the last chapter! I finished at two in the morning . . . I guess I must have accidently uploaded the wrong file . . . So sorry!

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho . . . if I did people would assassinate me multiple times with multiple weapons.


End file.
